La Fiera Directamente a Ti
by Blankaoru
Summary: Kenshin durante sus vacaciones, conoce a una difícil mujer: Kaoru.Acto seis... lean con cuidado.
1. Default Chapter

Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen sino a Watsuki Nobuhiro. Tampoco la idea original de este fic, que sería de un caballero llamadoVíctor Carrasco (creo) si no me equivoco. Bueno, en realidad, toda esta historia va a quedar tan remezclada que aunque quisieran meterme demanda, no podrían…

* * *

La Fiera. (Directamente a ti)

Acto 1

La Novia.

* * *

Misao observaba como las luces de la tarde caían sobre el varonil rostro de Aoshi, con sus bellos matices naranja. Realmente se veía apuesto… estaba de comérselo en su muy humilde y silenciosa opinión.

El frac acentuaba sus anchos hombros y el corte perfecto del traje de novio enfatizaba el maravilloso cuerpo que cubría, desde las largas y musculosas piernas, las estrechas caderas y el torso poderoso. Aoshi le hizo un ademán a la chica y ella le arregló la corbata oscura de seda, notando de cerca su cuello moreno…

Misao pasó saliva nerviosa. No podía permitirse esos pensamientos. Menos ahora que Aoshi estaba a punto de casarse… en poco menos de una hora y con su prima Kaoru.

Aoshi finalmente se sintió preparado para partir. Se encontraba con Misao, su joven amiga, en el embarcadero de una de las numerosas islas cercanas a la isla grande de Chiloé. La brisa estaba suave y el canal muy calmo. El hombre se animó, entró en su bote con la jovencita y arrancó el motor. Debía llegar a la isla grande para casarse. Estaba listo.

Misao no pudo evitar suspirar bajito con cierta tristeza. Le encantaba ese hombre, pero… él la consideraba aún una niña y por lo demás, pronto sería un hombre prohibido para ella. La chica decidió no pensar más en él y distraída tocó con sus dedos el agua del canal que cruzaban. Llegaría a la casa de su tío y se cambiaría de atuendo. Sería la dama de honor de Kaoru. Y sonreiría en esa fiesta de boda a todos los lugareños.

* * *

Don Kojiro Kamiya estaba especialmente contento ese día. Finalmente podría cumplir la promesa hecha a su mujer, Rosario García, antes de que ésta falleciera. Casar a su hija Kaoru con un buen hombre. Y qué mejor hombre que un japonés de raza pura como él… con Aoshi Shinomori. Lo mejor es que así unirían las fortunas de las familias Shinomori y Kamiya y podrían darle un renovado empuje a la salmonera García.

Don Kojiro salió a recibir a los muchos invitados que empezaban a llegar de todas partes de la isla. Él había llegado hacía como treinta años y nunca más pensó en volverse a Japón… hablaba un español sumamente bueno y a pesar de sus rasgos orientales era uno más de la comunidad.

Se acercó a María, una mujer de cuarenta años, algo entrada en carnes. Se había recogido el largo cabello negro y lucía un vestido de fiesta. Ella era su ama de llaves y debía reconocer que le gustaba mucho. Algo tenían estas chilenas que le atraían…

María miraba nerviosa de un lado para otro. A pesar de que intentó disimular su preocupación ante la presencia de Kojiro, él la conocía bien.

Demasiado bien, quizá…

**De esta fiesta se hablará durante años**.- dijo Kojiro, sonriendo abiertamente.- **Mi hija será la novia más hermosa. Porque se está arreglando con esmero para la ocasión¿no María? –**

María sonrió tímidamente y rogó al Cielo para que Kaoru llegara antes que su padre notara que no estaba en casa. Pero parece que ese día el Cielo estaba cerrado, porque Kaoru a esa hora estaba muy contenta en las instalaciones de la salmonera, terminando de poner al día unos libros de cuentas.

* * *

**Kaoru… ¿No se supone que te casas dentro de una hora?-** preguntó Yahiko, su primo que trabajaba con ella, al acercarse a la oficina y descubrirla dentro. Hablaba en español, porque Kaoru nunca aprendió a hablar japonés.

**Sip, pero… no por eso dejaré de trabajar¿no te parece? Hay mucho que poner al día todavía. Y ese es mi trabajo.-**

Yahiko palideció… pensaba en la furia de Aoshi ante tal falta de interés en su boda, por parte de la novia, para peor.

Kaoru notó el gesto del joven de dieciocho años y decidió no asustarlo más. Yahiko era como su hermano. Lo quería mucho y era él el más leal de sus trabajadores.

**Está bien, ya me voy, Yahiko**.- dijo la mujer de veinticuatro años e intensos ojos castaño, como los de su madre, si bien en el resto de sus facciones era tan japonesa como su padre…

**Perfecto, voy a preparar la camioneta.-** dijo el joven saliendo de la oficina.- **Así llegaremos más rápido.-**

**¿Camioneta¿Olvidai acaso que tengo mi propio vehículo?... por cierto, Yahiko… necesito que me hagai un favor… escúchame bien si… -

* * *

**

Kenshin Himura estaba atrasado. Y por eso conducía lo más rápido posible… debía asistir a una boda como representante de su padre, el señor Seijuro Himura y mejor amigo de infancia y juventud de Kojiro Kamiya y Okina Shinomori. En realidad, cuando decidió tomarse unas vacaciones, nunca pensó que su padre dispondría tanto de ellas.

**Vamos, hijo, te gustará Chile… es un país muy bonito para que conozcas y lo mejor es que tiene un clima espectacular… asi aprovechas de saludar a unos amigos míos que viven por allá. Y de paso vas a la boda de los hijos de ellos. Yo iría, pero sabes que el médico me ha recomendado reposo por lo del infarto y nada de viajes largos. De momento-**

Kenshin recordó la voz cansada de su padre y sonrió. Era un tipo simpático con el que aprendió a hablar bastante español, italiano e inglés, idiomas que le eran muy útiles para manejarse en su mundo de diseñador Industrial… realizaba investigaciones para importantes empresas sobre factibilidades de diseño y producción y además era profesor de Universidad impartiendo Métodos de Investigación y Documentación en Diseño Industrial. Esa profesión estaba acorde con sus ansias de saber mucho sobre variados temas para manejarse en cualquier situación… con sus treinta y dos años era un tipo muy respetado en su campo a nivel internacional y asistía a varios seminarios durante el año donde su opinión era tomada en cuenta.

Pero había decidido tomarse unas vacaciones… ¿por qué no? Desde que entró a estudiar en la universidad a los dieciocho años que no se las tomaba. Se las tenía bien merecidas.

Se detuvo en un lado del camino para estudiar las señas que lo conducirían a donde Kojiro Kamiya. Estudió su libreta de apuntes y pronto emprendió marcha nuevamente.

Quince minutos después llegaba a una imponente propiedad con vista al mar. Un inmenso jardín decorado con flores blancas, lleno de mesas con manteles, sillas… vio caminar a un padre listo para la ceremonia. Todo estaba muy bonito… aunque desde su punto de vista de diseñador… todo estaba demasiado recargado. Como si quien diera la fiesta quisiera demostrar su riqueza mediante esa innecesaria ostentación.

A los invitados les daba lo mismo. Ellos solo querían disfrutar de la estupenda fiesta que se prometió. Kenshin se acercó a un hombre vestido de blanco.

**¿Don Kamiya Koujiro?-**

El aludido se dio la media vuelta y pronto se encontró estrechando a aquél compatriota suyo. A Kenshin estaban por reventarle los ojos de tan abiertos que los tenía… este Kojiro era muy efusivo.

**Sin duda tú tienes que ser Kenshin… el hijo de mi compadre Seijuro…** -

Kenshin pestañeó ante la palabra "compadre". A veces se le dificultaba un poco entender algunas palabras del idioma… y su padre le había sugerido que pusiera mucha atención en el "español del chileno".

**Recuerda que esos sujetos viven apartados del resto del continente por sus limites naturales… una enorme cordillera que los separa de bolivianos y argentinos y un mar que los aísla del resto del mundo… por lo que hablan con pocas palabras y usan unas expresiones… que te caerías de risa… hablan rápido también… asi que ponte atento con eso.-** le había dicho Hiko.

Kenshin volvió al presente, para encontrarse estrechando la mano de Kojiro que le presentaba a María y a su hijo mayor, Sanosuke, del que estaba orgulloso. Porque sería abogado…

Un gran alboroto se hizo en el embarcadero privado de los Kamiya… el novio llegaba. Kenshin fue invitado a observar.

Aoshi, de pie muy erguido y orgulloso venía al frente de la lancha. Su porte hizo suspirar a varias de las invitadas jóvenes, pero él, altivo, solo observaba hacia el frente, buscando a su novia con la mirada y encontrándose sólo con Kojiro. Tras él, sentada y envuelta en una manta, venía Misao quien pronto corría a la casa de su tío a cambiarse de ropa.

**¿Dónde está Kaoru? **– inquirió Aoshi con sus ojos fijos en Kojiro. Kenshin pensó que este tipo era de malas pulgas.

Kojiro miró a María y no tuvo que ser demasiado inteligente para darse cuenta de que la novia aún… no había llegado.

**Ya sabes como es esta niña, Aoshi… es tan… -**

Aoshi sonrió y dijo por lo bajo a Kojiro.

**Espero que no me deje en vergüenza… -**

Lo que significaba: "Te haré pedazos si tu hija me falla"

Kenshin sólo observaba interesado la situación… muy bonita la isla… sin duda, aunque la gente fuera un poco extraña. Bueno… el extraño era él, en realidad… era el forastero.

Un relincho lo hizo volver la vista hacia la entrada del enorme jardín. Enseguida vio a una belleza de piel pálida y cabellos sueltos y negros sobre un enorme caballo café con una mancha blanca en su cara, mirando con sus intensos ojos a Kojiro quien estaba rojo de la furia.

**¡Kaoru, cabra de porquería… te dije que llegaras a la hora!-**

**Y llegué, poh. Aquí estoy y voy a casarme con Aoshi. Denme diez minutos.**- Kaoru notó que su padre iba a decir algo, por lo que agregó:**- Y no me reclamí, o sabí que soy capaz de casarme oliendo a caballo.-**

La joven enseguida desmontó y se encaminó a zancadas hacia la entrada de la casa donde María estaba esperándola para ayudarla a vestir. Subió las escaleras y se metió bajo el agua caliente de la ducha de su cuarto de baño. Kenshin miraba a Kojiro contener la respiración y apretar los puños. Si esa era la novia…

Kenshin miró de reojo a Aoshi, quien se mantenía con expresión tranquila. Sin duda era un tipo muy flemático. Menuda pareja iba a formar con Kaoru, después de todo. Como por lo visto la cosa se iba a demorar todavía un buen rato, Kenshin decidió pasear por el jardín y observar a la gente. Como diseñador, no podía evitarlo.

Dos hombres se encontraban haciendo una apuesta.

**Lucho… te apuesto 10.000 pesos a que la Fiera no se casa. Esa cabra es harto tincá.** (se refiere a que hace lo que quiere)- (para que se hagan una idea… 650 pesos chilenos equivalen a 1 dólar, más o menos)

**Y yo, Ramón, te apuesto a que se casa. Tú creí que le va a decir que no al "Sushi"-**

Kenshin se acercó a ellos.

**¿Sushi?-**

Los amigos saludaron al forastero japonés y le explicaron que "el Sushi" era el nombre del novio.

**Hum… y yo que pensaba que se llamaba "Aoshi"-** dijo Kenshin mirando hacia el cielo con una sonrisa traviesa. Don Ramón y don Lucho le sonrieron a su vez.

**Bueno… le decimos "el Sushi" de cariño, no más. Y la Fiera es la señorita Kaoru-** dijo don Ramón.

**¿La Fiera¿Y por qué le dicen así?**- Kenshin estaba sorprendido.

**Espérese un poco y va a saber por qué**- dijo un misterioso don Lucho.

* * *

Kaoru se tomaba su tiempo vistiéndose. Kojiro la esperaba impaciente en el salón, al pie de la escalera. Ya tenían un retraso de media hora y a ella por lo visto le daba lo mismo. Kaoru finalmente salió. Llevaba el cabello húmedo suelto a la espalda y no tenía maquillaje, pero así y todo se veía hermosa… Misao la precedía y Sanosuke les tomaba fotos.

**Vaya, Kaoru… si hasta pareces una mujer… -** se burló su hermano.

**Cuidadito, Sanosuke… -** lo amenazó la joven con el puño.

Misao miraba al piso tristemente. Notó la mirada de María sobre ella y se obligó a cambiar de expresión. Kojiro avanzó hacia su hija con losojos brillantes.

**Te ves tan linda como Rosario el día que nos casamos, Kaoru… soy el padre más orgulloso del mundo.**

Kaoru tomó el brazo de su padre y salió al bello jardín preparado para la ocasión. Estaban todos los invitados en sus lugares esperando a que comenzara la boda. Kenshin estaba cerca de Aoshi quien llevaba veinte minutos de pie en la misma postura, de brazos cruzados, sin mover ni un músculo. Kenshin no era tan serio y esa actitud lo divertía un tanto. Le intrigaba ese hombre. Se puso de pie y luego observó al jovial don Kojiro avanzar solemnemente por la alfombra blanca, muy orgulloso con Kaoru de su brazo. Más atrás, una chica, japonesa también, venía con una canasta de flores y con Sanosuke, el hermano de Kaoru.

La novia sin duda era hermosa, a pesar de su falta de maquillaje y de artificio alguno en su peinado. Sus cabellos negros se rizaban un tanto debido a la humedad, ocultos en parte por el velo blanco transparente que lo cubría. Pero a pesar de su belleza, no estaba radiante. Y se supone que las novias siempre están radiantes¿no?

Quizá en Japón solamente las novias se ven radiantes…

El padrecito empezó pronto la ceremonia y Kenshin, un tanto incómodo, repetía los movimientos del resto de los invitados, más conocedores de misas y esos pasos católicos para las ceremonias. Él, como buen investigador, creía solo en lo que podía ver y tocar. Y Dios no entraba en esas categorías. Pero respetaba las creencias de los demás.

**Kaoru… ¿Prometes amar y respetar a Aoshi hasta que la muerte los separe?-**

Kenshin puso atención en la novia. Solo la veía de espaldas, pero tenía una presencia que llenaba el lugar a pesar de ser menuda.

**No.-**

De pronto la gente se puso de pie ante la negativa de Kaoru a casarse. Aoshi la tomó de un brazo violentamente.

**¿Te casas si o no!-**

Kaoru le sostuvo la mirada, desafiante.

**¡No, poh!. No me caso contigo.** – Enseguida la joven se volvió a su padre.**- Ni con nadie¿entendiste, Kamiya?-**

**¡Pero Kaoru, cabra loca, no puedes hacer esto!**

Kaoru se levantó las faldas, dejando ver parte de sus blancas piernas, y se encaminó con paso firme a la salida, seguida de Kojiro. Aoshi permanecía clavado en el suelo, con los ojos inyectados de furia por la humillación sufrida.

**¡Claro que puedo hacerlo¡Te dije, papá… te dije bien clarito que yo no me pensaba casar! Pero yo no sé qué tení en la cabeza que no me entendí. Y con cuantos me obligues a acercarme a un altar, a toditos les voy a hacer lo mismo. Lo siento harto por el Sushi, pero es tan insistente como tú y asi no más entienden ustedes… ¡con medidas extremas! –**

Kaoru notó que Misao la seguía como perrito faldero, con sus enormes ojos verdiazules muy abiertos. Su prima era tan bellísima…

**Y tú… anda a cuidar al Sushi, que seguro te necesita más que yo ahora.- **dijo Kaoru a Misao antes de salir corriendo ante la amenaza de que Kojiro la dominara por la fuerza y la obligara a volver al altar. La joven saltó dentro de un vehículo estacionado cerca del lugar con Yahiko esperándola y se perdieron tras una nube de polvo.

Don Ramón sonreía. Acababa de ganar 10.000 pesos sin hacer nada más que observar tamaño espectáculo. Y Kenshin pensaba en lo que le contaría a su padre…

* * *

Aoshi bebía con la mirada fija en la salida por donde su flamante ex novia había desaparecido hacía dos horas. Su pulcro peinado hacia atrás había desaparecido y su fleco caía lacio sobre sus ojos de mirada azul acerada inyectados ya en sangre.

Misao había renunciado a consolarlo. Aunque por una parte estaba contenta de que siguiera soltero y de que no fuera el amor de su querida prima, sabía también que él sufría. Ignoraba si quería a Kaoru, pero estaba segura de que el golpe en su orgullo había sido más que grande. Pero además, Aoshi no había sido para nada agradable con ella, pues le sacó en cara el que Yahiko, su hermano menor, haya ayudado a Kaoru a escapar.

Su tío Kojiro haciendo gala de su simpatía habitual, hizo de cuenta que nada había pasado. Informó a los invitados que él había organizado una fiesta y que si bien no había casorio, al menos podrían bailar y comer a su cuenta. Lo que cayó como patada en el estómago al pobre Aoshi.

Mientras, Kaoru terminaba de armarse una bonita carpa en algún lugar cerca del mar. Yahiko y ella brindaron por su amada soltería y por haberle dado una lección al tozudo de su padre. Quizá ya no insistiera con esa tontería de ella casada.

Kenshin se excusó al rato, diciendo que deseaba descansar debido al largo viaje. Sabía de una cabaña en las tierras de Kojiro, a media hora de camino y que estaba a su disposición, asi que prometiendo regresar a almorzar cualquier día, se despidió de todos y se encaminó al que sería su hogar durante las vacaciones.

Ya en su cabaña conectó su computador portátil. Tenía que avisarle a su padre que había llegado bien a su destino. Quizá podría visitar algunas páginas sobre diseño…

No. Estaba de vacaciones. Después de hablar con su padre durante unos momentos por el servicio MSN, Kenshin cerró su computador y se tiró sobre un mullido sillón. Le gustaba esa cabaña, después de todo. Era muy acogedora y tenía un refrigerador bien surtido de comida, cortesía sin duda de María.

Pero al rato renunció a la idea de dormir. Quizá podría pasear un poco… si bien era de noche… podía seguir la línea de la playa.

* * *

Yahiko se dirigió a su casa a dormir. Había insistido en quedarse con Kaoru, acompañándola, pero ella le aseguró que estaba bien así, solita, y que se sabía defender estupendamente. Además, le enseñó su arma: el cuchillo que siempre llevaba a la cintura y un garrote enorme que encontró cerca de donde armó su carpa. Kaoru había planeado lo de su boda con antelación y había trasladado con tiempo las cosas hasta ese sector apartado y tranquilo entre árboles y arbustos.

Yahiko prometió regresar muy temprano por la mañana y le dejó a Kaoru su radio transmisor por si lo necesitaba. A pesar de que se iba, estaba muy preocupado, pero sabía que si el padre era terco, la hija lo era dos veces más. No es que Kaoru no amara a su padre. Claro que lo hacía, pero… don Kojiro tenía esa manía de querer dominar a los demás y Kaoru no deseaba ser dominada.

Menos por un hombre.

A pesar de las precauciones que tuvo, Yahiko no pudo evitar ser visto por un hombre que se movía como un puma en su territorio. Aoshi, ebrio y enfadado conducía su lancha cuando vio salir unas luces de camioneta de algún sector de la playa. Y siguiendo su instinto, se acercó remando para comprobar que su novia fugitiva estaba allí.

Y aún vestida de novia, la muy maldita.

Pero él se encargaría de que el vestidito no le durara mucho.

* * *

Kenshin se había sentado sobre una piedra enorme y observaba el mar iluminado por la luna. Era bellísimo y eso le hacía sentir en casa… eso de saber que se encontraba en una isla… y bueno, el haber visto a tanto compatriota suyo en la fiesta también ayudaba a ese sentimiento de familiaridad.

Había caminado un largo rato. Debía ser como las once de la noche, calculó. Bostezó… ahora que estaba lejos de la cabaña le entraba el sueño. Se levantó para regresar y al poco rato vio una lancha en la playa que antes no estaba allí.

Le extrañó el no haber escuchado el ruido del motor…

**¡Kaoru!-**

Kenshin escuchó esa voz… era del Sushi… es decir, de Aoshi…

Y si llamaba a Kaoru, era que ella estaba cerca de allí o Aoshi estaba muy borracho, lo que no era de extrañar debido a su forma escandalosa de beber en "la fiesta".

Kenshin se acercó y notó un blanco velo enredado en una rama. Apuró el paso. Una voz femenina llegó hasta él.

**Tú sabíai que yo no me quería casar, Aoshi, asi que no te vengai a hacer la víctima conmigo.-**

Esa manera de hablar tenía a Kenshin confundido… esa manía de la mujer de terminar los verbos en "i" en vez de "s"…

**Tú me traicionaste, Kaoru… yo estaba enamorado.-**

**Si, poh. Enamorado de los billetes que te ofreció mi padre¿o creí que no sé eso? Mira, sabí que más… ándate de aquí o no respondo.-** amenazó Kaoru.

Kenshin finalmente se encontró de frente con ellos. Aoshi tomaba a Kaoru por la cintura y trataba de besarla, pero ella se revolvía de tal manera que pronto tuvo que soltarla y ella se hizo de su garrote, poniéndose a la defensiva.

**Vete, Aoshi. Mañana si querí te pido perdón frente a todo Dalcahue. Pero ahora vete a tu casa y duerme un rato.-**

**¡No me voy a ir sin mi novia!-**

**¡Ya escuchó a la señorita, Aoshi¡Retírese!-**

Kaoru por primera vez reparó en Kenshin.

**Oye tú, no te metai en mis asuntos. Y tú, Aoshi, ándate.-**

Kenshin pestañeó… que mujer tan maleducada. Él le ofrecía su ayuda desinteresada y ella le gritaba.

Aoshi sacó un cuchillo de entre sus ropas.

**¡Vai a ser mi mujer quieras o no!-**

Kenshin ya estaba mareado con tanta terminación en "i". Pero decidió intervenir arrebatándole de una patada a Aoshi el cuchillo de la mano. De ahí como pudo lo empujó hacia atrás y lo obligó a largarse de allí. De algún modo, Aoshi supo que esa noche no era rival para nadie, asi que se subió a su lancha y se retiró a su hogar mascullando palabrotas en japones y español.

El pelirrojo Kenshin sonrió por haber ayudado a una dama en apuros. Se volvió para decirle que todo estaba bien, cuando recibió un puñetazo de pleno en la boca.

**¡Te dije que no te metieras en mis asuntos!-**

Kenshin estaba realmente sorprendido ante esa mujer. Ella lo miraba furiosa como si fuera él el agresor.

**Al menos podrías darme las gracias-** dijo Kenshin con su habitual buen humor a kilómetros de allí y el labio partido.

**Ya. Gracias, poh. -** dijo Kaoru con una mirada desafiante y las manos en la cintura.-**Y ahora ándate. No te pedí que me ayudaras-**

Kenshin iba a decirle algo, pero ella le dio la espalda y se ocupó en armarse una buena fogata para pasar la noche, ignorándolo del todo. Kenshin tomó la orilla de su sombrero de tela y lo empezó a tirar hacia abajo. Era una costumbre que tenía de cuando era niño, cuando se sentía confundido. Y esta mujer lo confundía sobremanera.

Kenshin emprendió inseguro el camino a casa. Supo que Aoshi no volvería, pero… le inquietaba saber, de todas maneras, que había una novia en medio de la nada, durmiendo sola en una carpa.

Una novia condenadamente bonita y mal genio…

Bah… sería muy bonita, pero con un carácter asi… seguro que no se casaría nunca. Él, personalmente, prefería a una mujer más dulce y de personalidad calma. Nunca podría fijarse en una mujer como esa Kaoru Kamiya.

* * *

Kaoru mientras pensaba en que por fin le había dado una buena lección a su padre. Que ya no la molestaría más. Y que tenía ante ella las riendas de su vida completamente bajo control.

Ella no deseaba relacionarse con hombres salvo su primo Yahiko que era como su hermano, y Sanosuke. Eran hombres de los que no se podía enamorar y eso era lo que deseaba evitar.

Había visto a su madre siempre muy enamorada de su padre, pero éste era un tipo bastante coqueto y muchas noches veía a su madre esperando al japonés hasta altas horas, preocupada. Ella sufrió lo indecible por amor y además, dejó su fortuna en manos de aquél extranjero.

Kaoru repudiaba todo lo japonés, con excepciones claras. Sanosuke, Misao, Yahiko y su tía Sakura, la madre de sus primos. Kaoru jamás aprendió el idioma y estaba orgullosa de lucir en su cédula de identidad la nacionalidad chilena, por haber nacido en ese país.

Kaoru se tomó un mate calentito y después se metió en su carpa. Se colocó ropa abrigadora y entrando en su saco de dormir, se dispuso al merecido descanso. Al día siguiente debía ir a trabajar, como siempre. Antes de dormir recordó al sujeto ese japonés… el entrometido. Tenía un acento muy raro para hablar. Bueno… era obvio que se manejaba algo hablando español, pero si volvía a aparecerse y molestarlo, Kaoru le daría lecciones gratis e intensivas de insultos en buen chileno.

Y de puro buena persona que era.

* * *

Fin acto uno

Marzo 1, 2005

Notas de autora

¡Hola!

Hace tiempo quería escribir una obra donde alguno de los protagonistas hablara en chileno. Tenía varias ideas, de hecho están por ahí apuntadas, pero, esta serie marca mi re-debut como escritora de fics de Kenshin.

Me interesan mucho los comentarios de mis compatriotas para saber si el lenguaje es adecuado. Por lo menos Kaoru hablará en chileno todo el fic... Kenshin aprenderá de a poco. Y bueno, las opiniones de los demás también para saber si hay alguna frase que no entiendan, aunque deberían al menos,por el contexto.

Esta obra está basada en una teleserie chilena que dieron el año 99. Se llamaba "La Fiera" y es sin duda mi favorita. Tanto asi que la segunda vez que la emitieron, la grabé. Y la veo regularmente… ajajaja, me encanta Claudia di Girólamo y Francisco Reyes como pareja protagónica en esa novela.

Desde luego, para mis compatriotas que la hayan visto, debo decir que esta historia está basada en esa… por lo tanto no saldrán todos los personajes y las situaciones no serán precisamente las mismas. Pero me gusta la idea porque me parece que la actitud de la FIERA le queda bien a Kaoru y la del Echaurren le queda espectacular a Kenshin… jeje

Bueno, me despido. Los quiero y gracias por leerme.

Blankaoru reloaded.


	2. El forastero japonés

Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen sino a Watsuki Nobuhiro. Tampoco la idea original de este fic, que sería de un caballero llamado Víctor Carrasco (confirmado). Bueno, en realidad, toda esta historia va a quedar tan remezclada que aunque quisieran meterme demanda, no podrían… y al final, los diálogos iempre quedaron en negrita...

* * *

La Fiera (Directamente a Ti)

Acto dos:

El forastero japonés.

* * *

Temprano, al día siguiente después del matrimonio que no se concretó, Kaoru se encontraba en las instalaciones de la salmonera ubicada en la costa y que ella se encargaba de dirigir.

La empresa había sido fundada por su abuelo materno y fue heredada a su madre, que era hija única. La salmonera García daba trabajo a buena parte de la gente de la zona. Cuando Rosario se casó con Kojiro, él le ayudó a administrarla y finalmente se hizo dueño junto a su hermana Omasu y un amigo de la mitad de la empresa adquiriendo acciones. Además, hizo contacto con algunos amigos japoneses y lo que consiguió fue abrir nuevos mercados para la salmonera que actualmente exportaba a Japón parte de su producción, por lo tanto, la inclusión de Kojiro en la sociedad fue bastante acertada.

Kaoru por su parte entró a la Universidad Austral para estudiar Administración de Empresas. A pesar que desde adolescente se había acercado a su madre para ayudarla con las cuentas de la empresa, sentía que necesitaba más preparación. Su madre había muerto hacía ocho años en un accidente automovilístico y Kaoru se convirtió en la mano derecha de su padre. Ahora, habiendo egresado el año anterior de la universidad, había tomado las riendas de la salmonera con el total consentimiento de su padre que estaba consciente de lo capacitada que estaba ella y Kaoru ya había comprado algunas acciones, que le aseguraban el control del 25 por ciento. Sanosuke tenía una participación del 10 por cientoy ella aspiraba a comprar las acciones que faltaran para tener el otro 15 por ciento que pertenecía a, según ella, extraños en los que confiaba su padre.

Ella dirigía con mano de hierro a pesar de su juventud al resto de los trabajadores e imponía horarios razonables. Entre otras cosas había horarios para alimentar a los salmones, otros para retirar la mortandad (los que se mueren por diferentes causas) y limpieza de los corrales. Si, corrales, porque había corrales en el agua para mantener a los salmones en su sitio, junto a los de su misma edad.

Kaoru cada mes ingresaba dinero en la cuenta de su padre y su tía que correspondía a su ganancia, a la cuenta de su hermano y a la de un tal señor Hiko que era el otro socio. Kaoru nunca había visto al tal señor Hiko, pero jamás había dejado de ingresarle su dinero.

Yahiko se encargaba de administrar los alimentos de los salmones. Tenía 19 años y aspiraba a dar la PSU (Prueba de suficiencia para ingresar a la universidad) pues ya llevaba dos años desde que salió de la escuela y quería estudiar algo para ayudar a su prima en la empresa. Y en ese momento se acercaba a Kaoru que anotaba algo en un expediente, en uno de los tantos corredores flotantes que había dispuesto en la superficie del agua, vestida con su ropa de trabajo y un chaleco naranjo que usaba como protección: Si caía al agua por accidente, se mantendría a flote con el chaleco y sería visible. Aunque todos sabían nadar muy bien, nunca estaba de más tomar precauciones.

**Kaoru, que bueno que te veo… quería saber cómo habías dormido.-**

Kaoru le sonrió a su primo favorito. Era bien simpático y el cariño era mutuo. Yahiko admiraba el carácter fuerte e independiente de la joven. En el fondo deseaba ser como ella… aunque le gustaría que Kaoru sonriera más a menudo.

**Dormí harto bien, poh, Yahiko. Ahora estoy segura de que el Kamiya ya no va a seguir con sus tonterías de casarme con alguien.**

**Bueno… eso espero**.- dijo sonriendo Yahiko, volteando para que Kaoru no notara demasiado sus lentes oscuros. Pero ella enseguida se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

Kaoru alargó la mano hacia su primo y descubrió que tenía un tremendo moretón en el ojo derecho. Miró a Yahiko esperando explicaciones y él sólo bajó la cabeza.

**¿Quién te pegó? Porque si fue el Sushi, yo misma le voy a dar una… -**

**No… no fue Aoshi… **- dijo Yahiko**.- A él no lo he visto desde la boda. Esto… me lo hizo el tío Kojiro.-**

**¡CÓOOOOOMO!-**

**Ayer en la noche, después que te dejé, me fue a buscar a la casa para preguntarme dónde estabas. Como no le quise decir, y además el _cachó_ que yo te había ayudado a fugarte… me… me pegó. Mi mami se puso en medio y por eso no siguió. Pero no te preocupes, Kaoru… estoy bien, no me hizo nada más.-**

Demasiado tarde lo había dicho Yahiko, porque en los ojos de Kaoru brillaba la indignación por el ataque de su padre a su más leal amigo y pariente.

Y confidente.

**¿Está todo listo para hoy, Yahiko?-**

**Si, Kaoru. La gente dice que está dispuesta a ayudarte, asi que no te preocupes. A esta hora deben estar preparando todo para trasladar tu casa. La minga será como a las dos de la tarde.-**

Nuevamente los ojos de Kaoru volvían a brillar. Pero ya no de furia, sino más bien de satisfacción. Sería independiente de una vez. Ese día quedaría marcado como el inicio de su nueva vida. Pero antes, tendría que hablar con su padre.

* * *

Kenshin despertó bastante tarde en realidad. Y es que los últimos cinco días habían sido de locos por lo de su viaje. Primero, de Japón a Estados Unidos y desde allí hizo escala en Buenos Aires, Argentina, luego a Santiago de Chile y por ahí decidió, por qué no, hacer el resto del viaje vía terrestre ya que iba con tiempo. Asi que adquirió un auto para sus propósitos… y anduvo casi dos días conduciendo parando para comer y dormir, guiado por su mapa. El viaje le pareció interesante por el hecho de ver, saliendo de Santiago hacia el sur, muchas casas, luego campos… pasando Concepción, empezó a ver árboles enormes a cada lado de la carretera. Hacia ese lado del mundo, el clima era más lluvioso y por lo tanto había más vegetación.

Le gustaba esa carretera. A él le gustaba la velocidad y aquí podía andar a 120 km hora tan tranquilo. Después de pasar por Puerto Montt, en el día dos de su viaje terrestre, se dirigió a Calbuco, donde podría abordar el trasbordador que lo llevaría hasta la isla grande de Chiloé, donde, por lo demás, hacía más frío.

Y luego, había conducido 4 horas más para llegar a la famosa boda… realmente estaba agotado. Eso sin contar las horas cambiadas que tenía en su pobre cuerpo.

Se estiró dentro de las abrigadoras sábanas y mantas y decidió que era un buen día. Estaba calentito y feliz y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se daba cuenta de que podía dormir lo que le placiera y que podía hacer lo que se le viniera en gana. Era su año sabático. Genial.

En realidad, sería más genial si no tuviera esa ligera molestia en el labio. Entonces recordó las aventuras que vivió la noche anterior, antes de regresar a la casa asignada para él.

La mujer esa, Kaoru. Ahora entendía muy bien por qué le decían la Fiera. Menudo carácter se gastaba...

Kenshin la apartó de su mente, se hizo un ovillo y cerró los ojos nuevamente. Estaba tan bien en la cama… hum… dormiría un rato más.

El celular empezó a sonar insistentemente, asi que Kenshin estiró una mano para alcanzarlo. Por lo visto, lo llamaba don Kojiro. Contestó. Le había caído bien el amigo de su padre a pesar de ser un tanto… excéntrico.

**Hola, Kenshin… ¿Amaneciste bien¿Te ha gustado la casa que preparé para ti?-**

Sin duda este Kojiro gustaba de atender estupendo a sus amigos.

**Yes… digo… si, don Kojiro. Está todo excelente y he descansado muy bien. –**

**Qué bueno, hijo. Mira… te invito a almorzar a mi casa hoy, para darte la bienvenida oficial a Chile. Y asi conversamos sobre mi amigo Seijuro.-**

A Kenshin no le pareció mala idea ir a almorzar. Después de unos momentos, se despidió cortésmente de Kojiro, prometiéndole estar a la una en punto para comer pollo arvejado con arroz… que no sería un plato muy típico de la zona, pero era la especialidad de María.

El pelirrojo entonces miró el reloj en la pared y después de estirarse nuevamente, se acurrucó mejor y se quedó dormido.

* * *

Aoshi por su parte aún no despertaba.

Misao trabajaba en su casa manteniéndola ordenada y limpia. La joven había pasado a cuarto medio por lo que era su último año de estudios en la escuela. Y soñaba con ir a la universidad. Asi que se puso a buscar trabajo y Aoshi le ofreció un sueldo razonable por cuidar de su casa.

Y con lo enamorada que estaba Misao del Sushi… perdón, de Aoshi, pues… por qué no.

Además… quizá podría seguir trabajando con él después de ingresar a clases. Le llamaba mucho la atención este hombre tan solitario que había llegado a la isla hacía cinco años: a la boda no habían asistido familiares de él porque no tenía, salvo algunos primos muy lejanos que vivían en Japón. Sonreía nada, casi. Realmente era un hombre silencioso que la inquietaba debido al misterio que parecía rodearlo, siempre él muy serio, muy guiado por el sentido del honor y ese tipo de cosas… a ella le costaba entender su mentalidad, pues ella había sido criada de manera más informal y libre para tomar sus decisiones. Omasu quería que Misao y Yahiko se criaran para ser tan divertidos como su padre Javier Lizama.

La joven preparaba el desayuno: tostadas y algo de te para Aoshi. En cuanto tuvo la bandeja, subió al segundo piso de la enorme casa de madera y suspiró. Su madre le había dicho que en Japón no había mucho espacio y pocas personas podían permitirse casas tan grandes como las que ellos conocían y tenían. Misao amaba la libertad y la grandeza de espacio que conocía en su tierra de Chiloé, las acogedoras casas de madera. Bueno… no era la capital del país y el clima era a veces algo molesto con tanta lluvia en invierno, pero, ella no lo cambiaría si le decían que tenía que vivir como sardina y respirar smog todo el tiempo en una gran ciudad.

Aoshi no despertó cuando Misao entró en su habitación. Estaba todo desparramado en la cama, con el pijama arrugadísimo y mal puesto, las frazadas enredadas en la cintura y las sábanas en el suelo. Por lo visto no había tenido dulces sueños.

La chica se sintió un poco culpable por sentirse feliz de que haya fracasado la boda de Aoshi. Él estaba sufriendo, porque quería a Kaoru y seguro que despertaría con un tremendo dolor de cabeza por haber bebido tanto. Misao apuntó mentalmente conseguir aspirinas y preparar algo ligero para comer.

El hombre se movió nuevamente en sueños y de pronto abrió los ojos. Tenía unas ojeras impresionantes y el cabello revuelto. Asi y todo a Misao se le hizo adorable. Pero, como ella no podía hacer gran cosa de momento, le dejó su bandeja con desayuno en el velador junto a la cama y se retiró del cuarto.

De lo contrario, lo habría abrazado y besado hasta hacerle entender que a pesar de verse como una niña, ella podía ser toda una mujer.

Su mujer.

* * *

Kojiro observaba desde el balcón de su cuarto su jardín. Y más allá, la orilla de uno de la playa.

La casa de Kojiro Kamiya estaba perfecta, como siempre. Los jardines habían sido limpiados temprano en la mañana y nada evidenciaba que la gente había bailado y bebido alegremente. Las habitaciones también lucían impecables y el inconfundible aroma del pan amasado por María impregnaba el lugar.

Era toda una joya esa mujer. Cocinaba delicioso, mantenía todo en orden y cuidaba de sus hijos. La conocía hacía pocos años, cuando decidió contratar a una lugareña que se hiciera cargo de su casa después de la muerte de Rosario. María no hablaba mucho, pero tenía una sonrisa cálida, unos enormes ojos negros y senos generosos para refugiarse en ellos, acentuados por la cintura estrecha y las caderas anchas.

Realmente le gustaba esa mujer. Y Kojiro sabía que era mutuo. Pero a él también le gustaba la esposa del doctor… ahhh… estas chilenas lo traían loco, sin duda.

Bueno, al menos María ya compartía discretamente su cama hacía más o menos un año. Rara vez mencionaban lo que había entre ellos, pero durante las noches, cuando hacían el amor, María era generosa. La mejor amante que había tenido.

El japonés esbozó una sonrisa. A pesar de haber vivido un fiasco la tarde anterior, se sentía relajado. María lo había acogido con su dulzura habitual y le había hecho olvidar que tenía una hija lista para meterla en el Psiquiátrico y de que su hermana Omasu no le quería hablar por haber golpeado a Yahiko durante la noche.

Ya hablaría con Kaoru. Conociéndola… sabía que ella no se disculparía. El problema era que quizá Kaoru era igual a él en muchos aspectos. Rosario, su madre, nunca había sido tan conflictiva. Había sido una buena esposa, aunque quizá no suficientemente buena para él si tomamos en cuenta que él había tenido aventuras extramaritales aquí y allá.

Decidió salir a dar una vuelta. Dentro de un rato vendría su amigo Kenshin a almorzar y conversarían. Sanosuke, había salido a pasear y Kojiro no lo detuvo. Su hijo estudiaba derecho en la Universidad de Chile, en Santiago, y ahora estaba de vacaciones. Y lo mejor es que pronto terminaría la carrera, asi que no lo molestaría. Sanosuke sería su orgullo, ya que de Kaoru no podía decir lo mismo por las estupideces que hacía.

* * *

Kaoru detuvo sus actividades a las doce y decidió ir a hablar con su padre de una vez. Asi aprovechaba de comer algo.

Le dejó la salmonera encargada a Yahiko y montó en su caballo "Gitano". A ella le gustaba mucho montar a caballo y éste era su medio de transporte para ir a casi todos lados. Aunque Kaoru tenía una camioneta, prácticamente no la usaba, salvo en invierno.

Cuando Kaoru llegó hasta su casa, le llego el delicioso aroma del pollo arvejado de María. Se dirigió a la cocina y se encontró con la persona de aquella casa que más quería.

**Hola, María. Huele rico…** - sonrió Kaoru.

María era afortunada, porque Kaoru siempre le sonreía y la trataba con cariño. Sin duda estos Kamiya eran especiales con ella.

**Hola, "Karito"** – la saludó la mujer con un abrazo.-**Ya me teníai preocupada. Tu padre estaba furioso ayer en la noche y…-**

**Bueno… con él vengo a hablar ahora**.- la cortó una Kaoru que siempre iba al grano y que no estaba para sermones. **-¿Dónde está?-**

**Salió hace un rato, pero debe estar por llegar.-** María meditó un poco y agregó.- **Justo ahora tengo que salir, porque quedé de ir con mi hermana a buscar una lanita que le iban a traer. ¿No te molestas si te dejo sola?-**

**No te preocupí, María. Anda no más. Yo espero al Kamiya.-**

María salió de la cocina y luego de tomar su cartera y envolverse en una manta de lana debido al viento frío que corría, salió a encontrarse con Elena. Pensó en recomendarle a Kaoru que no hiciera enfadar a Kojiro, pero… seguramente no le haría caso.

Mientras, Kaoru se fue a su cuarto, por si tenía algo aún que llevarse. Su padre aún no se había dado cuenta de que su ropa no estaba allí…

Pero luego sintió hambre. Se dirigió a la cocina y decidió servirse un poco de esa comida deliciosa. Un plato con arroz y una pata o tuto de pollo encima, decorado con arvejas y zanahorias… nada más rico. Se fue al comedor y se instaló en la mesa. A pesar de haber llevado tenedor y cuchillo, desistió con el pollo. Era difícil para ella comer pollo usando utensilios, porque¿hay algo más complicado que eso? Siempre se resbala el pollo o lo que sea que haya en el plato acompañándolo. Asi que Kaoru, en vista de que estaba sola y de que no ofendía a nadie, tomó la pata de pollo con la mano y así empezó a comérsela.

* * *

Kenshin llegó puntual a la cita. En la entrada de la casa notó un precioso convertible rojo y no tuvo que ser demasiado astuto para darse cuenta de que Kojiro Kamiya hacía su aparición. Y venía con Sanosuke y esa chica tan linda del día anterior… Misao. Venía a reemplazar a María un rato en la casa, para encargarse de servir el almuerzo.

El hombre mayor guardó su vehículo y recibió a Kenshin como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Sanosuke, que se había encontrado con su padre en la entrada de la casa también lo saludó con una gran sonrisa y luego entre los dos presentaron oficialmente a Misao a quien Kenshin vio la tarde anterior en la boda.

**Esta belleza de niña es Misao. Es mi sobrina y por ahora viene a ayudarme, porque la María no podrá estar con nosotros, Kenshin**.- dijo Kojiro.

Misao saludó cortésmente a Kenshin, decidiendo que le caía bien. Y éste se quitó su gorra de tela para saludar a tan joven dama. Luego se lo acomodó en la cabeza nuevamente.

Ella lo comparó mentalmente con Aoshi. Aoshi siempre era muy formal para vestir y comportarse. Pero este pelirrojo era otra cosa. Llevaba el cabello algo largo tomado en una coleta… y no se veía mal. Vestía de manera casual: pantalones color café, camiseta cuello de tortuga beige y una chaqueta café más oscura que los pantalones, de cotelé. Se veía bien y estaba relajado. Y sonreía. Definitivamente le agradaba ese tipo.

**Bueno, entonces entremos a la casa.-** dijo Kojiro. Kenshin, Sanosuke y Misao lo siguieron. Ninguno de los cuatro notó que en un rincón del enorme jardín, había un caballo.

Y así fue como llegaron al comedor, aunque Kenshin se quedó un poco más atrás.

**¡Kaoru!... ¿qué haces aquí, cabra loca?-** exclamó sorprendido Kojiro al ver a su fugitiva hijita alimentándose alegremente.- **¿Vienes a disculparte?-**

Kaoru no se molestó en pararse. Simplemente siguió comiendo.

**Hola, papá. Estoy súper bien, gracias por preguntar… y también me da gusto verte.** - le respondió Kaoru con evidente ironía.-** Vine a hablar contigo… ¡Hola, Misao, Hola, hermanito.-**

**Ahora no puedo atenderte, Kaoru. ¿No ves que tengo visitas?-** dijo Kojiro sintiendo que empezaba a enfadarse. Misao no sabía si irse derecho a la cocina o quedarse, porque padre e hija siempre acababan peleando. Se quedó al sentir la mano de Sanosuke en la espalda infundándole serenidad.

Kenshin se acercó al comedor para ver con quien hablaba Kojiro, descubriendo a la novia que le había dado un puño la noche anterior. Aunque desde luego vestía muy diferente, si bien tenía el largo cabello suelto y un tanto enmarañado por haber cabalgado..

Kaoru también lo vio.

Y no le hizo la más mínima gracia.

Incluso, se le agrió el carácter.

**¿Qué esta haciendo este tipo aquí! –** dijo la joven, levantándose de la mesa con el pollo aún en la mano, poniéndose a la defensiva.

Kenshin se sintió descolocado debido a que todo el mundo lo trataba bien y en cambio esta mujer lo trataba como si tuviera la tiña, garrapatas y piojos, todo incluido. Pero se repuso y sonrió con su despreocupación habitual.

**Kenshin… Kenshin Himura.-** se presentó Kenshin estirando la mano para estrecharla con la femenina a modo de saludo que Kaoru rechazó dándole un último mordisco al pollo. Sin embargo Kenshin no se molestó y agregó, quitándose el sombrero y empezando a darle vueltas.- **Gracias, a mí también me da gusto verte. En realidad, tu padre, que es mucho más amable que tú, me ha invitado cordialmente a almorzar. Pero no sabía que te gustaba comer con la mano. Quizá asi es más… hum…** - Kenshin trató de recordar algún término adecuado en español y dio con él**.-… sabroso. Me pregunto cómo lo harás con la sopa…-**

Kojiro puso cara de no entender. Por lo visto ya se conocían… y no precisamente de la boda.

Kaoru se sintió inmediatamente ofendida.

**¿Te estai acaso burlando de mí?-** le reprochó al pelirrojo, dejando el pollo en el plato, porque necesitaba sus dos manos libres para romperle la cara al tipo ese tan entrometido.

Pero entre Kojiro y Sanosuke lograron detener a Kaoru para que no golpeara al pobre Kenshin que miraba divertido a esa mujer tan temperamental. Nunca había visto algo igual.

**Kaoru¡sosiégate, cabra loca!.-** le dijo Kojiro a punto de perder la paciencia con su hija. Kaoru se soltó de su padre y de su hermano, se limpió las manos con una servilleta y tomando su morral desde el respaldo de uno de los asientos decidió salir de allí.

**Bueno, poh, me voy. Pero eso si, Kamiya. Venía a decirte que me voy de la casa y que te hagai _cachirulitos_ si crei que me voy a casar con algún candidato comprado. Y que ni se te ocurra volver a golpear a Yahiko o yo misma te denuncio a los _pacos_ (carabineros) Eso. Asi que chao.-**

**¿Cómo que te vas de la casa¡¿Qué te crees, cabra de mierda, que dejai primero la tendalá en la boda y después querís irte de la casa!-** vociferaba Kojiro con el rostro rojo de la ira. Kenshin estaba por decidir que Chile era un país de locos. Y estaba seguro de haber oído por ahí que "mierda" era una palabrota…

**¡Y me voy, poh!. Ya me aburrí de que voh queraí controlar mi vida. Si los demás te aguantan, bien por ellos, porque lo que es yo, me voy!-**

Y salió tan digna y enojada hasta que le llegó una voz masculina, hablando un español con acento más raro que ver al Sushi atacado de la risa:

**Hasta pronto, Kaoru. Y cuando quieras, ve a verme a mi casa. Sé preparar un plato delicioso que se come así como te gusta a ti.-** Kenshin hizo gesto de utilizar las manos. Y sonreía bien contento a pesar de la tremenda escena presenciada.

Kaoru se dio la vuelta para mirar a Kenshin. Contó hasta diez. Luego prosiguió su camino. Misao corrió a la cocina a calentar el almuerzo y Kenshin, intrigado, salió tras Kaoru quien, a zancadas se dirigía hacia "Gitano" que comía pasto tan tranquilo del jardín de Kojiro. Sanosuke corrió a servirle agua a su padre.

**Hey… espera… chica… Kaoru…-**

Kaoru había alcanzado a su caballo. Pero se giró para ver a ese tipo y ver si podía romperle algo como una pierna. Asi estaba de enfadada.

**Dime… ¿por qué no te simpatizo yo?-** preguntó Kenshin.

Kaoru se subió a su caballo, tragándose las palabrotas que trataban de brotar de su linda boca. No tenía tiempo para darle las lecciones intensivas, porque tenía que supervisar la minga que estaba por empezar.

**Déjame en paz, pelirrojo.-** dijo. Y se fue.

* * *

Kojiro recién se había tomado una pastilla para la presión. Esta Kaoru no le hacía bien a su salud cuando empezaba a hacer tonterías. Y ya estaba haciendo otra estupidez aparte de dejar plantado al Sushi.

Y eso que todavía faltaba que llegara el Sushi a reclamarle más tarde lo del plantón…

Pero irse de la casa… por favor. ¿Y a dónde se iría? Lo mejor era no pensar en ello, porque ahora tenía un invitado al que acoger… ya iría más tarde a la salmonera a hacer lo que debío haber hecho hacía años. Bajarle los pantalones a su hija y dejarle las nalgas rojas a correazos. Asi entendían las bestias como ella.

Kenshin estaba bastante cómodo después del segundo encontrón con Kaoru. Hablaba con Sanosuke y Misao que fue invitada a la mesa a comer también. Todo estaba delicioso. Kojiro se tranquilizó y también habló con Kenshin sobre temas diversos. Y a pesar de haber empezado de manera más bien polémica, la reunión acabó siendo un éxito, con Kenshin, Sanosuke y Misao convertidos en amigos. Y Kojiro contento con las noticias sobre la recuperación satisfactoria de Seijuro, su amigo de toda la vida, después de un accidente vascular.

**De hecho, el médico le recomendó a mi padre dejar la vida de ciudad y trasladarse a la costa.-** terminó diciendo Kenshin a Kojiro. Hablaba todo el tiempo en español, debido a que, por lo que le había comentado Kojiro, Sanosuke hablaba y entendía lo básico del japonés y Misao también.

**Lamento no haberme preocupado más de su educación en ese aspecto, pero… no pensé volver nunca más a Japón. Tú sabes, Kenshin, que Seijuro y yo nos hicimos amigos en el orfanato, por lo tanto al menos yo, no tengo allá a familiares que me esperen. En cambio aquí, tengo hijos y un muerto enterrado. Por eso ya no puedo irme. Y a mis hijos y sobrinos no les interesa irse del país.-**

**No he visto mucho de su país, pero espero poder hacerlo ahora que estaré aquí un tiempo. Tengo que regresar a Japón para ayudar a mi padre a buscar una casa nueva.-**

**Si, si…-** dijo Kojiro.- **por eso de que debe cambiarse a la costa. ¿Sabes? Mejor dile a tu padre que se venga para acá… seguro que le va bien y además, está su parte de la salmonera dando dinero, asi que puede vivir aquí sin problemas de plata.-**

**¿Salmonera?-** preguntó Kenshin. Él no había oído nada de eso antes.

Kojiro entonces le contó que años atrás Seijuro se hizo socio de la salmonera aportando capital para su reestructuración. Que su dinero estaba guardado en el banco para que él dispusiera de ella aunque Seijuro había tocado poco ese dinero, por lo que ya tenía una pequeña fortuna.

**Si tu padre acepta venirse, le mando a construir una casa donde él quiera.-**

A Kenshin le pareció buena idea, porque su padre siempre recordaba con cariño la temporada que estuvo en Chile, junto a su amigo de toda la vida. En esa época Kenshin era un niño y cada vez que su padre regresaba de esos viajes, siempre lo veía feliz y relajado. Se lo comentaría a Seijuro en cuanto regresara a su casa.

* * *

La nueva casa de Kaoru era todo su orgullo. Ella había aprovechado parte de la herencia de su madre para hacerse dueña de un terreno que quedaba cerca de la salmonera, pero en dirección opuesta a la casa de su padre, también al lado de la playa.

La casa había sido construida entera en madera… pero al otro lado del canal. Cerca de donde vivía Aoshi.

Cuando Kaoru llegó al lugar de emplazamiento de su casa, observó que todo estaba listo para iniciar la minga. Estaban los lugareños y uno que otro turista seguramente atraído por el rumor de que observaría una de las más interesantes costumbres de la zona.

María y su hermana Elena estaban allí también. María miraba a Kaoru con cierto repruebo. Kaoru enseguida se acercó a ella.

**Perdóname, poh, María, por no haberte dicho antes… pero es que no quería que te sintieras mal por ocultarle algo al papá. Por eso le dije a Elena que te hiciera salir pa traerte para acá. Yo no podía tener mi minga sin ti.-**

María entonces sonrió a su "Karito" y la abrazó.

**No te preocupí, Karito. Mira, te voy a acompañar y voy a ayudar en todo lo quepueda para que esta minga sea la más bonita.-**

Yahiko salió del interior de la casa junto a Julio Alvarado, el mecánico del pueblo que en ese momento, acababa de reforzar la casa de dos pisos por dentro con palos atravesados para que la estructura soportara todo el traqueteo que sufriría durante su traslado sin sucumbir.

**Señorita Kaoru-** dijo Julio, de 30 años, alto y delgado, humilde y servicial.- **ya terminamos dentro, asi que estamos casi listos.**

**Ya, poh. Ustedes aquí son los expertos. Yo no más puedo dejarlo todo en sus manos.-**

Luis y Ramón, los sujetos que en la boda habían apostado dinero por si se concretaba o no, también estaban entre los asistentes a la minga y ayudaban eficientemente. Ramón era hermano mayor de Julio, por cierto. Conducía un taxi. Luis, por su parte, tenía un restorancito bastante famoso en el mercado del pueblo, donde los lugareños iban a beber, desayunar o conversar.

Julio se subió al tractor que les había prestado un vecino para hacerlo partir. Los hombres de la minga preparaban las sogas, nudos y ganchos que unirían la casa a la parte trasera del tractor para empezar a tirarla. La casa había sido construida sobre dos enormes troncos que evitarían que su parte inferior se deteriorara al moverla.

Las mujeres en tanto se adelantaron en las camionetas que encendían sus motores. Los niños eran llamados por sus madres para irse con ellas y no estorbar en la tiradora de casa. Julio, por su parte encendió el tractor y de pronto todo de llenó de excitación.

Kaoru no cabía en sí de felicidad cuando el tractor empezó a moverse. Rápidamente se metió en su casa y subió al segundo piso, para mirar desde la ventana. Las cuerdas y cadenas se tensaron y entonces, luego de un remezón, la casa empezó a deslizarse por el camino. Como se había reunido más gente de la prevista, dos patrullas de carabineros, que habían sido previamente avisados, se adelantaron a la caravana para prevenir accidentes y abrirles el camino hasta el canal.

Julio conducía con Yahiko de copiloto. Misao apareció corriendo por un recodo del camino.

**¡Kaoooruuu… primaaaa!-** le gritó la más pequeña para hacerse notar.

**¡Creí que no ibai a venir!-** le dijo Kaoru tan contenta desde su ventana.

**¡Sanosuke viene más atrás¡Le conté y no quiso perdérseloo!-**

Sanosuke apareció tras Misao.

**¡Hermanaaaaa, qué bonita casaa!-**

María se acercó a ellos.

**Vamos, niñitos, que tenemos que unirnos a la caravana.-** los tres se subieron a uno de los vehículos.

A don Luis se le daba muy bien tocar el acordeón, asi que, junto a sus amigos músicos de corazón, empezaron a tocar canciones propias de la zona para amenizar lo que ya era una fiesta en movimiento. El tractor seguía su lenta y continua marcha hacia la orilla del canal donde las lanchas y un barco esperaban la llegada de la casa. Y es que el lugar de emplazamiento final quedaba al otro lado…

* * *

Aoshi había tenido un día pésimo y de pronto sintió mucha agitación en las afueras de su casa. Se asomó a la ventana y vio una caravana de gente y más atrás, una casa enorme moviéndose. Esa escandalosa gente venía cantando y riendo y él lo único que podía desear era un poco de paz…

Estaba por meterse a la cama nuevamente cuando notó a Misao en la parte trasera de una de las camionetas reir alegremente, como solo ella podía hacerlo. Enseguida descubrió a María… a la señora Omasu y don Javier… ¿quién se estaba cambiando con casa y todo?

Cuando descubrió a Kaoru sentada en la ventana del segundo piso, sonriendo como si fuera realmente feliz, se le vino el mundo abajo y le dolió mucho el orgullo.

Claro, era feliz porque seguía soltera y para colmo, organizaba una minga para dar cuenta al mundo de su felicidad mientras él llevaba medio día vomitando y con la pieza oscura porque la luz le molestaba… solo y tremendamente infeliz.

Y para colmo esa pequeña arpía de Misao lo abandonaba y se iba con la prima…

Aoshi se preguntó si don Kojiro sabría de la minga para su hija. Como no lo vio en la caravana, decidió hacerle una llamada telefónica para informarle. Después de todo, la familia debía estar unida¿no?

* * *

Kojiro había decidido ofrecerle a Kenshin un bonito paseo en lancha. Él tenía una e invitó a su amigo a conocer la belleza de los canales de la isla usando la embarcación. Misao y Sanosuke habían desaparecido y él tenía asuntos que resolver más tarde, asi que Kenshin se vio recibiendo clases rápidas sobre manejo de lanchas y como Kenshin algo sabía, enseguida se dispuso al paseo en solitario, agradeciendo la confianza que Kojiro depositaba en él.

Cerca de las tres de la tarde el teléfono en casa de Kojiro empezó a sonar. Pero éste estaba ocupado durmiendo una buena siesta después de almorzar. Más tarde iría a pelear con la hija.

El pelirrojo observaba todo con un sentimiento de tranquilidad. El paisaje era bellísimo y se preguntó si no habría universidades cercanas que necesitasen de un profesor de diseño industrial… apartó esos pensamientos, porque él estaba aquí solo de paso por algunas semanas. Aunque la idea era tentadora.

La casa estaba ya en la orilla del canal. Los ganchos ahora eran sacados del tractor y se unían a un barco pequeño, ubicado a prudente distancia de la costa, para tirar la casa por el canal y asi cruzarlo. El ahijado de María, Esteban, era dueño de la embarcación y orgulloso, empezaba a maniobrarla, experto como era de las corrientes del canal, una vez los ganchos estuvieron listos. Julio y Yahiko le entregaron el tractor a su dueño y lo invitaron al asado que habría durante la noche... y enseguida saltaron dentro de una de las lanchas que seguirían a la casa durante su recorrido por el agua.

Kaoru no salió de su casa cuando ésta entró en el canal. La madera flotaba y si bien buena parte del primer piso se inundó, ella se mantuvo firme en su ventana, demasiado feliz. Tenía una vista espectacular desde allí. Veía los botes y lanchas decoradas con flores de papel que precedían a su casa, provocándole en el pecho una emoción indescriptible al sentirse más que nunca parte de una comunidad. María y Elena la saludaban desde una embarcación. Don Luis se había trasladado con sus músicos a otro bote y desde allí llenaban con música el ambiente… Sanosuke, Omasu y Misao, la saludaban y le tomaban fotos, asi como algunos turistas. Y Kaoru les animaba a todos y los saludaba más contenta que Miss Universo. En una lancha que se adelantaba, iban Yahiko y Julio que debían estar en la orilla para verificar que otro tractor estuviera en tierra listo para la ocasión, porque había que arrastrar la casa algunos metros más adentro desde la orilla.

Kenshin iba bastante interesado en el paisaje, cuando escuchó los acordes de la música y mirando hacia el frente, observó una serie de puntitos que cortaban el paso. Avanzó más lentamente y notó como una casa estaba avanzando por el canal. Y eso si que le llamó la atención, asi que se acercó a la caravana con total confianza al notar el ambiente festivo.

Misao fue la primera en notarlo.

**¡Holaaa, señor Himuraaaa!-** le gritó para hacerse oír.

**¡Kenshin, amigo… sonríe para la cámara!-** le gritó Sanosuke a su vez.

El bote en el que iba la familia Lizama (la de Misao) se acercó a Kenshin que estaba muy entusiasmado con la tremenda excentricidad que presenciaba…

**¿Qué es esto?-** preguntó Kenshin.

**Una "Minga"-** le informó Omasu a su compatriota.- **es una tradición de aquí en la que todos cooperan para ayudar al vecino y después se arma una buena fiesta.-**

Kenshin siguió mirando la escena interesado. Y se fijó en la persona que sonriendo, animaba al resto desde la ventana de la casa.

Kaoru estaba saludando por enésima vez a María cuando su mirada se topó con una lancha familiar: la de su padre. Pero Kojiro no era quien venía en ella. Y casi hubiera preferido a su padre en vez de ese sujeto pelos de zanahoria…

Kenshin supo que Kaoru lo había divisado al notar que dejaba de animar a lo asistentes y desviaba la vista al otro lado con un gesto de desagrado. Definitivamente él le caía muy mal…

**Amigo Kenshin, ven a la fiesta. Te gustará y hay comida gratis**.- dijo Sanosuke.

**Me temo que le caigo un poco mal a tu hermana.-** respondió Kenshin. Sanosuke miró a Kaoru y notó que ésta le hacía un gesto poco amable al japonés antes de tomar ella también un par de fotos. Pero agregó:

**- Ven no más, Kenshin… te va a gustar. Estoy seguro de que cuando Kaoru te conozca más, le caerás muy bien.-**

**Si, señor Himura, venga… -** lo animó Misao, convidándole un poco de licor.**- … esto es para entrar en calor, a ver si asi se anima a venir.-

* * *

**

Cerca de las siete de la tarde la casa estaba ubicada en el terreno de Kaoru. Dentro de ella, un montón de braseros calentaban el hogar para quitarle la humedad después de su paso por el agua. Como la casa era de madera de alerce, no se pudriría.

En las afueras de la casa, los hombres preparaban el asado al palo: un cordero había sido sacrificado para tal ocasión. En otra parte del lugar, en un hoyo enorme, terminaban de cocinarse diversos mariscos y carnes. La música no cesaba y a ratos usaban la radio y otras veces tocaban los músicos con don Luis.

Kenshin llegó después de cambiarse de ropa por algo más abrigador. Corría viento fresco y si bien no sabía dónde estaba la casa, se guió por la música que escuchó al acercarse a la costa.

Primero vio a Yahiko.

**Hola… -** lo saludó.- **Soy Kenshin Himura. ¿Puedo participar de la fiesta?-**

Yahiko miró a Kenshin. Hablaba un español más raro que… que… que ver reír al Sushi de riéndose de_guata _en el piso.

**Tiene que preguntarle a la dueña de casa, que organizó la fiesta.-** dijo Yahiko en perfecto español chileno…

Kaoru se sentó en una roca, un poco aparte del resto, con un plato con carnes y mariscos además de papas cocidas. María se acercaba a ella cuando notó al señor japonés pararse frente a Kaoru.

**Hola. ¿Puedo estar en tu fiesta?-** le preguntó con una sonrisa irresistible a Kaoru, aprendida de Seijuro.

Kaoru lo observó un momento. Estaba tan feliz que ni ese pelos de zanahoria le iba a aguar la fiesta.

**Si queris, pero teni que ayudar en algo, porque esta no es fiesta pa flojos.-** dijo Kaoru. Luego agregó, mirando en rededor: - **parece que por allá faltaba cortar leña. Anda a preguntar.-**

Kenshin la miró desafiante un momento y se encaminó hacia un lado de la casa donde un caballero le indicó el hacha y la madera a cortar. María entonces se sentó junto a Kaoru.

**Es bien simpático ese señor Himura. Ayer acompañó harto rato a tu papá después que e fuiste y ayudó a calmarlo.-**

**Bueno… entonces, si tanto lo quiere, que se vaya a la casa a acompañarlo… -**

María decidió que por alguna extraña razón, Kenshin le había caído mal a Kaoru. Si bien ella no era muy sociable, al menos nunca trataba mal gratuitamente a alguien que acababa de conocer.

* * *

Casi una hora después, Kaoru pensaba en su casa y en sus planes a futuro, con el plato vacío en la mano, cuando Yahiko y Misao se acercaron a ella. La fiesta estaba en su apogeo.

**Oye, Kaoru… el señor Himura ha cortado leña como para todo el invierno.-** le hizo notar Yahiko con el mensaje implícito de: "ya, dejémoslo unirse a la fiesta".

**Está bien, Yahiko… podís decirle al "Señor Himura" que coma y beba cuanto quiera.-**

**Yo le digo-** dijo Misao y salió corriendo hacia Kenshin. Luego de recibir el mensaje, Kenshin miró con simpatía a Kaoru, quien le devolvió la sonrisa con gesto de repruebo. El pelirrojo practicaba deporte de manera continua: le gustaba mucho el kendo, por lo tanto, cortar leña no lo había cansado tanto como Kaoru secretamente esperaba.

Kenshin se sentó a comer y beber junto a don Luis, Ramón y Julio, los amigos que se hiciera la tarde anterior. Y María se encargó de servirle carne y licor mientras charlaba con lo hombres.

Don Luis se excusó diciendo que era hora de tocar, asi que se acomodó el acordeón y salió a reunirse con su grupo, pensando que si bien el español de Kenshin era más raro que ver al Sushi despeinado, al menos se hacía entender mucho mejor que algunos turistas gringos que le tocaba atender en el verano.

Yahiko se unió esta vez al grupo musical, y con su voz fuerte amenizó la fiesta. María invitó a bailar a Kenshin y Julio sacó a Misao. Y aunque Kenshin no tenía idea de bailar, pronto se encontró dando vueltas por la improvisada pista de baile. Cuando el tema terminó, notó que Kaoru estaba sentada aún en su roca, si bien ahora tenía un vaso de chicha de manzana y miraba su pedazo de playa.

¿**Quieres bailar?-** la invitó. Lo tenía intrigado la actitud de la mujer.

**No me gusta bailar.-** le dijo ella.

**Lástima, porque esto es muy divertido.-** dijo Kenshin, quien fue sacado esta vez por Omasu.

Kaoru observó con disimulo a aquel japonés tan insistente. Pero luego se obligó a pensar en otra cosa. Tenía muchos proyectos entre manos. Y uno de ellos, el que más le apuraba, era su proyecto de título para graduarse… no tenía tiempo de atender a un tipo tan excéntrico.

Fin acto 2

Abril 23, 2005

* * *

Mini glosario:

CACHAI, CACHAR… : Creo que es uno de los términos más famosos en el extranjero. Equivale al "viste" argentino. Es básicamente darse cuenta o ver algo.

Cachirulitos: Moñitos en el pelo, de esos que se hacen las niñas pequeñas.

Guata: jejeje… estómago o algo por el estilo.

Poh: sería una de nuestras muletillas más comunes. Equivale a la palabra "pues"… bueno… es como la abreviación…

Por lo demás, la terminación en "i" tan famosa de Kaoru, se usa en el lenguaje informal, o sea, con los amigos o familiares. Pero también con la gente que nos cae mal o que consideramos más baja en categoría… depende del contexto, claro.

Notas de autora:

Bien, aquí estamos, una vez más al pie del cañón. Me alegro mucho por la recepción de esta historia, tanto entre mis compatriotas como entre el resto de las lectoras. Gracias, gracias… supuse que era algo arriesgado, pero, confié en que la mayoría ya conocía mis trabajos y me seguirían.

Ahora que lo pienso, esto del vocabulario en chileno igual me estresa un poco. Después de todo, yo solo puedo hablar desde mi estilo "Santiaguino" y después de todo, algunos términos difieren entre regiones, asi que intento rescatar lo que más nos representa. Dudas y quejas u observaciones, todas se tomarán en cuenta. Apreciaré en especial las del sur. Un beso de antemano a todas. Y nos vemos pronto. Agh… y sobre la minga… uf… espero que haya quedado bien. Yo solo las conozco desde la tele… y bueno, estuve en Chiloé, pero fueron tres días y no vi ninguna de esas… buaaaaaaaaa

Reviews: 

mikomi shinomori: Bueno, cambié la idea en el camino, aunque aún no la deshecho del todo, porque el primer capítulo está escrito ya… pero de momento quiero acabar de desarrollar esta. Ojalá te guste.

Kaoru Himura Saito: Hola! Bueno, yo también he visto "La novia Fugitiva"… si bien este fic parte un poco con esa idea, el resto de la trama no tiene casi nada que ver con la película. Y claro que me motiva mucho escribir usando mi país de fondo… es que a veces me cansa escribir sobre Japón, más tomando en cuenta que sus costumbres y forma de ser en general tiene poco que ver con nosotros los latinos. O tratar de usar un español neutral para que todos entiendan.

Dark-Natt: Me dio mucha risa lo de la apuesta. Y claro que me acuerdo de la teleserie… la dieron el 99 y enseguida me enamoré del personaje de Francisco Reyes (Martín Echaurren) y de Claudia di Girólamo, tan opuestos. Sobre el vocabulario, a veces dudo un poco con las palabras, porque la idea es que nos represente bien y se entienda, pero temo que pueda fallar en algún momento con eso. Como ves, aquí traté de describir una minga… espero que haya quedado decente.

gabyhyatt: Hola, amiga. Y bueno, en este capítulo Kenshin no ha sido el único sorprendido.

catty-ishida: Jejeje… que divertido que te acuerdes de la Fiera… aunque he tenido que adaptarle los personajes y aún estoy dudando en si meto a la mala malosa de la historia o al tacaño "Ernesto Lizana". Bueno, ya lo veré más adelante. Aquí ya se le salió un garabatito pequeño al pobre Kamiya, que harto que sufre con su hijita. Por lo demás, gracias por el interés y bueno, esperemos el tercer episodio.

yuntao19: Gracias por tus comentarios… jejeje… la trama de la teleserie es divertida entre tanto combo, aunque me pregunto si no me estarán odiando las admiradoras de Aoshi…

Rinsita-chan: gracias por el intento de dejar review, ya ves que como hoy tenía tiempo, igual pude contestarte para darte las gracias por leerme.

Ciel-Kenkao: Jejejeje… sep… temí que mi historia no interesara por ser chilena y situarse acá. Y es que esto de los nacionalismos está de moda ahora última en este lado del continente… lo que es una lástima, porque todos los pueblos tienen cosas preciosas y en cambio pareciera que se fijan en lo malo…

Chi2-chan: Ojojo!... y eso que esto recién comienza… al menos Kenshin como siempre será practicante de kendo, aunque dudo que use sus habilidades de espadachín en este lugar de mundo. Realmente me da mucha risa imaginarme al pobre Aoshi que se está convirtiendo en mi villano favorito, al más puro estilo UmedA de "Actuación…" sobre Misao, espero actualizar en lo sucesivo… solo pido un poco más de paciencia.

Kao-ryu: Prometo que no te arrepentirás si sigues leyendo…

Justary-san: Kawai deshi, tanto tiempo¿no?... y sin embargo ahí siguen ustedes, fieles… esto realmente me conmueve y hasta me hace feliz. Gracias, gracias, gracias. ¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida? Espero que bien. Ten paciencia con lo de Aoshi… el pobre pasará a ser un villano exquisito… de esos que dices "mmmmmhhhh… pero que malo más bueno" y quizá al final hasta lo redimimos para Misao.

mer1: Hola… bien, ajajaja, supongo que lo harás y te reirás de tanto en tanto. Un besote.

Ayaneko: Genial, alguien más de las mías… la Fiera ha sido mi teleserie favorita a pesar que… tendré que replantearme un tanto el estilo de la historia (si recuerdas… casi no hubo escenas románticas) asi que he aquí mi nuevo desafío narrativo.

KaOrA-FGV-16: Que bueno que entiendas todo. En realidad, solo los diálogos los pongo en chilenillo, porque el resto de la narración sale al mundo y todos deben entenderla¿no?... y al fin y al cabo, cada region de este continente tiene sus expresiones bien divertidas. Claro que a los mexicanos se les entiende un montón con eso de que exportan sus teleseries y ahora último se han relajado con el lenguaje, al menos los personajes secundarios o con esto del burrito de Shrek que puso de moda el "estaba padre" o "qué chido", y mira que con eso de "carnal", mira, que hasta yo ando tratando de carnales a mis amigos… recuerdo una telenovela de Thalía, María Mercedes… ajajaja, que divertida que era su personaje. Y aunque hoy han hecho el remake con "Inocente de Ti", me quedo, humildemente, con la "Meche" y sus meteduras de pata.

ella-shin: Por poco y se me pasa tu review… en fin… Lo de "¿Olvidai acaso que tengo mi propio vehículo?" fue un error mío. La palabra estaba utilizada correctamente… y es que olvidé mencionar en ese momento que el "vehículo" de Kaoru era su caballo "Gitano", al que ella amorosamente trata de "vehículo"… porque además, no se me ocurrió otra manera de tratarlo. Gracias por la observación y un besote enorme.

Y muchos besos y abrazos y buenos deseos a todos.

Blankaoru.


	3. Desencuentros

La Fiera

Acto tres

Desencuentros

* * *

Kaoru abrió los ojos lentamente ante la luz que penetraba por la ventana. Aspiró profundamente y sonriendo recordó que finalmente estaba en su propia casa, lejos del hogar paterno.

Lejos también de la gente. De cualquier cosa que pudiera molestarla.

La minga había sido todo un éxito, sin duda. Todos los asistentes comieron, bebieron y se divirtieron… Kaoru se sentía bien, pero, siendo ella una persona que prefería la tranquilidad por sobre todas las cosas y en muchos casos, la soledad con el fin de lograrla, por lo general no socializaba con la comunidad.

Observó su cama, sus frazadas de lana de oveja cubriéndola, sus sábanas blancas de algodón tan suaves… más allá su cómoda con su ropa ya guardada… las murallas mostraban la madera tal cual era. A Kaoru no le preocupaba tener una casa estéticamente bella, sino acogedora para ella. Siendo su casa entera de madera, ella compraría alfombras y tejidos de lana para decorar sus pisos, murallas y sofás. Pensaba comprarse un sofá grande y bien mullido, para hacerse un ovillo frente a la chimenea en compañía del vino y de un buen libro después de trabajar.

Sep… sería perfecto. Sería ideal… lo máximo. Su casa, su casa… para vivir ella solita.

Se levantó animosa y miró por la ventana. Vio el canal hacia un lado y hacia el otro, la vegetación y el camino que se abría entre ella. Las piedras de la playa brillaban de humedad y el sol le anunciaba que era hora de salir a enfrentarse al mundo nuevamente.

Kaoru desayunó leche y panes amasados de esos que María le dejó el día anterior. Kaoru sabía cocinar, pero con todo lo del cambio de casa, quizá no tuviera mucho tiempo para pensar en alimentarse. Una vez terminó su pan con miel, Kaoru comprobó que corría brisa helada, asi que se puso sobre los pantalones negros y la camisa blanca, un vestido sin mangas de lana. Acomodó su cinturón con el cortapluma (navaja) que siempre portaba y se puso el collar que siempre llevaba también a todas partes: este tenía un medallón con la fotografía de su madre, a quien extrañaba mucho aún.

Pensó en tomarse el cabello, pero realmente no era necesario. A ella le gustaba llevarlo suelto. Se lo tomaría por la tarde cuando siguiera con el acomodo de sus cosas. Se acomodó el morral café de cuero que usaba como cartera.

Salió al establo que tenía tras la casa y luego de alimentar a Gitano, se encaminó a comprar algunas cosas al mercado. Era domigo… debía aprovechar su día libre.

* * *

Kenshin también abrió sus ojos rasgados y observó el techo de su habitación. Sonrió al recordar lo estupendo que lo había pasado durante la fiesta en casa de La Fiera.

Le llamaba la atención el que una mujer tan joven y bonita tuviera ese carácter tan agrio. Seguramente alguien le había hecho mucho daño, porque no era usual ser tan amargada.

En cambio los demás… Sanosuke, Misao… María y su hermana Elena, los padres de Misao, el resto de la gente que había conocido como don Lucho, don Ramón, Julio Alvarado… además de muchas otras personas. Kenshin había bebido alegremente de ese licor de manzana, había cantado el tema de un tal Chilote Marino o la canción de un hombre que iba a casarse y mientras cruzaba el canal se acordaba de su novia, entre otras, aunque no se sabía las letras, pero seguía atentamente los coros mientras sus nuevos amigos le comentaban que su español era rarísimo… bueno, no su español, sino su pronunciación, su acento. Había bailado con todo el mundo… había comido carne de cordero y mariscos hasta el cansancio y luego se había ido a su casa tan contento, trasnochado y cansado. Pero más feliz que la cresta.

Aunque no había vuelto a cruzar palabra con Kaoru.

Bah, pero a él eso no le importaba.

Se quedó quieto en la cama y observó el reloj de pared. Las diez de la mañana… podría dormir otro poco¿no? Eran sus vacaciones. Quizá podría salir a dar una vuelta por la tarde. O ir a casa de su amigo Kojiro.

Calculó que sería como las diez de la noche en Japón y que podría hablar con su padre. Asi que se levantó, conectó el computador portátil y enseguida se metió a la cama nuevamente.

Para su suerte, Hiko estaba conectado.

**Hola, padre¿cómo estás?-**

**Hola, Hijo… estoy bien. ¿Y tú?**

Kenshin le contó lo de la fiesta y acordándose de la proposición de Kojiro para que Hiko se trasladase a Chile, se lo comentó a su padre. Hiko le mandó un icono de carita sonriendo. Luego Kenshin le preguntó sobre las acciones de la Salmonera García.

**Compré esas acciones pensando en que podrían ser para ti algún día. Ese dinero es todo tuyo.-**

Kenshin le agradeció a su padre la previsión, pero le dijo que él ganaba suficiente y era feliz con eso. Hiko a su vez le rebatió que de todas maderas, si pensaba quedarse un tiempo en Chile, se preocupara del manejo de la salmonera para que así, si finalmente él decidía establecerse allá para pasar su vejez, le pudiera enseñar.

**Le enviaré un mail a mi amigo Kojiro para que te enseñe algo**.- terminó Hiko. Después le preguntó si había estado comiendo bien y Kenshin respondió que estupendamente. Luego le deseó las buenas noches a su padre y se desconectó. Ya eran las once del día, asi que Ken se levantó a preparase algo de comer. Mientras, en Japón, Hiko ya le escribía a su amigo para que ayudara a Kenshin a conocer la empresa.

* * *

Kojiro también despertó, pero con un espantoso dolor de cabeza. Sanosuke salía al pasillo cuando notó a María saliendo de la pieza de su padre con una bandeja en las manos. También escuchó los gritos de éste.

**Qué le pasa hoy?-** preguntó Sano a su querida María, notando que tenía los ojos enrojecidos.

**Parece que el Aoshi lo llamó y le contó lo de la minga de la Karito… y supo que estuve allá y se puso furioso… me echó cascando de la pieza. Ni siquiera quiso desayunar… -** dijo la mujer a punto de echarse a llorar, pero conteniéndose. Sanosuke la abrazó.

**No te preocupes, María… ya vas a ver que se le va a pasar. Si mi apá en el fondo no puede estar mucho tiempo enojado.-**

**Si poh, pero no quería que la Karito se fuera de la casa todavía y nos considera unos traidores por acompañarla.**

**Ya, ya, María, no sufras. Mira… vamos a desayunar los dos. ¿Puedo comerme esa tostada? El papá es un tonto por no saber apreciar tus desayunos.-

* * *

**

Kojiro estaba que hervía de la rabia. No podía creer que esa tropa de traidores no hubiera sido capaz de advertirle lo que pensaba hacer su hija.

Porque una cosa era amenazar con irse de la casa y otra muy distinta hacerlo efectivo y hasta tener una casa propia donde vivir.

Y más encima, organizar una minga…

Todos lo habían traicionado… Kojiro era dueño de varios de los puestos que había en el mercado y que él arrendaba a los locatarios para vender sus productos. Y hasta ellos, que debieron haberle guardado fidelidad por darles empleo y un lugar bajo techo para trabajar, le ayudaron a Kaoru.

Pero se vengaría… esta semana finalizaba el mes de Enero… les subiría el arriendo a todos los que habían apoyado a Kaoru en ello. Sin excepciones.

Llamó a Aoshi. Él le daría los nombres de los asistentes a la minga.

* * *

Misao vio que Aoshi colgaba el teléfono antes de dirigirse a ella. Tenía una expresión grave en el rostro.

**¿A quien le pediste permiso para ausentarte ayer en la tarde?-**

Misao había venido a dejarle pan a Aoshi para el desayuno. Como era domingo, ella no trabajaba ese día y se dedicaba a salir por ahí con sus amigas o su prima Kaoru.

**Ayer usted dormía, señor Aoshi. Y yo salí después de dejar mi trabajo terminado.-**

Aoshi aspiró profundo. Estaba sin afeitar y tenía enormes ojeras, aunque se veía un poco mejor que el día anterior.

**Acompañaste a Kaoru.-**

**Es mi prima. Debía estar con ella. -**

**Pero ella no te da empleo como yo. Es a mi a quien debes guardar fidelidad y en cambio, asististe a la minga y luego a su fiesta. -**

A Misao se le cayó el alma a los pies. ¡Qué injusto era Aoshi con ella! Si bien nunca había mostrado interés cariñoso en ella, al menos siempre la trataba bien y con cortesía. Pero ahora la joven sentía que la trataba como a una criminal.

**Señor Aoshi, una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra. Mi prima… -**

**Tu prima me humilló… me dejó plantado frente a todo el pueblo. ¡Y encima organiza una fiesta para mostrarle al pueblo lo feliz que es!-**

**Señor Aoshi, no es así. Ella solo quería una casa donde vivir… no estaba demostrando nada… -**

**¡No la defiendas¡Ella es una mujer como todas, intrigosa… y yo que pensaba que era diferente, pero tonto de mí, si todas son iguales. Y ahora vete de aquí, que no quiero volver a verte. Estás despedida.-**

Misao abrió los ojos sorprendida, con la frase en la boca. No podía creer que la estuviera despidiendo así como así. Dejó de todas maneras el pan calentito sobre la mesa y se obligó a no llorar.

Se paró muy derecha y miró a Aoshi.

**En ese caso, recogeré mis cosas de la cocina.-**

Aoshi no hizo ademán de detenerla mientras Misao, en su mente le pedía a gritos que lo hiciera. La joven sacó sus guantes y algunas cosas que ella había traído para darle más color a uno de sus lugares favoritos de la casa. Descolgó sus delantales y una cuchara de palo. Echó todo en una bolsa de plástico y salió. Ahí seguía su ex jefe, de pie con los brazos cruzados cerca de la puerta de la casa. Ella pasó por su lado hacia la salida.

Llevaba algunos pasos afuera cuando escuchó que la llamaban.

**Misao. Espera… -**

La joven se volvió esperanzada…

**Se te queda tu pan. –**

Misao supo entonces que no contendría las lágrimas por mucho.

**Quédeselo. Era para usted. Es suyo. –**

Y se alejó de allí tan rápido como pudo, mientras dos tímidas lágrimas corrían ya por sus mejillas pálidas.

Aoshi se quedó de pie, en su casa y solo. Cerró la puerta y con el puño, golpeó la pared.

* * *

Kaoru llegó al mercado. Observó con detenimiento unas mantas preciosas en blanco, gris y café. La gente la saludaba y ella les devolvía el gesto, pero no se detenía a conversar mientras todos comentaban la estupenda fiesta de la noche anterior.

La joven primero quería su sofá. Asi que antes de seguir mirando mantas, fue a la mueblería a buscar uno que le gustara. Después de un buen rato mirando y probando, encontró uno perfecto… de madera, de apariencia rústica pero con enormes y suaves cojines… le vendría perfecto a su casa y además, le podría poner las mantas que había visto antes… descansaría muy bien en él. Compró también dos sillones a juego y luego le dio indicaciones al vendedor para llevárselos a su casa. Pagó enseguida y aprovechó de cotizar una mesa baja de centro. Kaoru tenía una colección de chanchitos de greda y pensó en que podría ponerla en aquella mesa… después de meditar un momento, se decidió y la compró también. Y aunque ella no pidió rebaja, el vendedor le hizo un precio especial por todo.

Kaoru salió bastante satisfecha de su compra y se dirigió nuevamente al mercado por sus mantas.

Mirando hacia la calle para cruzar, notó la delgada silueta de su prima Misao. Parecía que iba con prisas y notando su expresión corporal, además iba triste… Kaoru optó por postergar las mantas y se encaminó a Misao.

La tomó de un brazo, haciéndola detener. Y notó las lágrimas de su prima. Tomando en cuenta que Misao vivía también del otro lado del canal, Kaoru imaginó que había tenido un mal encuentro con alguien.

Alguien quizá como el Sushi…

Cuando Misao vio a su prima, la abrazó fuertemente, buscando refugio en aquella mujer tan fuerte… y se largó a llorar como una niña. Kaoru se sintió un tanto incómoda, asi que guió suavemente a Misao hacia Gitano y luego de montarlo las dos, se fueron a una playa solitaria, previa compra de empanadas de mariscos y una Coca-cola para Misao.

Misao se comió las empanadas entre sollozo y sollozo, ante la mirada paciente de Kaoru que la dejaba desahogarse tranquila. Finalmente la joven decidió hablar y le relató el episodio de su despido y los motivos que le dio el señor Aoshi. Lo que naturalmente hizo enfadar a Kaoru… pero… mirando más detenidamente, algo no calzaba en esa historia.

Y era la excesiva tristeza de Misao.

Finalmente Misao le confesó a Kaoru que le gustaba mucho Aoshi y que era asi desde hacía mucho tiempo. Lo que enfureció aun más a Kaoru contra ese insensible del Sushi…

Pero ya iría el lunes a trabajar… ya iría a trabajar ese Sushi desgraciado y ahí se lo iba agarrar…

Por lo pronto, Kaoru invitó a Misao a acompañarla de compras. Todavía tenía que ir a comprarse una cocina a leña y más encima ir a ver que le dejaran sus compras en casa durante la tarde. También iba a invitar a María. Se gastaría todo su sueldo de meses amueblando su casa, pero no importaba, porque con ese fin lo había ahorrado.

* * *

Era miércoles y Kaoru, sentada frente a su escritorio, trataba de hacer cuadrar unos gastos que había tenido. Al menos este día iba bastante tranquilo en comparación a los anteriores…

El lunes había peleado primero con su padre que fue a reclamarle lo de su cambio de casa. Pero ella se mantuvo firme y le dijo que era mejor asi, porque ellos dos no podían vivir sin pelear por algo en el mismo lugar y que así al menos se llevarían mejor. Aunque luego su padre salió calmado de la oficina, a Kaoru eso le pareció extraño y apuntó mentalmente estar alerta, porque su padre algo se traía entre manos.

Después, entró el Sushi con su aire altivo a exigirle explicaciones. Kaoru trató de excusarse diciéndole lo que él bien sabía: que ella no se quería casar.

**A mi papá y a ti se les metió en la cabeza que yo tenía que casarme y les dije en muchas ocasiones que yo no quería.-**

**Pero eras mi prometida…** - dijo Aoshi tan cabezota.

**Si, po, tu prometida como voh decís, pero yo no me acuerdo de haberte dado de besitos ni de haberte tomado la mano. ¿Creís acaso que alguien asi está listo pa casarse? Tú decidiste la fecha y el lugar sin consultarme nada… puede ser que en tu Japón la gente se case así, pero este es Chile… acá esas cuestiones no pasan.-**

**Pero tu padre me dijo, Kaoru… -**

**Ya, ya… si mi papá fue el que metió las patas. Él te dijo: "Cásate no más" y tú le hiciste caso… No podís ser tan gil, po, Aoshi… si me hubierai prestado más atención, te habríai dado cuenta que yo no me casaba contigo. Y sabí que más… si estai tan sentido con la cuestión del matrimonio, anda a pedirle explicaciones al Kamiya que fue el que te _enmolinó la perdiz_** (confundir a una persona para convencerla de algo). **Yo ya te pedí disculpas, y si querí aceptarlas bien, y si no, bien también. Y si querís irte del trabajo, mejor todavía. Ya, lo dije, asi que chao. **

Ante esa frase, Aoshi avanzó amenazante a Kaoru que estaba sentada con un cierto dolor de cabeza amenazándola…

**¿Acaso estás echándome?-** dijo Aoshi sorprendido.- **No tienes derecho. He trabajado bien haciendo los contactos para tu salmonera y nunca has tenido queja de mí. Y ahora tú quieres quitarme del camino. Eso no es justo, porque yo pretendo seguir trabajando.-**

En ese momento fue cuando Kaoru explotó. Se levantó de su asiento y apoyó las manos sobre el escritorio, inclinándose hacia delante.

**¡Cómo podís ser tan caradura, Aoshi¡Tú mismo despediste a mi prima de tu casa por acompañarme a la minga¡Claro, poh, ante mí te hací el machito digno y en cambio frente a esa niña actúai como el déspota cobarde que eres! Eres un injusto… ¿ y asi esperai que yo quiera tener a alguien tan chueco como tú en mi empresa? Te vas porque yo no estoy para andar aguantando a gente como tú aquí, asi que estai despedido.-**

Aoshi enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello. En vez de defender su postura al despedir a Misao, dijo.

**Tú a mí no puedes despedirme, porque la empresa no es tuya y si tu padre y los demás socios no lo aprueban, yo aquí me quedo.-**

Y salió tan enojado de la oficina de Kaoru, dejándola con ganas de estrujar a todos los socios si apoyaban la estadía del Sushi. Para más remate, Aoshi ese mismo día fue a hablar con Kojiro, quien llamó a Kaoru durante el día martes.

**Ni se te ocurra despedir a Aoshi, porque él es un muy buen trabajador.-**

**¿ No entendí papá que va a darme puros problemas en el trabajo? Más encima no deberías defenderlo tanto, si él despidió a tu sobrina. -**

**Merecido se lo tendría Misao por ir a una fiesta en vez de cumplir sus obligaciones. Aoshi no tiene por qué regalarle su plata. Y si tanto te va a molestar Aoshi ahora, lo hubieras pensado cuando te escapaste de la boda.-** la cortó su padre.

Kaoru en el presente se masajeó las sienes. Dos días de peleas y malos ratos… al menos su casa ya estaba casi amueblaba y hoy acababan de instalarle un bonito baño y la luz eléctrica. María en su casa supervisaba esas labores.

Al menos antes del viernes tendría su casa totalmente habitable…

Era lo único bueno, en realidad. A ella tampoco le gustaba estar peleando todo el día con su padre a quien a pesar de todo quería mucho. Pero le cargaba que quisiera controlarlo todo.

Cerca de las doce decidió ir a echar un vistazo a las balsas: eran instalaciones flotantes en medio del canal, con las jaulas bajo el agua, lógicamente, de los salmones. Con pasillos en la superficie acuática entre las jaulas para monitorear desde allá que todo estuviera bien y alimentar a los peces. Por lo tanto, para llegar hasta allí, había que subir a una lancha para acercarse. También había una pequeña oficina en las instalaciones para cuando Kaoru tenía que apuntar cosas, hacer cálculos tranquila o estar allí supervisando largo rato.

Estaba ordenando su escritorio para marcharse cuando tocaron a la puerta.

A Kaoru le extrañó recibir visitas a esa hora.

**Pase. –**

Enseguida emergió una cabeza cubierta con un sombrero beige de tela.

El japonés pelirrojo…

Kaoru se lo quedó mirando perpleja.

**¿ Y tú?-** demandó saber la mujer.

Kenshin se quitó el sombrero como muestra de cortesía ante la dama.

**Bueno, yo… -**

En ese momento sonó el teléfono de Kaoru y ella le hizo ademán a Kenshin para esperar. Contestó.

**¿Aló?-**

**Aló… hija… se me olvidó mencionarte ayer que Kenshin va para allá. Quiero que le enseñes la salmonera.-**

A Kaoru la idea no le hizo gracia, porque ella tenía cosas que hacer. Y ninguna de ellas tenía que ver con hacer de guía a un turista.

**Escúchame papá, yo… -**

**Kenshin es mi invitado y quiero que lo atiendas y seas cortés con él. Asi que déjate de tonterías y enséñale la salmonera. Él es el hijo de un socio y tiene derecho a conocer parte de su patrimonio.-** le dijo Kojiro todo autoritario. Kaoru, aún con el auricular en la mano, miró de reojo a Kenshin que observaba un cuadro en la pared con interés, de semilado a ella.

Vestía pantalones claros, un chaleco café y una camisa gris. No era muy alto y se veía relajado.

**Pues si tanto te interesa que sea tu socio, al menos deberías tú enseñarle la salmonera, poh.-** rebatió Kaoru, llamando la atención del pelirrojo quien supo que hablaban de él.

**Yo también estoy ocupado y que no se te olvide que aquí el que manda soy yo. Asi que atiende a Kenshin de una vez**.- dijo Kojiro encendiéndose como su hija.

**Pero al menos podrías haberme dicho antes, poh, Kamiya… mira… estoy muy ocupada yo aquí. Vo sabí eso y me poní a hacer de guía. -**

**Ya, Kaoru, por una vez en tu vida hazme caso. Atiende a Kenshin y no quiero ninguna queja.-** dijo el padre antes de colgar el teléfono.

Kenshin vio a Kaoru fruncir el ceño. Miraba el auricular como si quisiera retorcerlo. Finalmente colgó ella también el teléfono. Tenía que obedecer a su padre… Kenshin decidió hablar.

Si vine en un mal momento, yo puedo… -

**Ya, ya… si igual no es culpa tuya que ese gil** (tonto) **del Kamiya crea que a mi me sobra el tiempo. –** dijo Kaoru levantándose y tomando su morral para salir. **– Vamos. Te voy a enseñar la salmonera.-**

**No es necesario –** dijo Kenshin amablemente. **– Si prefieres, puedo venir otro día… -**

El pelirrojo se dio la media vuelta y Kaoru sintió un poco de remordimiento por no ocultar su antipatía… pero la culpa era de su padre por imponerle cosas…

**Mira, hoy voy a las balsas. Si querí acompañarme, vamos al tiro no más.-** dijo Kaoru pasando por el lado de Kenshin quien se quedó inmóvil de la sorpresa. Ella lo estaba invitando… Kaoru notó su desconcierto y dijo**.- Ya po, vamos… no tengo todo el día yo. –**

Kenshin salió de su trance momentáneo. Quizá el problema no era que Kaoru fuese una amargada… quizá el problema es que ella no escondía las cosas que sentía. Y mientras la seguía, pensaba que ni siquiera se habían saludado como dos personas civilizadas en ese día.

Pero al menos no lo había tratado como insecto.

Kaoru se acercó a la orilla de la playa y empezó a empujar su botede remos hacia el agua. Kenshin le dijo:

**¿Te ayudo?-**

**No. Gracias.-** dijo la pelinegra, metiéndose en el bote.- **Ya, métete o te quedai aquí no más.-**

**Al menos podrías ser más amable, Kaoru.** – dijo Kenshin sarcástico debido al tono de Kaoru.

Kaoru ese día estaba de malas pulgas por comprobar que su desastrosa semana seguía. Y la cabeza le martilleaba a horrores.

**Bueno¿y qué querías¿Que te mandara una invitación por correo pa subirte a mi bote? –** Kaoru hizo ademán de empezar a remar, pero Kenshin tomó el bote por el extremo que tenía cerca de él, impidiéndole avanzar, lo que hizo que Kaoru perdiera el equilibrio momentáneamente. Pero al menos no se cayó.

**No entiendo por qué eres tan mal educada ni qué tienes contra mí.-** dijo Kenshin frunciendo el ceño. En realidad, empezaba a sentir que esa mujer lo sacaba de quicio.

**Mira, si no querís ir, déjame tranquila y suelta el bote.-** demandó Kaoru.- **Al menos yo tengo cosas que hacer, por si no sabiai. Asi que suelta. ¿Y sabí que más? Dile al Kamiya que él te enseñe la salmonera otro día, porque yo no pienso perder mi tiempo contigo.-** dijo Kaoru entre dientes y tratando de moverse con ayuda de los remos,si bienKenshin seguía sosteniendo el bote a pesar de estarse mojando los zapatos.

**No me voy a ir sin que antes me aclares qué tienes en mi contra. No puedo creer que seas tan intolerante.-**

**¡Yo no tengo para qué darte explicaciones, pa que sepai! Y ya suelta el bote y ándate pa tu casa, porque el paseo acaba de terminarse pa vos.-**

**Lo siento mucho.-** dijo Kenshin saltando dentro del bote.- **Pero de aquí no nos movemos hasta que me expliques el por qué eres así.-** dicho esto, el pelirrojo intentó quitarle los remos a Kaoru y empezaron a forcejear mientras el bote se movía un poco hacia dentro del canal.

Kenshin no aplicaba toda su fuerza para no hacerle daño a la mujer, pero ella se lo estaba poniendo difícil porque era bastante fuerte y no soltaba su remo. Y a Kaoru le caía pésimo que un hombre tratara de dominarla.

En medio del forcejeo, Kenshin pisó unas cuerdas húmedas dentro del bote y cayó de espaldas hacia fuera, mojándose todo, con excepción del pecho, hombros y las rodillas que quedaron fuera del agua.

Y de pronto pasó algo maravilloso.

A Kaoru se le quitó por completo el dolor de cabeza…

Si hasta sonrió.

**Ajajajaja… ahí tenis, po. Vuelve otro día pa dar el paseo. Chao.-** se despidió Kaoru remando canal adentro. **– Y anda a secarte, no vaya a ser que te resfríes…** -

Kenshin se quedó en el agua, tragándose su rabia. Algo tenía esa mujer que lo sacaba de quicio.

Levantándose, se acomodó el sombrero húmedo sobre la cabeza y se fue a su casa mascullando palabrotas. En inglés, japonés… y alguna en español.

* * *

Sanosuke salió temprano ese día con el fin de conseguir un lugar para habitar.

No es que se fuera a cambiar de casa en realidad, como lo había hecho Kaoru. Él necesitaba un lugar para tener y poder ocultar algunas pertenencias que su padre no le permitiría tener.

Había hablado con su padre por la noche, preguntándole si conocía algún sitio que él pudiera arrendar, diciéndole que necesitaba tener un espacio para él.

**Ah… ya veo… -** dijo Kojiro poniendo cara pícara. **– Quieres un sitio para poder llevar a alguna "minita"** (chica) ¿**no? Si es así, te regalo un piso que tengo. Como eres mi hijo abogado, el orgullo que tengo, aquí tienes la dirección del lugar.-**

Asi que Sanosuke recogió las llaves que le dejara su padre y la dirección y montando en su camioneta 4 x 4, se encaminó al centro del pueblo. El lugar era un piso. Una cabaña de madera bastante sencillo, a la que se accedía mediante una escalera porque bajo la casa estaba el lugar donde Sanosuke podía dejar su camioneta. Dentro, la casa no tenía divisiones y en cambio tenía una vista preciosa de la calle y del canal. En seguida Sano se enamoró de ese sitio y lo encontró perfecto para pintar.

Asi que descargó sus óleos, sus broches, sus aceites de la camioneta y algunos lienzos pequeños que tenía y los metió en la casa.

Porque él nunca había terminado la carrera de abogado al descubrir que su verdadera vocación era ser pintor.

Y desde luego, que si su padre sabía eso, le daba un infarto.

De momento, mientras Sanosuke le dijera a Kojiro que la casa era para sus amantes, estaba seguro que no lo molestaría ni iría de sorpresa al lugar.

Satisfecho, el joven bajó a la calle para volver al hogar paterno. Después iría a Castro (la ciudad principal de la Isla de Chiloé) que le quedaba como a dos horas de camino, para comprar lienzos más grandes.

Estaba arrancando el auto cuando una bella mujer vestida de negro se le acercó. Cargaba una enorme maleta.

**Disculpe… ¿me podría decir dónde… esta dirección?-**

Sanosuke se quedó mirando a la desconocida. Era bellísima, sin duda… y delgada. Sanosuke notó además que tenía rasgos orientales, como él.

Y que desde luego, su acento era raro tanto como el de Kenshin.

Tomó el papel que le extendía la mujer que algo le dijo en japonés, al percatarse que Sano podía ser compatriota suyo. Pero él le dijo:

**Lo siento, señorita. Yo hablo solo español… no sé japonés, pero mi padre lo habla bastante bien. Y por lo que veo, es a él a quien busca. –**

La mujer le extendió la mano a Sanosuke. Era un joven demasiado apuesto y varonil como para no darse cuenta.

**Takani Megumi.-**

**Sanosuke… me llamo Sanosuke Kamiya. Un placer… yo la llevaré con mi padre.-**

**Arigato.-** dijo la mujer de unos 27 años, acomodándose en la camioneta de Sanosuke mientras éste acomodaba la maleta en la parte de atrás.

A pesar de que no entendía por qué una mujer tan bella buscaba a su padre, al menos era la excusa perfecta para llevarla a su casa y gozar momentáneamente de su compañía. Porque Sanosuke ese día había encontrado a la musa inspiradora que buscaba…

Kaoru llegó durante la tarde de regreso a su oficina. Y la esperaban más visitas.

Era don Lucho, el dueño del restaurante del mercado. Lo acompañaba Irma, la señora que le vendía los tejidos de lana que a ella tanto le gustaban.

* * *

**A ver… ¿qué pasó aquí? –** preguntó Kaoru luego de saludar a sus visitas tan cortésmente que Kenshin no se lo hubiera creído.

Don Lucho le daba vueltas a su sombrero negro y empezó a hablar.

**Nosotros venimos en representación de los locatarios del mercado porque… porque su padre el lunes nos fue a amenazar por haberla ayudado en la minga. Y hoy cuando nos llegaron las cuentas por el arriendo, nos dimos cuenta que nos había subido más de 30.000 pesos a cada uno. Y no tenemos cómo pagar eso, señorita Kaoru.-**

Kaoru suspiró rabiosa… eso era lo que se traía su padre entre manos… por eso no le había armado tanto escándalo como ella esperaba por lo de la minga. Irma le enseñó las cuentas que debía pagar.

**Mire, don Lucho, señora Irma… esta cuestión no es legal, asi que no se preocupen. Voy a hablar con el Kamiya y si no les quiere bajar los precios a como estaban antes, yo misma lo voy a denunciar a tribunales. Y tengo a mi hermano que es abogado y que estoy segura me va a ayudar en esto para enseñarle al Kamiya que él no puede hacer lo que quiera aquí. Asi que estén tranquilos no más. Les doy mi palabra de que así será.-**

**Gracias, señorita Kaoru… sabíamos que con usted podíamos contar-** dijo animada Irma. Momentos después salió de la oficina junto a don Lucho.

A pesar de su juventud, Kaoru se tenía bien merecida la confianza de los lugareños, debido a que era ella una mujer derecha, comprometida con los demás y siempre cumplía sus promesas. Por eso, a pesar de tener un carácter difícil, tenía todo el cariño de sus vecinos.

Y mientras ella se iba a su casa, furiosa con su padre, éste comía algo delicioso preparado por María y pensaba.

Kenshin era el hijo de su mejor amigo de juventud y de acuerdo a la voluntad de Hiko, el dueño de parte de la empresa.

Y según lo que le contara su amigo en el mail que le envió, necesitaba esas vacaciones porque tenía el corazón destrozado desde que su novia lo había abandonado por no dedicarle suficiente tiempo.

O sea, que además, Kenshin estaba soltero… era japonés y mayor que Kaoru. Además, se veía bastante calmo y sobre todo, paciente. También tenía dinero y era bastante culto.

Quizá fuera él el hombre capaz de dominar a la fiera…

Sólo había que descubrir el modo de convencerlo de ello.

Pero de que su hija de casaba ese año, se casaba. Kojiro Kamiya cumpliría con la promesa que le había hecho a Rosario antes de morir. Casar a Kaoru.

* * *

Fin acto tres.

* * *

Mayo 3, 2005

Notas de autora.

Hola!

Bueno, la universidad está en Paro, asi que he tenido tiempo de divertirme escribiendo.

Sobre el capítulo anterior, quisiera aclarar un par de cositas:

Una minga es básicamente una actividad en la que los vecinos se prestan ayuda mutua. Puede ser en una cosecha de trigo… ese tipo de trabajos comunitarios. O tirando casas de un lugar a otro. Por cierto, antes eso se hacía con bueyes, ejeje… si aun no les queda de todo claro, internet siempre es una buena ayuda.

Acá "mierda" se considera una palabrota equivalente a "Carajo", aunque fuera de mi país creo que no es tan terrible.

Muchas gracias a mis compatriotas por ayudarme con esto. A mí a veces se me pasan estas aclaraciones.

Reviews.

Justary- san: qué bueno que te vaya bien en USA. Y eso de que sacarás carro… guaus, es genialísimo.

Sobre mí, no hay mucho que contar. Tengo a mis amigos con quien vivo aventuras en la escuela y trato de mejorar mis defectos cada día, lo que no es fácil.

Y sobre lo demás… Aoshi será un malo maloso delicioso y Megumi, que acaba de aparecer, también lo será. Habrá mucho Kenshin y Kaoru, pero por lo mismo, se la van a pasar peleando. Me alegro mucho, de verdad, que te esté yendo tan bien por allá y bueno, que Dios te bendiga y que sigas asi. Un beso.

Lunascopio: Gracias por tu aclaración. Es cierto que sabía lo que me comentabas, pero se me había olvidado que el resto de la población puede no entenderlo del todo. Quizá en otro países esa práctica tenga otro nombre, no? Si has visto la Fiera… te darás cuenta que he tenido que modificar bastante la historia pero al menos sigue la idea principal. Al menos ya hice aparecer a la villana y eso es bueno. Y sobre Chiloé, es precioso… yendo por la carretera de allí vi un pudú y me emocioné un montón. O cuando cruzaba el canal del Chacao en el trasbordador, nos dejaron a mis hermanos y a mi subir a la torre alta y ver desde allí el mar… fue tan lindo.

Gracias por escribirme. Cuídate mucho. Besos.

catty-ishida: Es entendible que no se acuerden tanto de la Fiera, si la emitieron el 99. Pero yo al menos tengo grabadas algunas partes con las que me río mucho de vez en cuando aunque con dificultad puedo recordar los detalles. Sobre Aoshi, sep, está picado con escándalo y no se le va a pasar en un buen rato. Más encima despidió a Misao el muy canalla. Y sobre Kenshin, es un amor, pero algo distraído… no se merece el trato de Kaoru, es cierto, pero tampoco la conoce tan bien. Aunque ya intuye que ella es como la pólvora. Prende ante la menor provocación… y su padre y el Sushi la molestan bastante.

Tienes razón sobre la palabra Mierda, se me había pasado ese detalle. Gracias por a aclaración… eso demuestra que lees con genuino interés… y trataré de actualizar el resto de mis obras… de verdad que lo estoy intentando con Misao y algo ya tengo escrito. Nos vemos, un abrazo y un beso.

Dark-Natt: Gracias por tus palabras, me animan mucho. Y yo ahora podré decirte que hace poco empecé a leer los fics que tienes… me gusta mucho la historia de "Sin Salida", es ultra emotiva y bueno, a ver cuando te dejo review, que a veces leo en la escuela y allí no puedo mandar mensajes. Ya me pondré al día. Un abrazote.

Naoko Lizi Kinomoto: ajajajajaj… creo que me meteré en problemas si no actualizo de una vez¿no?... está bien… mayoría gana… lo haré, lo prometo… Un beso, Naoko. Espero que estés bien… de verdad. Besos, abrazos… y buenos deseos.

Gaby hyatt: Bueno, Kaoru es explosiva y maleducada. Pero es más buena que el pan. Ya lo verás. Yo creo que lo que pasa es que Kenshin está ahí en el momento equivocado. Gracias por escribir.

KaoRu SaGa EnGeL: Tu opinión me resulta muy útil, porque si tú entiendes todito, eso me alegra y me hace meditar en cómo hacer que se entienda bien. Es que quedé con un trauma al saber que las pocas teleseries chilenas que se exportan deben ser dobladas nuevamente… lo que me lleva a pensar en que es algo injusto… en fin… lo de la minga es muy interesante cuando lo ves por televisión y te haces una idea de ello. Y hasta da emoción pensar que puede ser un mundo ideal cuando todos se ayudan y celebran al fin del día. UN BESOTE, Kaoru, y nos leemos más adelante. Gracias por dejar review.


	4. El Trato

Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen sino a Watsuki Nobuhiro. Tampoco la idea original de este fic, que sería de un caballero llamado Víctor Carrasco (confirmado). Bueno, en realidad, toda esta historia va a quedar tan remezclada que aunque quisieran meterme demanda, no podrían…

La Fiera (Directamente a Ti)

Acto 4

El trato

Cuando Megumi se bajó de la camioneta de Sanosuke, observó en rededor disimuladamente gracias a los lentes oscuros que se había puesto. Permitió entonces que el apuesto joven la guiara hacia la entrada de la casa. Casi de inmediato salió Kojiro a recibir a su hijo y éste le presentó a Megumi.

Esta señorita te busca, papá.- dijo Sanosuke. Luego, le dijo casi al oído a Kojiro.- Parece que no entiende mucho español-

Kojiro sonrió a la recién llegada y admiró su cuerpo esbelto enfundado en un traje negro ceñido. Megumi extendió una mano que Kojiro se apresuró a besar con galantería.

Si las chilenas lo tenían loco, era porque había olvidado la belleza de una japonesa como aquella que tenía frente a sí, tan femenina y perfecta. Le habló en japonés.

Bienvenida a mi humilde casa, señorita…? -

Megumi respondió en el mismo idioma:

Takani Megumi, para servirle, señor… ¿Kamiya Kojiro?-

Si, si… yo soy. ¿Para qué me necesita usted?-

Sanosuke entendía algo de lo que se decían esos dos. Pero de pronto Megumi se puso a llorar ante un Kojiro que no entendía qué estaba pasando. Entre los dos la guiaron al recibidor donde había unos cómodos sillones de cuero negro, en los que acomodaron a Megumi. Ésta se seco una lágrima y se dirigió a Kojiro.

Qué vergüenza, señor Kamiya, pero… pero debo informarle de la muerte de Kyosuke. Murió hace una semana y yo soy su viuda… - alcanzó a decir Megumi antes de largarse a llorar nuevamente.

María apareció desde la cocina y viendo el estado de la recién llegada a quien no conocía, optó por prepararle un agua de tilo para calmarle los nervios. Kojiro a su vez tenía los ojos muy abiertos por la impresión.

Kyosuke… mi amigo… muerto… - musitó esta vez en español el patriarca Kamiya. Sanosuke entonces pudo comprender el por qué de la aflicción de la mujer. Seguramente ella era la hija del tal Kyosuke y venía a pedirle ayuda a Kojiro. Él sabía que con Kyosuke su padre había sido muy amigo antes de emigrar a Chile.

Megumi recibió el te que le preparara María. El ama de llaves notó que Kojiro también necesitaba uno y se apresuró a servirle. Después de un rato, Megumi comentó que su esposo, antes de morir, le pidió a ella como último deseo contactar con Kojiro Kamiya en Chile, sólo que ella no pudo llamarlo antes de que a Kyosuke le diera el tercer y último infarto que terminó matándolo. Y que después de los funerales ella había decidido cumplir la promesa hecha a su esposo (llevaban casados dos semanas) personalmente.

Kojiro le traducía a Sanosuke y María lo que Megumi iba contando y Sanosuke no podía creer que la mujer a la que ya consideraba su musa inspiradora hubiera estado casada con un hombre de… 65 años. Ella cuando mucho debía tener 27. Kojiro por su parte tenía los ojos húmedos debido a la tristeza de saber que su buen amigo estaba muerto y que en sus últimos momentos se había acordado de él. La última vez que se vieron había sido poco antes de la Navidad. Estaba realmente sorprendido también por saber que su amigo se había casado. Y se lo comentó a Megumi.

Es que nos conocimos la noche de Año Nuevo. Fue amor a primera vista, Kojiro. Yo nunca había conocido a nadie como él, era mi mundo y ahora… ahora no está… - dijo la mujer rompiendo en un llanto desgarrador.

Después de un rato, en que todos estaban conmocionados acompañándola en la sala en el más completo silencio, aunque incómodos, Megumi se levantó y dio las gracias a Kojiro por haberla recibido. Hasta le pidió disculpas por haber hecho esa escena y luego declaró que se devolvería a su país.

No, pero por favor… Megumi… - se apresuró a decir Kojiro tomándola gentilmente de la mano.- No se preocupe… si no tiene nada que hacer en Japón, quédese aquí unos días. Tómese unas vacaciones… además, allá hace mucho frío ahora, en cambio este clima más cálido le ayudará a mitigar su dolor junto a la belleza de la Isla que yo o Sanosuke le podemos enseñar.-

Peroo… no será mucha molestia, don Kojiro… usted apenas me conoce… - dijo Megumi secándose disimuladamente una lágrima. Sanosuke se adelantó a su padre.

Quédese… le hará bien- dijo en un lamentable, pero aun entendible japonés.- Le hará bien despejarse unos días… si puede quedarse, claro está..-

Megumi observó a los dos hombres y notó la admiración en las miradas masculinas. Sonriendo para sus adentros y notando que Sanosuke le gustaba un tanto, aceptó quedarse en Chile unos días.

Kenshin había ido, después de secarse y cambiarse ropa, a la casa de los Kamiya. Como siempre la recepción a su persona fue muy grata, pero lo desconcertaban estos chilenos…

Porque don Kojiro le dijo: "Kenshin, quédate a tomar té"

Y María le sirvió una taza de café…

Bueno, como a Kenshin le gustaba el café, lo tomó sin hacer comentarios, bastante sonriente mientras Kojiro le presentaba a Megumi, su bella invitada que se quedaría allí una temporada. Sanosuke también estaba, aunque sorbía su mate con leche y contaba muchos chistes para animar a Megumi. María les servía mirando de reojo a la japonesa y a Kenshin le regaló un pastelillo para que lo llevara a su cabaña.

Estaban en ese grato ambiente cuando se sintió el relinchar de un caballo afuera de la casa.

Y casi enseguida apareció Kaoru en la puerta del comedor.

Escúchame Kamiya, ¡tú no podí hacer esto!.- dijo la joven esgrimiendo las fotocopias de los papeles que le habían traído don Lucho e Irma a su oficina por lo del cobro excesivo del arriendo. – Exijo que te olvides de esa tontera y dejís a esa gente en paz.- terminó Kaoru ignorando al resto de los comensales.

En especial a cierto pelirrojo que había acabado mojado…

Mira Kaoru, yo te dije bien claro que tú tenías que casarte y no me hiciste caso. Te dije que no te fueras de aquí y te mandaste cambiar con casa y todo. A mí, el que la hace, me la paga y esos a los que les estoy cobrando se lo tienen bien merecido por traicionarme ayudándote a hacer tu santa voluntad. Asi que ahora te aguantai no más.-

Kaoru se enfadó al notar como su padre le enrostraba su accionar en la cara para justificar las injusticias que cometía en contra de la gente del mercado.

No, po. No me pienso aguatar. Si tení temas pendientes conmigo, entonces desquítate conmigo no más, po, Kamiya… pero no seai mafioso. No le podí cobrar tanto a esa pobre gente… no tienen como pagarte. -

Kenshin miraba a la Fiera una vez más en acción, irradiando esa impresionante energía que tenía y tratando de seguir el hilo de su conversación… aunque ya se estaba acostumbrando a su forma de hablar. Megumi no entendía nada de lo que pasaba y Kojiro se había puesto de pie para estar de igual a igual con su conflictiva hija. Fue cuando recordó que tenía invitados.

Al menos podrías saludar, Kaoru. – le dijo su padre mirando a Megumi y Kenshin, quien le explicaba a la mujer en su idioma que Kaoru era la hija de Kojiro.

Kaoru saludó afectuosamente a María y a su hermano. A Megumi le dio la mano. A Kenshin sólo le dijo "hola". Y volvió a la carga con su padre.

Escúchame bien Kamiya. Esta cuestión no es legal y yo voy a hacer que te _metan preso (_ir a la cárcel) si seguí en esto. Asi que estai advertido, Kamiya. –

Intenta hacer lo que quieras, Kaoru. Pero yo te advierto que también voy a pelear, porque para eso tengo a mi hijo abogado que sabrá defenderme de ti. Asi que si nos tenemos que ver en tribunales, así será. Pero quiero que estés conciente que esto no hubiera pasado si hubieras sido obediente.-

Bueno, si Sano te ayuda con esto, me decepcionaría harto, pero qué le voy a hacer. Hermano, no tengo nada contra ti, pero esto que quiere hacer el Kamiya no es legal y si tú lo apoyas en esto, significará que no tení ética. Ya, me voy yo… chao, María…-

María no quería que se fuera su niña todavía.

Pero quédate, "Karito"… mira, tengo pan bien rico para ti. Come con nosotros.-

Kenshin observó atento a Kaoru. Y notó con sorpresa como su expresión se dulcificaba al dirigirse a María.

Incluso su voz sonaba… ¿dulce?

No, María… no puedo quedarme yo ahora. Tengo cosas que hacer… pero otro día vengo.- Kaoru besó a su querida María en las mejillas y salió del comedor.

Bueno, al menos hizo el intento, porque Kojiro la detuvo al preguntar:

¿Le enseñaste la salmonera a Kenshin como te dije esta mañana?-

Kaoru se dio media vuelta y miró al sonriente pelirrojo que se adelantó a decir.

Me enseñó una parte hoy de la empresa y prometió enseñarme más el día de miércoles. Fue realmente muy amable conmigo su hija, señor Kamiya.- acabó Kenshin, tomando un poco más de café.

Kaoru iba a replicar, pero estaba cansada de seguir peleando ese día. Quería llegar pronto a su casa y darse un buen baño, asi que miró a Kenshin a su vez.

Bueno, entonces hasta entonces… er… - Kaoru no sabía cómo se apellidaba Kenshin y lo miró buscando respuestas… ella no lo quería llamar por algo tan personal como el nombre. Sentía que debía mantener las distancias.

Himura… Kenshin Himura, señorita Kaoru Kamiya, ¿no?- Kenshin empezaba a acostumbrarse también a la eterna exasperación femenina.

Kojiro miraba a esos dos expectante. Finalmente Kaoru dijo.

Hasta mañana entonces, Himura. Chao a todos.-

Y se fue.

Megumi miró a Kojiro y éste se explicó en su idioma natal.

Es una hija medio loca que tengo… Megumi. Pero no se preocupe, porque con usted ella no se meterá. Yo la protegeré, se lo prometo.-

Kenshin alzó una ceja imperceptible bajo el flequillo que caía sobre su frente en ese momento. Miró de reojo a Sanosuke y supo que no había entendido mucho de lo que decía su padre. Pero María tenía cierta expresión de tormento en sus ojos al retirarle la taza a Kojiro al finalizar la once.

Quizá ella entendiera menos japonés que Sanosuke, pero conocía muy bien a Kojiro. También lo que implicaban todos y cada uno de sus tonos de voz.

La casa de Aoshi estaba perfectamente ordenada y limpia debido a su modo de vida. Y se repetía constantemente que no necesitaba de Misao y que había estado en lo correcto al despedirla por incompetente y abandonar sus obligaciones hacía nueve días.

Pero la verdad es que la necesitaba…

Llevaba una semana tomando te con pan para el desayuno, almuerzo, once y cena.

Y aunque a ningún chileno que se precie de tal podría aburrirle esa dieta (por lo menos todos los días al desayuno y once), lo cierto es que él, que era japonés, estaba hasta la coronilla de tanto te y flaco como perro. Por lo tanto, buscaría a una cocinera… quería una cocinera que no se metiera en sus asuntos y decorara su cocina con su delantal y su cuchara de palo.

También debía hacer pan amasado como el que hacía Misao y los porotos y las cazuelas tenían que quedarle como a ella. Quería que le trajera miel los domingos y que los martes fuera al mercado, llenándole por la tarde la cocina con las verduras y frutas que había comprado, con sus aromas y colores.

Si seré bien _repelota_… - musitó Aoshi sin darse cuenta, al descolgar el teléfono y darle un puñetazo a la mesa para tratar de mitigar su nerviosismo mediante el dolor.

Antes de marcar el número de Misao.

Misao había salido con unas amigas por ahí, asi que regresó a su casa cerca de las siete de la tarde. Su madre le dijo que tenía un recado del señor Aoshi que quería verla. Misao no le había confesado a sus padres ni a su hermano que la había despedido mientras encontraba un nuevo empleo que le permitiera ganar su propio dinero y por lo visto, Aoshi tampoco le había comentado a Omasu sobre el tema.

Sólo había preguntado por ella y después había dejado dicho que necesitaba verla.

Asi que Misao, para evitar preguntas de Omasu por negarse a ir donde su "jefe", tomó su bolsa y una chaqueta y salió a donde Aoshi. El joven Andrés la transportó gratis en su barca hasta el otro lado del canal. Misao luego de caminar un poco se encontró frente a la puerta del Sushi.

Tocó a la puerta y esperó. Bien erguida, como le había enseñado Kaoru, su prima, a enfrentarse a la gente.

Aoshi le abrió casi de inmediato y la invitó a pasar.

Quiero que trabajes para mí.- dijo tan directo.

Misao sintió deseos de tirarse a sus brazos de la emoción, pero se contuvo. Simplemente lo miró a los ojos y trató de actuar según lo que hubiera hecho Kaoru en su lugar.

¿Por qué?... Usted me despidió por incompetente, asi que le sugiero que se busque a alguien de acuerdo a sus estándares de perfección, señor Aoshi.-

Quiero que cocines para mí. Nada más. Necesito una cocinera.- dijo el hombre, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

Pues a mi no me interesa trabajar para usted. Usted me trató bien pésimo el domingo en la mañana y a mí esas cuestiones no me gustan. Búsquese a otra persona pa que le sirva en su cocina y a mi déjeme en paz.-

Aoshi puso cara de que no le interesaba que ella no quisiera trabajar para él. Pero en realidad, no se sentía feliz con la idea.

Te pagaré más si es necesario. Más que cuando hacías el aseo de mi casa.- ofreció Aoshi como si nada.

Mire, señor Aoshi, a mi con plata no me va a comprar. Yo no necesito de su plata pa que sepa, porque mi familia igual tiene harta. Yo trabajo no más para sentirme útil. Usted me trató pésimo el otro día, siendo que yo no lo merecía ni lo merezco. Así que guárdese sus billetes y búsquese a alguien que le aguante su carácter tan raro, porque lo que es yo, soy demasiado joven como para estarme _calentando la cabeza_ (aproblemando) con usted.- Misao se dio la media vuelta, orgullosa de su pequeño discurso, pero con el corazón en pedacitos, porque ella era una niña demasiado dulce y no le gustaba pelear con nadie. Menos con el hombre que le quitaba el sueño. Estaba saliendo de la casa cuando Aoshi la tomó de un brazo.

Por favor, Misao… te pido disculpas. Fue… fue una semana difícil para mí y estaba enfadado… tú realmente no tenías la culpa de nada de lo que pasó. Mira, te prometo que nunca más te molestaré si vuelves a trabajar para mí. Te doy mi palabra de honor… no más gritos ni enfados… nada que tú no quieras o que te moleste.- Aoshi extendió su mano hacia Misao para estrecharla con la suya pequeña si sellaban ese pacto.

La chica lo miró con recelo… ¿Aoshi pidiendo disculpas? Eso era más raro que el acento de Kenshin… pero bueno… _si se han visto muertos cargando adobes y pingüinos muertos de frío_… ¿por qué Aoshi no podía disculparse?

Pero… ella no podía perdonarlo tan rápido…

Suélteme, señor Aoshi. – dijo la joven. Aoshi se dio cuenta que aún la sostenía del brazo. Pero no la soltó.

Misao, por favor… te estoy dando mi palabra de honor.-

Misao sabía que para un japonés, dar la palabra era cosa realmente seria.

Suélteme o le hago un escándalo aquí mismo.- demandó Misao levantando el tono. Aoshi la soltó, pero seguía extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

¿Trabajarás para mí?- insistió Aoshi levemente nervioso.

Misao lo miró como si él fuera un gusano. Trató de imaginarse que ella era Kaoru y Aoshi era… hum… bueno, Aoshi. Y le resultó. Aoshi que siempre había pensado que Misao era una chica dulce, se encontró con una versión de Kaoru más joven ante él. Lo que lo desconcertó…

La joven alzó la barbilla y le estrechó la mano con decisión.

Trato hecho, señor Aoshi. Pero que le quede claro que no le voy a dejar pasar ninguna pesadez conmigo.-

Aoshi sintió el firme apretón de Misao. De pronto quiso estrecharla contra si para sellar bien sellado el trato.

Pero no lo hizo.

Mañana empiezo, señor Aoshi.- dijo Misao antes de despedirse e irse de allí.

La joven cruzó el canal de regreso a su casa cantando bastante feliz. Incluso le prometió a Andrés prestarle algunos cds que tenía de música para que él escuchara en su barco. Asi estaba de contenta. En la noche se metió en la cama y se durmió soñando con historias llenas de finales felices.

Aoshi por su parte, se tomó el último te del día pensando en que debió haberle dicho a Misao que debería de haber empezado a trabajar enseguida ese día. Pero realmente era muy tarde…

Se acostó en su cama y se cubrió con las frazadas. Pensó en que al día siguiente comería delicioso como Dios mandaba y con esto en mente se durmió feliz.

Y en sueños, sonreía.

Kaoru realmente no quería enemistar a su hermano con su padre por el asunto de las cobranzas excesivas, asi que lo llamó solo para pedirle que le recomendara a algún abogado amigo suyo para que le hiciera el trabajo. Afortunadamente para Sanosuke, él tenía amigos en la Escuela de Derecho de la Universidad de Chile que se hizo durante los dos años que estudió allí, quienes de inmediato lo asesoraron ante el problema que tenía. Asi, Sanosuke informó a su hermana que su padre no tenía manera de ganar en un juicio, asi que él mismo se comprometía a convencer a su padre de hacer lo correcto. No sería necesario ir a tribunales.

Y de paso, Sanosuke no tenía que delatarse ante su padre sobre el verdadero rumbo que había tomado al estudiar.

Kaoru decidió confiar en su hermano mayor por un año y se concentró en leer el informe que le había preparado Yahiko sobre la mortalidad de salmones del mes pasado. Para Kaoru, era excesiva la tasa de mortalidad y pensaba que podía hacer un proyecto para mejorar la crianza de la salmonera a fin de bajar costos, aumentar la productividad y de paso, presentar todo eso como la tesis que la tendría a ella lista para titularse de Administradora de Empresas.

La idea estaba tomando forma en su cabeza cuando tocaron a la puerta.

Hola, señorita Kaoru.- dijo Kenshin asomándose, tan sonriente como siempre. Y con su sombrero tipo pescador de tela entre las manos.

Kaoru miró al cielo de la oficina buscando paciencia. Y parece que la encontró.

Hola, Himura. Asi que vení a conocer las balsas. -

Kenshin asintió.

Claro… si es que no te estoy molestando… como tu tiempo es tan valioso… - acabó con cierta ironía en su voz.

Kaoru se encendió como la dinamita y se levantó rauda de su asiento.

Mira, Himura, dejemos las cosas bien claritas entre nosotros al tiro no más. Gracias por no decirle al Kamiya el otro día lo que pasó en la playa, aunque ni me interesa lo que él piense. Pero no necesito que volvai a mentir por mí. Yo no necesito que me anden rescatando, entendiste? -

Si, Kaoru, ya entendí.

En ese momento Yahiko se asomó a la oficina.

Qué bueno que viniste, Yahiko… necesito que supervises las balsas mientras yo le enseño la empresa al Himura.

Yahiko se quedó mirando a Kenshin. Lo conocía de la minga de su prima, asi que lo saludó estrechándole la mano y presentándose.

Yahiko Lizama, para servirle, ¿señor?-

Kenshin Himura… un placer conocerte, Yahiko.- dijo el pelirrojo con sinceridad. Kaoru mientras tomó su cartera para dirigirse a las balsas. Yahiko los acompañaría.

Los tres se pusieron chalecos salvavidas, subieron a una lancha guiada por Yahiko y pronto Kenshin pudo poner sus pies sobre las instalaciones en medio del canal, en un lugar de aguas calmas. Yahiko le explicó a Kenshin que todo eso era seguro, porque a pesar de llamarlas "balsas", la estructura estaba construida sobre firmes pilotes.

Kaoru entonces se hizo cargo de la mini expedición, pues Yahiko fue a supervisar las raciones de alimentos y de hablar con los trabajadores sobre el quehacer del día. Kaoru guiaba a Kenshin por los pasillos al aire libre de las balsas e incluso lo invitó a mirar cómo pesaban los salmones y Kenshin se había dado cuenta de que Kaoru realmente era una mujer de palabra, porque ese tiempo se lo dedicó solo a él ya que ella incluso le pasó su celular a Yahiko para que nadie los molestara mientras hablaban.

Kenshin hacía preguntas interesantes sobre la salmonera y descubrió que a Kaoru realmente le gustaba mucho manejar esa empresa. También notó como los trabajadores la saludaban con cortesía a su paso y trató de adivinar cuál sería la verdadera Kaoru.

Aquella mujer jovial que vislumbró en su trato a María, o la eterna gruñona que hasta ahora le había tocado ver a él.

Kaoru entonces lo guió a las bodegas con los equipos y alimentos para salmones.

Y acá manejamos los datos diarios sobre alimentación, mortalidad, peso, crecimiento y todo ese tipo de cosas. Si quieres mirar los libros, Himura, avísame y yo doy instrucciones pa que te dejen pasar un día de éstos. Yo no creo que pueda traerte porque voy a estar muy ocupada yo, pero Yahiko puede ayudarte. Quiero iniciar un proyecto y tengo que investigar mucho.-

¿Sobre la salmonera?- inquirió Kenshin con cuidado. Nunca sabía con qué le podía salir esa mujer.

Sep… me gustaría ver si puedo bajar costos… hasta hace dos años esta empresa la manejaba el Kamiya, entonces yo estaba en el último año de Universidad y me hice cargo. Ya la estabilicé y ahora quiero intentar empezar a bajar costos de alimentación, pero la investigación no es algo que se me dé mucho, asi que voy a tener que ir a ver si alguno de mis profesores puede ayudarme. Así, pienso entregar ese proyecto como mi tesis y sacar mi licenciatura.-

Kenshin no podía creer que Kaoru le estuviera contando esas cosas… claro, porque tenían que ver con la empresa y se supone que eso le interesaba a él.

Asi que, si todo sale bien, Himura, podría mejorar tu capital en esta empresa… ¿cómo te quedó el ojo?- dijo la joven sonriendo con las manos en la cintura y cierta arrogancia.

Kenshin no entendía qué tenía que ver el estado de su ojo con lo que le contaba Kaoru. Sólo comentó:

Kaoru… yo soy diseñador industrial y profesor y la parte de investigación se me da muy bien. Como también tengo intereses en la salmonera, como bien dices, puedo ayudarte con tu trabajo. Creo que sería una buena idea.-

Kaoru miró ceñuda a Kenshin.

¿Tú?-

Si, Kaoru. Te ofrezco mi ayuda desinteresada. Este es mi año sabático… puedo trabajar en esta empresa para ayudarte con tu proyecto. Creo que sería una buena idea, porque como recién estoy entrando en esto, puedo hacerte aportes valiosos con una mente fresca.-

Kaoru sabía que rechazar tal propuesta sería una tontería… realmente ella necesitaba ayuda y pensaba que así podría ahorrarse los viajes a la Universidad Austral que le quedaba igual, bastante lejos. Kenshin al notar su expresión, garabateó algo en un papel y se lo entregó.

Acá tienes mi nuevo e-mail… piensa en la propuesta que te he hecho.- dijo Kenshin tan jovial. Kaoru tomó el papel y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

Ya, po, Himura. Voy a pensarlo. Y ahora, si me disculpai, tengo que ir a almorzar.-

Kenshin decidió que Kaoru, cuando no estaba peleando, era agradable y bastante bonita, además. Bueno, lo de bonita ya lo había notado el día de su matrimonio fallido…

Después de todo, no eres tan desagradable. Incluso podría invitarte a almorzar por ahí, si quieres.-

¿ Cómo que "desagradable"? y no te preocupi, que no voy a almorzar contigo.- dijo Kaoru indicándole a Kenshin que la frágil paz de la que habían disfrutado ya era cosa del pasado.

Pero no puedes ser tan cascarrabias, Kaoru. – replicó Kenshin menos confundido que veces anteriores. Por lo que apuntó mentalmente que a Kaoru le discutían los juicios sobre su persona.

Por eso mismo, como soy tan cascarrabias, te voy a librar de mi desagradable presencia, Himura. Chao.- Kaoru se dio la media vuelta y avanzó hacia el pequeño muelle para ir a tierra. Los trabajadores miraron de reojo a Kenshin que de pronto estaba perplejo y sin saber cómo reaccionar al ser abandonado a su suerte en ese lugar. Asi que corrió hacia Kaoru y la alcanzó cuando ella se despedía de los demás y se subía a la lancha en que llegaran. Kenshin saltó a la embarcación y luego se quedó bien sentadito durante la travesia. – Otra cosa, Himura. No podís andar corriendo por los pasillos, esa cuestión es repeligrosa… te podís resbalar.- comentó Kaoru como si nada.

Ah, ya veo… asi que te preocupaste por mi persona. Eso me hace sentir halagado, quizá no te caigo tan mal.- comentó Kenshin con cierta diversión y triunfo en su voz… se preguntaba cómo reaccionaría Kaoru ante eso… y desde luego que no se hizo esperar.

Mira, Himura… - Kaoru se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo, debido a que ella guiaba la lancha. - … no me vengas ahora con cosas raras… no puedo ser tan descriteriada como para no advertirte del peligro que corres en las balsas y dejar que te pase algo. Ahora, si queris matarte, allá tú. Podís organizar una maratón allá y sacarte lo que es cresta en el pasillo y de paso, desnucarte o romperte algo más. Pero yo te lo advertí y si eres tan imbécil para no hacerme caso, bien merecido te tendrías ir a parar al hospital.-

Kenshin abrió los ojos soberanamente grandes. Habían llegado a tierra y Kaoru se bajaba sin mirarlo. Pero Kenshin se había quedado con ganas de replicar.

No puedes llamarme imbécil tan gratuitamente, Kaoru.- acotó el pelirrojo tomando a Kaoru de un brazo. La joven entonces se quedó de pie ante él, con las manos en la cintura y como era de esperar, elevó su adorable mentón en gesto de desafío.

Imbécil.- dijo Kaoru.

Maleducada.- respondió Kenshin en el mismo tono y adoptando a modo de mofa la misma posición de la mujer.

Idiota.-

Amargada.-

A Kaoru no le hizo gracia que la trataran de amargada. Asi que le dio un bofetón a Kenshin en la cara, de esos que le dan vuelta a uno.

Y éste… le devolvió la cachetada, aunque mucho más suave. Kaoru lo miró furiosa y sorprendida, y Kenshin agregó:

Soy un hombre paciente, Kaoru. Muy paciente… pero no esperes que te ponga la otra mejilla para que la agredas también cuando sea por algo que no merezco. Todo tiene un límite y tú pasaste el mío. Y ahora, me voy a almorzar. Que tengas una buena tarde, Kaoru.-

Kenshin salió de allí lo más calmadamente que pudo aparentar, porque su instinto le decía que esa mujer era bien capaz de lanzarle una piedra por la cabeza por osar tocar su muy linda cara. Afortunadamente para él, cuando Kaoru salió de la oficina con el enorme pisapapeles para lanzárselo, él ya estaba en su auto arrancando… perdón, dirigiéndose a comer por ahí.

Sanosuke logró neutralizar a Kojiro, haciéndole ver que no sería bueno ir a juicio por lo de los cobros a los locatarios. Y Kojiro, escuchando a su hijo abogado, que era todo su orgullo, optó por hacerle caso.

Porque claro, Kojiro había llegado a Chile con su hermana, sin un peso y sin ser nadie y a punta de trabajo y gracias a la herencia de su mujer ahora estaba donde estaba. Tenía estudios básicos solamente y buen olfato para los negocios, pero a pesar de ello siempre había lamentado el ser una persona poco importante de origen humilde, con pocos estudios.

Pero su hijo era abogado. Sabía de todo lo que había que saber. Y Kaoru, fuera de ser conflictiva, también tenía estudios y era importante, pero, tener un abogado en la familia lo ponía orgulloso, porque eso les daba estatus.

Habían pasado ya dos días desde que Kenshin le ofreciera a Kaoru su ayuda en el proyecto, y ella aún o no se decidía, o seguía muy enojada con él, porque el nuevo mail de Kenshin seguía sin mensajes nuevos, fuera de la "bienvenida a usuarios" y el pelirrojo esperaba a que ella le contestara, aunque sea para echarle un par de palabrotas o lo que sea. Pensó que tal vez se le habría olvidado lo de la propuesta y meditó muy seriamente en ir personalmente a su oficina a recordarle la idea.

Pero Kaoru no lo había olvidado. Tenía el papel con la dirección e-mail sobre su escritorio y lo miraba masajeándose las sienes… se llevaba pésimo con Himura… serían puras peleas todo el día.

Lo consultó con Yahiko, su primo y confidente. A Yahiko, en el fondo, le gustaba Kaoru a pesar de ser su prima y la idea de que ella tuviera que salir seguido tan lejos no lo hacía feliz. Asi que le sugirió a la joven que aceptara la propuesta del pelirrojo para el proyecto. Él sabía que Kaoru no correspondía ni correspondería jamás a sus sentimientos, y no porque ella considerara malo el amor que podían tenerse dos primos, sino por el hecho de que ella no sentía nada especial por él, salvo un genuino afecto, comparable al que sentía por Misao, su tía Omasu, María y Sanosuke.

Kaoru al quedarse sola, abrió el correo de la salmonera García y escribió.

"Acepto, Himura.

Kaoru Kamiya"

Y cerrando los ojos, apretó el botón "enviar". Por lo visto, ella no tenía suficiente con las peleas que tenía con su padre. Luego agregó el correo de Himura a la lista de contactos para no tener problemas por si se le perdía el papel.

En ese momento, llegó don Lucho junto con una pequeña comitiva de locatarios del mercado, a darle las gracias a Kaoru por su intervención en lo de los cobros. Kaoru, sonriendo de buena gana, les dijo que las gracias se las debían dar a su hermano que había sido quien convenció a Kojiro de desistir de su idea. Asi que cuando la joven se quedó sola, pensó en ir donde Sanosuke a darle las gracias en persona e invitarlo a tomar algo a su casa. Llamó a María y le preguntó por él.

Karito, Sano está en el departamentito que tiene en… - María le dio la dirección a Kaoru quien montó en Gitano y partió.

La joven ubicó enseguida el piso, porque allí habían vivido cuando ellos eran pequeños. Era un lugar chico, pero ideal para una persona sola. La camioneta de Sanosuke estaba estacionada afuera, asi que Kaoru se asomó, notando que las puertas estaba abiertas y que su hermano seguramente estaría dentro de la casa.

Había sobre el asiento trasero un cuadro tapado con tela. Kaoru decidió echar un vistazo y se encontró con una pintura hermosa que le quitó el aliento. Era como si alguien le hubiera sacado una fotografía a sus sueños y se la estuviera enseñando… la joven tomó aire conmovida.

Sanosuke apareció para llevarse lo último cuando descubrió a su hermana.

Hermana… -

Kaoru se volvió, mirando a Sanosuke.

Hermano, pero que buen gusto tienes… esta pintura es tan hermosa… es súper bonita, sabí… ¿ quién la hizo? Yo quisiera comprarle una igual… -

Para Sanosuke la opinión de Kaoru era valiosísima porque ella no era una mujer impresionable. Decidió enseñarle las demás que tenía y la guió a su piso. Sabía que si él el pedía a Kaoru guardarle el secreto, ella no lo delataría.

Es parte de algunas obras que estoy guardando, Kaoru… ¿qué piensas de ellas?- dijo emocionado el joven.

Kaoru se paseó por el lugar descubriendo y admirando las pinturas. Todas le gustaron, aunque hubo una o dos que no entendió, pero supuso que eran cosas de gente sensible. Sanosuke se mantenía tras ella.

Son hermosas, hermano… ¿quién las pinta? Me gustó la que vi en tu camioneta para mi casa… y esta también… Sano, es que son preciosas. Puede parecerte una tontera, pero me gustaría mucho conocer al artista… - dijo la joven sin poder quitar la vista de su pintura favorita.

Si te gusta tanto esa pintura, quédatela, Kaoru.- dijo Sanosuke feliz. Kaoru soltó la obra y miró a su hermano.

No… porque si son de un amigo tuyo, mejor te la compro para que asi no le debas dinero, Sano.-

No, no, Kaoru, si el artista no se va a enojar… porque él quiere que tú te quedes con ese cuadro.-

¿Ah, si?... ¿ y quien es el artista?- preguntó sonriendo.

Yo.- dijo Sanosuke.

Y a Kaoru se le borró la sonrisa del rostro, siendo reemplazada por una "O" de sorpresa.

Pero cómo… ¿tú no eres abogado?-

Bueno, hermanita… dejé la carrera hace años y ya terminé la de arte. Por eso me traje ahora todos mis trabajos. Pretendo empezar desde aquí a darme a conocer y quisiera montar una exposición. Ya sabes que desde pequeño me gustaba dibujar… -

Sanosuke le contó todo a su hermana. Kaoru entonces lo acalló y lo abrazó con mucho afecto.

No te preocupes, hermano… no le diré nada a nadie mientras no quieras… pero… estoy tan orgullosa de ti, po, porque fuiste capaz de hacer lo que tú querías y no lo que el Kamiya te obligó a hacer. Y pintai tan bonito, Sanosuke… mira… si queris hacer tu exposición y te faltan auspiciadotes o lo que sea, yo te doy apoyo financiero. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi hermano y por quien salvó a los locatarios de los cobros del Kamiya.-

Los hermanos esa tarde se quedaron en el piso contándose anécdotas universitarias y compartiendo una pizza. Kaoru incluso ayudó a su hermano a ubicar todos los lienzos tras una cortina dentro del piso que los ocultaría. Y muy tarde por la noche cada quien se retiró a su casa. Aunque Kaoru se llevaba su cuadro a la suya.

Lo colgó en un sitio de honor y lo admiró un buen rato antes de retirarse a dormir.

Sanosuke por su parte, salió un momento a la terraza a admirar el mar. Se sentía tranquilo y en paz. Sabía que Kaoru lo comprendería, porque su hermana era asi de estupenda.

Una figura en la playa llamó la atención de Sanosuke… era ella… la mujer que vestía de negro.

Megumi.

Sanosuke pensó, al notarla, que le gustaría mucho pintarla. Pensó que si no retrataba a esa mujer, perdería la inspiración, asi que se dispuso a planificar una estrategia que le asegurara el que Megumi se quedara una temporada con él. Una semana conviviendo con ella lo hacían desear un tiempo más prolongado a su lado y no sólo las dos semanas que ella había anunciado de estadía.

Kenshin, por su parte, esa noche revisó su correo electrónico. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando leyó la escueta nota de Kaoru y sin poder contenerse, lanzó una sonora carcajada. Trabajaría junto a la Fiera y que el cielo lo ampare, porque este sería un gran desafío en su carrera, que él esperaba impaciente.

Misao por lo demás, acabó un poco más tarde de lo usual preparando todo para Aoshi, debido a que al día siguiente ella tenía compromisos que la tendrían ocupada asi que no tendría tiempo para cocinar.

Terminó de limpiar la cocina y apagó el aparato de radio que tenía. Parte del trato con Aoshi le permitía escuchar su música favorita allí con el volumen que ella estimara conveniente. Aoshi en ese momento trabajaba en su despacho porque Kaoru le había pedido unos papeles en especial que él debía tenerle, debido a que ella estaba reuniendo mucha información para su proyecto. Y como Aoshi había insistido en seguir trabajando en la empresa, ella lo exigía con un poco más de trabajo. Y Aoshi no pensaba darle razones para echarlo mientras pensaba en una buena forma de vengarse de ella por la humillación recibida.

Cuando Aoshi escuchó que la música se apagaba, se levantó de su asiento y salió de la habitación. Misao estaba arropándose con una manta de lana antes de salir, porque estaba amenazando con llover. Pasó frente a un espejo y se arregló el flequillo y su trenza. Se dio la vuelta justo para descubrir a Aoshi tras ella.

Ya me voy. Le dejé todo en el refrigerador, asi que usted mañana se calienta su comida. -

Muy bien. Gracias Misao.-

Jejeje… si. – Misao debía reconocer que cuando el Sushi no estaba enojado, aún siendo tan serio era agradable con ella. No a cualquiera le daba las gracias. – Chao, señor Aoshi… -

Misao, espera.- dijo Aoshi pensativo. Luego preguntó.- ¿Oye… cuántos años tienes?-

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la joven, que contestó.

Diecisiete. En noviembre cumplo los dieciocho.-

Hum… ya veo. Pensé que eras menor. _Estarás pololeando_ entonces (tener novio).-

¿Yo?... ajajajajaja, no, señor Aoshi… todavía no encuentro a un hombre lo suficientemente inteligente como para que se enamore de mí. Pero no es algo que me apure. Lo paso bien con mis amigas.- dijo Misao sonriendo.- además, mejor así, supongo.-

Claro, Misao… es bueno que este tiempo lo aproveches estudiando. Bueno, niña, no te quito más tu tiempo. Misao, ten cuidado por el camino. Nos vemos.-

Chao.- se despidió Misao, pensando en que la conversación de Aoshi había sido de lo más extraña… aunque él desde siempre había sido raro. Pero Misao no estaba ahora para ponerse a fantasear. Al día siguiente iría con Kaoru en la camioneta a Castro y la idea de comprarse ropa le gustaba mucho. Además, aprovecharía de buscar su uniforme de colegio.

Aoshi cerró la puerta de su casa, pensando… Misao era una de las personas que más quería Kaoru. Y desde luego, la pequeña había apoyado siempre a su prima. Si Misao la pasaba mal, Kaoru también…

Él había dado su palabra a Misao de no hacerle nada que ella no quisiera. Pero él se encargaría de que ella… quisiera todo lo que él planeaba hacer.

Le daría a los Kamiya donde más les doliera.

Fin acto cinco.

Notas de Autora.

Gracias a todas por el apoyo recibido una vez más. En mi país ya "disfrutamos" de un otoño especialmente lluvioso, asi que mi más afectuoso saludo a regiones donde pueda estarla pasando mal.

Bueno, sobre mi vida, no tengo mucho que comentar, fuera de que me he estado poniendo al día con todas las teleseries. Veo "Anita no te rajes", entre medio hago zaping y veo algo de "apuesta por un amor", "piel de otoño" y "La Madrastra", preguntándome una y otra vez quien mató a Patricia. Sobre las teleseries que se vienen, Tvn pretende transmitir "Gitanas", el remake de "Romané" para quienes la vieron el año 2000. les puedo adelantar que en esta versión latina, ningún nombre ha sido cambiado… guaus. Estoy siguiendo también "Inocente de Ti", el remake de "María Mercedes", mi teleserie favorita que vi el año 91 si la memoria no me falla, con 10 añitos y debo decir que es y ha sido mi personaje favorito el que interpretara Talía y que siempre recuerdo con mucho cariño. (Aunque pienso que es mucho más lindo la pareja que le pusieron en esta versión a Florecita que Arturo Peniche… en fin)

Sobre este fic… aclararé las dudas que hayan tenido en sus reviews. Gracias nuevamente a todas y nos leemos. Saludos y cariños a mis personas especiales de siempre, Laurita y Kawai deshi.

Misao-HX: Sep, pobre Kenshin que se dio un baño gratis aunque no lo quisiera. Y ese no será el único. Como has podido apreciar, finalmente ya estoy al día con el resto de mis obras, asi que espero poder seguir asi. Sobre lo de mis ideas, te responderé con lo siguiente. Todo está escrito, todo está hecho. Ante eso, sólo podemos mezclar lo ya existente para crear cosas "nuevas", por lo tanto, asi como yo he sacado de diversas fuentes mis ideas, tú eres libre de escoger de donde sacas las tuyas, mientras no sea una copia textual. Asi que ánimo, dele no más y nos leemos.

Mikomi Shinomori: Bueno, otra chica con apenas tiempo. Sobre el final de la novela… no quiero que nadie viaje a Santiago a asesinarme por escribir algo asi, por lo tanto, aunque mantendré la idea, pienso hacer algo más… fogoso. Y bueno, seguiré con un par de capítulos más para explicar bien que fue de cada uno. Sobre el ya famoso estilo de hablar de Kaoru con las "i", debo decir ante todo el mundo que efectivamente no hablamos todos asi. Pero también deben fijarse en que Misao, Yahiko y Kojiro, Sanosuke y María son chilenos también y hablan bastante normal. Para los diálogos de Kaoru, me baso en las maneras que tenía el personaje de la Fiera, y bueno, en mi propia forma de hablar (jejeje… asi hablo yo con mis amigos más cercanos y mis hermanos, pero con el resto de mundo saco a relucir también lo mejor del idioma.) Un besito.

Hereda: Hola, amiga. Bueno, esta historia se parece un poco a "Apuesta por un Amor", pero por lo demás, acá nadie anda apostando tierras ni ese tipo de cosas. A Aoshi le puse "Sushi" por una cuestión simple y cultural. Yo por acá no he oído nunca a nadie referirse sobre otra persona como "el rey del hielo" o "el cubo de hielo", si bien la expresión se ha usado un tanto después de que salió la serie de Kenshin, y entre los aficionados al animé… pero es más común, al poner sobrenombres, referirse al lugar de origen (Como decir "el japonés"), a alguna palabra que rime con el nombre o ese tipo de cosas, y que suene más o menos simpático. Seguramente a algún personaje del fic le costó aprenderse el nombre de Aoshi y en un error dijo: "Sushi" que también suena a japonés. Y quizá le gustó tanto que empezó a usar eso y como a la comunidad también le gustó el apodo, a espaldas de Aoshi lo empezaron a llamar asi… sentí que era más representativo.

Bueno, sobre la velocidad, acá en carreteras puedes ir hasta a 120 km. Hora, lo que para un japonés que en su país puede avanzar a 80, debe ser el paraíso si le gusta la velocidad. Bueno, eso. Un beso y gracias por tu apoyo.

Kaoru Saga Engel: Hum... bien, sobre las teleseries chilenas, es cierto que las doblan al exportarlas. Incluso una que salió el año pasado "Machos", fue doblada nuevamente. Yo la verdad encuentro eso un poco tonto, porque el chileno igual se entiende, además nadie dobla las teleseries mexicanas o españolas cuando las vemos aquí y también a veces quedamos confusos con algunas expresiones... aunque igual se entienden en contexto. Cambiando de tema, Kaoru me hace reír con cada aparición que tiene y pienso que es realmente muy apasionada. El papel de Misao es ser la contraparte de Kaoru y por eso se ve algo más sumisa y quizá hasta fome, pero te aseguro que en cuanto saque a relucir sus garritas, ¡no dejará a nadie indiferente! Y sobre el Sushi, es un desgraciado... y vaya que recibirá lo suyo. Un beso, amiga. Ah, la Gorda Bella es colombiana.

Gaby hyatt: Sep, el famoso machismo de nuestra querida gente y eso de tratar de vivir con los hijos aún cuando son mayores. Y sobre la promesa... ajajajaajaj... Kojiro hará cosas notables por cumplirla.

Catty-Ishida: Jejeje... lo del paro es relativo. Llevamos un mes con él, lo que equivale a quedarse sin vacaciones de invierno ni dieciocho. Pero trataré de seguir este ritmo en las actualizaciones. Hum... mira, solo te digo que el Sushi va a recibir de vuelta todas las maldades que haga. Sobre Sano, dejaré tu pregunta en suspenso. Jajajaja... pobres de tus papás...

Aoshi no va a cambiar de un día para otro. Kenshin y Kaoru tendremos harto y yo amo mucho la pareja Di Girólamo- Reyes... pero, lástima, amiga, que parece que ya no los veremos más juntos, y es que los años no pasan en vano. Yo también sigo brujas... de hecho, me gusta mucho la Carolina Arregui. Como que habla parecido a Kaoru... un besote, amiga. Nos vemos. Chabela.

Lunascorpio: Es de esperar que esas escenas en el bote se sigan repitiendo. Más ahora que Kenshin entrará a trabajar con Kaoru y se armará una buena pelotera entre esos dos cada día. Si recuerdas la historia de Juan Falcón, sabrás el sabor que tendrá en esta serie, porque eso no lo cambiaré. Y María es tan dulce… debe ser como mi madre. Un beso.

Naoko L-K: Hola, Naoko… espero que estés muy, pero muy muy muy bien. Veré cuando me conecto de nuevo… fue un gusto hablar contigo-

Dark-Natt: Bueno, te comentaré de mis referentes para el lenguaje. Para hacer a Kojiro, me baso en mi padre que habla así y me río bastante con eso. Kaoru habla como yo en el medio informal y supongo que esa manera es más propia de mi generación, porque mis amigas también de pronto sacan a relucir las "ies", siendo cierto lo que dices, que se usa poco en la gente más joven. El "cachai" es una muletilla que pretendo usar en su debido tiempo, porque la verdad es que no he encontrado a un personaje para dársela y el flaite o el coa, la verdad es que no es tan representativo del sector que estoy mostrando, asi que por eso no creo que lo incluya, a menos que meta en el fic a alguien de Santiago que va a Chiloé. Un beso, amiga. Y ánimo y suerte en tus fics. Están rebuenos.


	5. El Plan

La Fiera (Directamente a Ti)

Acto cinco.

El plan.

* * *

Kaoru se levantó temprano, como era su costumbre y envuelta en una enorme manta de lana, se acercó a la caballeriza que tenía para Gitano. Alimentó a su caballo y le dejó agua. De ahí lo soltó en un potrero y regresó a su casa, donde desayunó te y pan caliente.

La mañana estaba hermosa… Kaoru salió nuevamente fuera de su casa. Dando algunos pasos se encontraba con su playa tapizada de piedras redondas y planas, asi como algunas conchitas entre ellas. La mujer, con su taza aun humeante y medio llena en la mano, se sentó en una piedra enorme que le servía de asiento.

Los frescos aromas y la luz limpia de la mañana la animaron sobremanera. Kaoru aspiró profundo y sintió esa paz y esa libertad que eran solo de ella. Todo estaba en calma y ella se sentía dichosa, en un hogar abrigador para ella solita, con sus libros y sus chanchitos de barro sobre la mesa de su sala de estar.

Tenía lo que quería y sabía muy bien que cosas quería conseguir ahora y cómo lograrlas. Tenía la fuerza y la determinación. Y gente que la quería. Todo iría bien, de eso estaba segura… tan segura como que al invierno le sigue la primavera.

* * *

Misao estaba desayunando junto a Yahiko, su hermano, mientras esperaba que Kaoru pasara a recogerla, cuando una voz familiar llamó a su casa desde la calle. La joven salió como catapultada a la puerta para abrazar a quien más quería…

**-¡Amiguiii!**- saludó a Misao una joven de 17 años como ella, de melena castaña y amplia sonrisa, caderas anchas y estrecha cintura.

Misao abrió los brazos y recibió entre ellos a su mejor amiga. Laurita.

**Amigui¡¡Qué bueno que llegaste¿Cuándo volviste de tus vacaciones?- **preguntó Misao sin dejar de abrazar a su amiga.

**Recién llegamos con mis papás… mira, mi papá todavía está estacionando la camioneta. Viajamos durante toda la noche desde Frutillar… amigui, la pasé tan bien en Santiago, pero no hallaba la hora de volver. Tengo tantas cosas que contarte…yvós tenés quecontarme como te ha ido con Aoshi.-**

En ese momento Kaoru llegó en su camioneta, llamando la atención de Misao. Pero la joven de los verdes ojos no tenía ganas de dejar sola a su amiga y posponer el relato de las aventuras que Laura había vivido en Santiago. Asi que Misao invitó a su amiga a Castro y Kaoru, que no podía negarle nada a su prima, no se opuso a llevar a la joven con ellas. Sus padres le dieron permiso en cuanto Laura prometió regresar a casa temprano para dormir y reponer el sueño, por lo que la joven se montó en la camioneta de Kaoru que era doble cabina, con Misao a su lado.

En eso salió Yahiko de la casa. Saludó a Kaoru y se sentó en el lado del copiloto. Kaoru lo dejaría en la salmonera, porque ese día Yahiko se haría cargo del negocio. Saludó a Laura como si fuera tal cosa y se dedicó a hablar con Kaoru del negocio, ignorando a su hermana y la amiga de ésta.

Las amigas guardaron silencio hasta que Yahiko se bajó del vehículo y se fue a realizar sus labores. Kaoru entonces tomó el camino que las llevaría a la carretera y les ofrecía a las jóvenes algunas galletas que tenía en la guantera de la camioneta. Laura entonces les habló de su familia en Santiago, como sus primos, y los nuevos amigos que había hecho.

El padre de Laura era un chileno que se fue a hacer fortuna en Argentina y le resultó todo tan bien que hasta se dio la maña de enamorarse y casarse, haciendo de Buenos Aires su hogar. Allí nació Laura y sus hermanos menores, pero con la crisis económica que afectó a ese país, el padre de la joven decidió regresar a su país con su familia. Él estaba seguro que, a pesar de haber perdido muchas cosas con la crisis, podría levantarse esta vez entre su gente. Y no se equivocó. Consiguió un trabajo como mecánico tanto de automóviles como de embarcaciones y se estableció en Chiloé.

Para Laura había sido muy difícil el cambio, porque había dejado de ver a sus amigos y a los compañeros de escuela. También le costó adaptarse al clima, porque en Chiloé llovía mucho durante todo el año, más encima su padre había escogido, según ella, un pueblo muerto y fome donde nunca pasaba nada. Ingresó a tercero medio y fue allí donde conoció a Misao y ambas se hicieron casi enseguida, muy buenas amigas, debido a que sentían que tenían muchas cosas en común, como empezar a echar raíces en una tierra que no era la de ellas…

Y bueno, luego Laura conoció a Yahiko.

Le encantaba.

Era tan maduro, tan propio, seguro de si mismo. Era muy fuerte, serio… era el hombre de sus sueños y todo le iría perfecto si no fuera porque Yahiko veía a través de ella. Y sin embargo, gracias a ese amor que ella tenía por el hermano de su mejor amiga, a Laura se le hizo más fácil el adaptarse a Dalcahue, a su gente y al maravilloso paisaje que lo enmarcaba y que ella esperaba, algún día, fuera testigo del amor que ella esperaba vivir. Pero por ahora…

Bueno, tendría que volver a clases en cuanto terminara Febrero.

Con Misao.

* * *

Kenshin miraba fastidiado el bus que acababa de pasar. Necesitaba ir a Castro y por lo visto, se le haría tarde.

Pero tras el bus, venía una camioneta verde.

Misao en cuanto divisó al pelirrojo jalándose el sombrero pescador que tenía hacia abajo en ese gesto impaciente tan típico de él, le rogó a Kaoru que se detuviera para saludar a su amigo y presentárselo a Laura. Kenshin vio la camioneta detenerse junto a él y miró extrañado a quien la guiaba.

**Hola, Kaoru…**

**Hola, Himura. Ya, Misao, saluda a tu amigo, que no tengo todo el día yo.-** dijo Kaoru… sentía que no debía acercarse mucho a Himura ni mirar demasiado esa sonrisa que él tenía, asi que ignoró a Kenshin y se dedicó a sintonizar alguna estación de radio.

**Hola, Misao… Hola, señorita...- **saludó Kenshin a Laura quien sonrió ante el japonés. Hablaba con un acento bastante extraño…

**Kenshin, mira, tengo que presentarte a mi mejor amigui, a Laura. Es súper… creo que podríamos salir los tres por ahí un día.-** dijo Misao alegremente.

**Será un placer salir con ustedes… -** sentenció Kenshin animado. A él le gustaba mucho hacer amigos que le enseñaran cosas del lugar donde vivían.

**Misao me habló mucho de vos por teléfono. ¿Qué edad tenés?- **preguntó Laura, con mucha personalidad, echándole a Kenshin unos 24 años.

**32 años, Laura. Noto que no eres de acá… tu acento… -**

**Ah, si… soy argentina, pero vos tampoco sos de acá. Hablás bien raro… suena divertido.- **mencionó la joven en cuanto se le pasó la sorpresa ante la edad de Kenshin.

Éste sonrió.

**Al menos creo que se me entiende bastante el español… yo soy japonés.**

**Kenshin habla inglés, italiano y español… es bien inteligente.- **acotó Misao ante una Laura que no dejaba de asombrarse. Después preguntó.- **Oye Kenshin… ¿y qué hacías parado en la berma?**

**Anoo… estooo… estaba esperando "transporte" para ir a Castro, pero alcancé el camino cuando el bus se había ido. **

**Ahh… ¿y a qué ibas?.-**

**­Voy a comprar un computador nuevo, porque el mío ayer sufrió un accidente y me temo que se ha estropeado. Y espero un correo de mi padre. Por eso me urge comprar uno enseguida.**

Kaoru se tensó al oír lo que Kenshin decía. Ya sabía lo que vendría a continuación.

**Prima… Kaoru primita… ¿podríamos llevar a…?**

Kaoru se tomó la cabeza… el pelirrojo le estaba saliendo hasta en la sopa.

… **Kenshin a Castro? Por fa, prima…-**

**Si, Kaoru, por fa… llevémoslo… es simpático.- **agregó Laura uniéndose a la causa.

**Por fis… - **corearon las amigas.

Kenshin miró de reojo a Kaoru y por primera vez vio… ¿desconcierto en sus ojos?

Claro, seguro que no quería llevarlo, pero se lo estaba pidiendo Misao… y Laura.

**Ya, Himura, súbete, que no pienso perder mi tiempo.- **dijo bruscamente Kaoru sin mirarlo.

**No te preocupes, Kaoru… yo puedo esperar al próximo bus…**

**Ya po, entonces espéralo sentadito no más, porque el próximo bus sale a las dos de la tarde. Y tráete un paraguas, que está por largarse a llover.- **acotó Kaoru, empezando a mover la camioneta. Kenshin enseguida abrió la puerta del copiloto y se sentó junto a Kaoru.

**Gracias… son muy amables- **dijo Kenshin quitándose su gorra y sonriendo a las mujeres.

Kaoru hizo una mueca de disgusto y se concentró en manejar. Su maravillosa mañana estaba en vías de estropearse.

* * *

Para Aoshi la ausencia de Misao era buena. Podría planificar tranquilamente su plan de acción sin distracciones.

Los Kamiya sufrirían en carne propia lo que era ser humillado frente a toda la comunidad por el capricho de una sola persona.

Después de tomar su desayuno, Aoshi que era un hombre muy metódico, tomó un papel y un bolígrafo en su escritorio y se dedicó a anotar ideas. No descartaría ninguna si le servían para conseguir su objetivo, por descabelladas que parecieran, ya que con el tiempo podría depurarlas más. Luego de sus ideas se dispuso a anotar los tiempos que usaría y las partes de su plan.

Dos horas después tenía toda una estrategia trazada. Estaba seguro de que todo ello le serviría mucho. Solo tenía que seguir todo al pie de la letra. Y empezaría ese mismo día.

* * *

Kojiro estaba entretenido con el computador de su despacho en casa. Estaba chateando con Seijuro.

Por lo que le contaba su amigo, ya estaba mejor del corazón y estaría pronto en condiciones de viajar. Por lo que le aseguraba que vendría a Chile en cuanto pudiera. Entonces Kojiro, sonriéndose, le empezó a hablar de sus tierras, la casa que le tenía preparada para que viviera y luego le habló de sus hijos. En especial de su bella hija Kaoru.

Tan entusiasmado hablaba de su hija que hasta le mandó una foto que tenía de ella… y es que Laura, una amiga de Misao, sabía mucho de computadores y algo le había enseñado a Kojiro algunos trucos para que se manejara en el mundo de la informática. Asi que Kojiro usaba mucho internet para leer el periódico que a Chiloé llegaba cada día cerca de las seis de la tarde o tener correspondencia con Kaoru desde la empresa cuando llovía mucho y él necesitaba enterarse de cómo iba todo. Asi Kojiro vivía con las noticias al día.

**Es muy bonita tu hija. Es idéntica a ti, Kojiro… ya debe tener unos veinte años¿no?-**Comentó Seijuro desde el Japón.

**Tiene 24 años y es muy trabajadora.-** contestó Kojiro viendo que quizá a Seijuro se le ocurría lo mismo que a él. Enseguida agregó: **Y está soltera en este momento… no tiene novio. Es muy buena hija.- **escrito esto, Kojiro apretó "enter" sonriendo y sobándose las manos, esperando la respuesta de Seijuro que no se hizo esperar demasiado.

**Ya veo… debe ser maravilloso tener una hija, más si es hogareña y dulce como debe serlo la tuya. Yo solo tengo a Kenshin, pero se la pasa viajando por el mundo y a menudo me siento solo. Envidio que tengas una hija. Ellas siempre quieren más al papá.**

Kojiro se rió quedo. ¡Si Seijuro supiera lo que era tener a Kaoru como hija! Al menos él no se aburría nunca peleando con ella, aunque su amigo tenía razón en algo… ella era muy hogareña y no pensaba irse nunca de Chiloé.

**Kenshin se ve un gran hombre, Seijuro.**

**Sí, pero ni ganas que tiene de casarse. Su última novia lo dejó porque él trabaja demasiado. Parece que le dolió algo, porque se tomó las vacaciones. Ojalá que encuentre mujer y se case. No quiero morir sin ver antes a un nieto.**

**Lo mismo pienso yo… me gustaría mucho que Kaoru encontrara un hombre bueno para casarse y darme nietos.**

**Kojiro… amigo mío… tengo una idea, aunque no sé si estés de acuerdo…**

Kojiro sonrió a medida que leía lo que le planteaba su amigo… y de pronto la mañana iba mucho mejor.

* * *

Kenshin miraba a Misao y Laura probándose los jumpers escolares… veía básicamente unos vestidos sin mangas, de corte recto y color azul marino, confeccionados con una gruesa tela similar a la de sus pantalones, bajo la que llevaban la blusa blanca y la corbata azul. Misao y Laura estaban planeando como acortar los jumpers y ajustarlos más a sus cuerpos.

Aunque era el último año de escuela, querían buenos y nuevos uniformes.

Pero sin parecer monjas, claro está.

A Kaoru la tenía sin cuidado lo de los uniformes. Total, ella no era quien para prohibir a su prima acortar su uniforme. Ella estaba más ocupada viéndose un par de botas que necesitaba. Kenshin, guiado por Laura y Misao, buscó su computador en alguna tienda especializada. Compró uno de inmediato y Kaoru le permitió llevarlo en la camioneta, aunque cubrieron la caja con una lona encerad, porque estaba lloviendo como Kaoru había pronosticado.

Kenshin notó que la mujer casi no había hablado durante el camino y que compartía poco con ellos. Misao y Laura en cambio hablaban hasta por los codos e impacientes lo llevaban de un lado a otro para mostrarle cosas. Incluso acabaron comiendo "completos", o sea, hot dog con tomate, salsa americana, chucrut, mostaza, mayonesa y ketchup. Kenshin no sabía como la gente comía esos panes tan llenos de cosas sin derramarse y desde luego que él acabó con la mitad del completo sobre su zapato. Pero al menos le quedaba la salchicha y el pan y eso era lo que importaba. Kaoru también hacía malabares para comerse su completo… Misao y Laura simplemente ladeaban la cabeza para comer y sacare pedazos a la pieza que tenían. Luego invitaron a Kenshin a tomarse un mote con huesillo, que resultó ser delicioso. Una bebida refrescante a base de chancaca y huesillos… además de trigo remojado. Eso a Kenshin le gustó mucho y se repitió el vaso, aunque Kaoru le advirtió que no se entusiasmara tanto con esa bebida o podría sufrir un buen enfriamiento al estómago.

Kaoru después adquirió algunas cosas que necesitaba para iniciar su proyecto de título. Resmas de papel, tinta para su impresora y finalmente, pasó a visitar a su proveedor de insumos para la salmonera. Hecho todo esto se declaró lista para regresar a Dalcahue.

Kenshin les agradeció el haberlo traído a Castro. El viaje era largo después de todo y ya había caído la tarde. Se subieron a la camioneta y emprendieron el retorno. Misao y su amiga se quedaron dormidas bajo sus bolsas de compras. Kaoru por su parte, sin percatarse, puso música suave y relajándose, guió el vehículo con esa confianza que la caracterizaba al hacer sus labores. A Kenshin le extrañó el repentino silencio y notó como las niñas dormían tras ellos.

Miró a Kaoru. La luz de la tarde que se filtraba por entre las nubes caía sobre sus facciones, iluminando su perfil. Ella se veía muy tranquila y hasta sonriente, lo que llamó mucho la atención de Kenshin. De pronto Kaoru detuvo el vehículo, volviéndose hacia él y sorprendiéndolo. Kenshin pensó que iba a golpearlo, pero ella le sonreía.

**Mira, Himura.-** Kaoru le apuntó hacia un lado del camino.

Kenshin obedeció y se encontró con un ciervo pequeño de color pardo. El ciervo se quedó quieto y después, de dos saltos desapareció entre el follaje que había al lado de la carretera.

**Era un pudú. Son muy bonitos ellos, pero también son tímidos… creo que ese quería que lo conocieras.-**dijo Kaoru. Enseguida reemprendió la marcha y Kenshin se quedó sin palabras.

Pero era mejor permanecer callado. Había aprendido que los mejores momentos con Kaoru se vivían asi. Silenciosamente.

* * *

Kenshin entró a su cabaña bastante satisfecho. Armó su computador y los instaló en el que sería su despacho de trabajo. También compró un televisor a color y una radio pequeña, porque Kaoru le había advertido que a veces allí llovía durante días enteros sin parar y que quizá él prefiriera quedarse en casa. Y que además, sería bueno que él dispusiera de todos los equipos necesarios de comunicación por si le fallaba uno, asi que ella le prestaría un equipo de radio que le sobraba y le enseñaría a manejarlo, por si se caían las antenas, su celular quedaba muerto y él necesitara comunicarse.

Después de todo Kaoru era bastante agradable. Bueno, en general la gente de esa localidad era muy amable con él, aunque no dejaban de verlo con curiosidad, pero eso a Kenshin lo tenía sin cuidado.

Días después, Kenshin recibía un mail de su padre.

"Kenshin, el médico me ha permitido viajar, asi que espérame, que voy a hacerte compañía. Tardaré un poco en arreglar mis asuntos, porque si todo sale bien, pretendo establecerme allá."

* * *

Misao salió esa tarde de casa de Aoshi. Se había retrasado ayudándolo a buscar unos papeles que él necesitaba y ya había oscurecido. Afortunadamente esa zona era segura, asi que Misao se despidió de Aoshi muy contenta ante la creciente amabilidad de él y se encaminó al embarcadero.

De pronto, sintió una mano sobre su estómago… y luego cómo era arrastrada hacia un callejón solitario. Misao gritó una vez, y la siguiente vez su voz fue cortada por la mano que cerró su boca haciendo presión sobre ella.

La joven empezó a forcejear, asustada, hasta que sintió el filo helado de un cuchillo en su garganta. Y la mano sobre su estómago bajaba a sus rodillas, buscando el ruedo de su falda. Misao tiritaba y lloraba, sin saber cómo reaccionar ni como defenderse del ataque. Ni siquiera podía voltear a ver a su agresor, pero se notaba mucho más grande que ella.

El agresor la arrojó de espaldas a la tierra. Misao enseguida se levantó en intentó correr, pero de un empujón que le dio el hombre, ella se torció un tobillo y cayó sobre sus rodillas, raspándoselas con la arena y las piedras del suelo. Trató de incorporarse, pero el agresor la empujó nuevamente. Entonces una sombra se movió en torno a ella.

Una delgada y enorme sombra.

Aoshi se enfrentaba al agresor de Misao sin importarle los fuertes golpes que recibía de parte de éste. Interponiéndose entre el asaltante y la chica, Aoshi peleaba fieramente. Y a pesar de que el cuchillo rozó su piel en varias ocasiones, él seguía castigando a quien había osado dañar a su cocinera favorita.

Finalmente Aoshi de un puñetazo certero en la boca, mandó a tierra al agresor de Misao. Antes de que éste se levantara, Aoshi tomó a la joven en sus brazos y corrió con ella hasta su casa, encerrándose luego.

**Maldito malnacido.-** musitaba Aoshi, apoyándose en la puerta de su casa. Misao, aun en sus brazos, lo miraba asombrada. Él no la soltaba…

* * *

Kaoru recibió una llamada deauxilio por radio de Andrés, el conductor de la barca que cruzaba a la gente por el canal. Estaba zarpando cuando notó que alguien atacaba a Misao y se la llevaba a un sitio en contra de su voluntad. No podía devolverse a buscarla, porque estaba cruzando a una familia con un abuelito enfermo. En cuanto Kaoru escuchó eso, ignoró a Kenshin que le estaba explicando algo sobre como estructurar un proyecto y salió de la oficina.

Kaoru montó a Gitano enseguida, pero Kenshin que también había escuchado lo que pasaba, exigió ir, asi que tomó las riendas del caballo.

**¡Este problema no es tuyo, Himura!- **le gritó Kaoru para que la dejara ir en ayuda de su prima.

**Claro que lo es. Misao es mi amiga.- **declaró Kenshin. Enseguida Kaoru le alargó el brazo para que él se afirmara de ella y subiera de una buena vez, porque le urgía ir en ayuda de Misao. Kenshin de un salto estaba sobre Gitano y se abrazaba a la cintura de Kaoru para no caer.

Pero lo cierto es que el cabello suelto de ella llegaba hasta su cara, cubriéndola. Y aunque era molesto, también olía muy bien. Kenshin se relajó mientras Kaoru estaba concentrada en sacar lo mejor de Gitano y en diez minutos estaban en el embarcadero. Kenshin bajó del caballo y Kaoru se lo encargó a alguien mientras subían a la barca de Andrés que ya volvía a cruzar a toda máquina.

Cuando llegó al otro lado del canal, Kaoru corrió en dirección a la casa de Aoshi, porque Andrés dijo que le parecía que lo había visto por ahí cuando desapareció Misao. Kenshin siguió a Kaoru… aunque ella le hubiera repetido hasta el cansancio que ese era asunto de ella, para él no dejaba de ser una mujer que podría necesitar de su ayuda si tuviera que enfrentarse a quien sabía qué cosas.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Aoshi, Kaoru descubrió la puerta entreabierta y sin molestarse en anunciar su llegada, entró seguida del pelirrojo. Lo que vio la dejó de piedra.

Misao, sentada sobre la mesa, con las faldas levantadas y sus blancos muslos a la vista. Aoshi por su parte estaba sin camisa frente a ella.

**Sushi desgraciado…- **Musitó Kaoru con los ojos brillantes de furia.

Kenshin trató de detenerla, pensando en que eso tenía una explicación, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

**¡Maldito Sushi degenerado!- **explotó Kaoru ante la sorpresa de Misao, dándole a Aoshi un certero puñetazo en la mandíbula. Aoshi se tambaleó y cayó finalmente sobre una silla, sentado. Kaoru enseguida se abalanzó sobre él para seguir castigándolo.

**¡Déjalo, Kaoru… él no estaba haciendo nada malo…!-** imploró Misao, pero Kaoru atacaba al pobre Sushi dándole de patadas.- **¡Kenshin, detenla por favor!**

**Tú no le vai a volver a poner un mano encima a Misao, maricón de mierda¡¡¡nadie se mete con mi angelito!- **continuaba Kaoru. Kenshin la tomó por la cintura y trató de alejarla de Aoshi, pero Kaoru estaba como loca y le dio un par de combos para que la soltara.

**Kaoru, cálmate por el amor de Dios.-** dijo el doctor Pancho, apareciendo con una palangana de agua caliente para terminar de limpiar las heridas de Aoshi y Misao.- **Este hombre salvó a la niña… él no la agredió. Él recibió esas heridas defendiéndola.**

**No se moleste en explicarle a esta mujer, doctor… ella simplemente me menosprecia, asi que no importa lo que usted le diga. Estoy cansado de luchar contra ella.-** dijo Aoshi incorporándose con la cabeza gacha, evidentemente cansado.- **Yo solo defendí a Misao, la traje a mi casa y llamé al médico. Y ahora por favor, no me molesten. Estoy bien.**

Aoshi hizo ademán de encaminarse al segundo piso donde tenía su habitación. El doctor por su parte estaba enfadado con Kaoru.

**Tú no estás bien, asi que quédate hasta que te vende, Aoshi. Y tú, Kaoru, eres demasiado impulsiva, chiquilla. Podrías haber preguntado que pasaba aquí al menos, por qué estaba yo atendiendo las heridas de estos dos. ¿Crees que si Aoshi hubiera estado atacando a tu prima, estaría con la puerta entreabierta? Yo olvidé cerrarla al entrar y me apresuré con el agua para hacerlo, porque Aoshi me había hecho notar eso y le sugerí que no se moviera de donde estaba para que sus heridas no se abrieran más… y tú atacas sin consideración a mi paciente.**

Kaoru no bajaba la cabeza ni se disculpaba. Pero miraba con soberbia al doctor. Ella no iba a disculparse.

**Kaoru tonta.-** dijo Misao.- **El señor Aoshi no te hizo nada y realmente eres mala con él. Siempre le haces daño y me has dejado en vergüenza con él que se ha portado muy bien conmigo. Mejor ándate y dile a mi mamá que voy a pasar la noche aquí y que estoy bien, porque perdí mi celular.**

**Tú no vai a dormir aquí con el Sushi, Misao. Te vai conmigo pa´ la casa.-** dijo Kaoru.

**¡Sé razonable de una vez, Kaoru!.- **tronó el médico que conocía a Kaoru desde que era niña.- **Misao tiene un esguince de tobillo y por hoy lo mejor es que no fuerce el pie. Aoshi tiene habitaciones donde recibirla… apuesto a que andas en ese caballo tuyo. Ese no es un buen medio de transporte para Misao y lo mejor es que se quede quieta por esta noche.**

**Bueno, si mi caballo es el problema, me consigo la camioneta, po´h doctor.**

**Kaoru… ándate. Avísale a mis papás y a Yahiko que estoy bien y dile a mi hermano que venga a buscarme.-** dijo Misao enfadada con su prima. La estaba tratando como a una niña tonta y pequeña. ¡Tenía diecisiete años, podía cuidarse bien en estas circunstancias!

**Pero Angelito… escucha, tú no…**

**Kenshin, por favor… dile a Kaoru que no quiero oírla. Es más. Encárgate de avisarle tú a mi familia lo que pasa¿ya?- **Misao volvió el rostro e ignoró a Kaoru, mientras el doctor vendaba su tobillo y Aoshi, apoyado en la pared con los brazos sobre el pecho se negaba a mirarla.

**Kaoru… vamos.-** dijo Kenshin suavemente a la morena de ojos azules, tomándola de un hombro para guiarla a la salida. Kaoru se quitó la mano de Kenshin de un manotazo y salió echando maldiciones fuera de la casa.

Quería llorar, pero no permitiría que lo notaran.

El regreso a casa fue silencioso y pesado. Kenshin y Kaoru pasaron a casa de Misao a informar lo que había sucedido. Los carabineros ya estaban tomando declaración a Misao y Aoshi sobre lo sucedido, la joven estaba bien y en apariencia todo estaba resuelto. Omasu se sintió agradecida con Aoshi por salvar a su hija y prometió hacer algo para demostrar su agradecimiento. Y asi, Aoshi Shinomori quedaba como el héroe indiscutido de Dalcahue.

Kaoru montó a Gitano y Kenshin subió tras ella. Él no le dijo nada y Kaoru decidió ir a dejar a Kenshin a su cabaña. Después de todo, ella quería cabalgar un rato antes de volver a su casa. Se sentía bastante mal y Gitano de alguna manera lograba tranquilizarla. Como Kenshin había llegado con Sanosuke por la tarde a las oficinas de Kaoru, no tenía como volver a su cabaña.

El problema surgió cuando Kenshin se encontró frente a su puerta y… sin sus llaves.

**Las dejé en el maletín que llevé en la tarde… y como se quedó en tu oficina.-**se disculpó el pelirrojo.

Kaoru miró el cielo y supo que llovería nuevamente. Había sido un verano lluvioso después de todo y lo peor es que no podía dejar a Kenshin a la intemperie. En otra oportunidad lo habría dejado solo allí con su problema, pero la verdad es que no se sentía con ánimos de discutir con nadie. El rechazo de Misao la había dejado muy triste.

Kenshin trataba de buscar una solución a su problema cuando Kaoru dijo.

**Ya po, Himura, súbete.**

El pelirrojo miró extrañado a Kaoru.

**¿Nani?... ¿Qué?**

De la impresión, momentáneamente había olvidado hablar en español.

**Ya, súbete. Vámonos pa la casa. Apúrate, que nos vamos a mojar si seguimos aquí.**

Kaoru lo estaba invitando a su casa…

Kenshin se subió al caballo. Iba a hacer un comentario al respecto cuando notó la mirada de derrota de Kaoru y optó por no molestarla. Ya tendría oportunidad de pelear con ella… aunque… le dolía algo la mandíbula por los golpes que ella le había dado.

* * *

**Aquí podis dormir, Himura. Ahí tení ropa limpia pa que usí de pijama y el baño queda en la puerta café que está detrás de la escalera.**

Kaoru le enseñaba a Kenshin una habitación con una cama preparada. Tenía mantas sobre la colcha por si él precisaba más abrigo y sobre ellas, un camisón y un pantalón holgado de franela. Kenshin sospechó que esa ropa era de Kaoru. Ella lo dejó solo y bajó la escalera.

No era muy comunicativa, pero al menos le había dado una cama, no el sillón. Y le ofrecía su casa y las comodidades que tenía.

Pero no le ofrecía lo que Kenshin en cierta forma anhelaba. Su compañía.

Mientras Kenshin se acostaba, Kaoru, en el primer piso encendía su chimenea y se sentaba frente a ella sobre su alfombra y sus cojines. Estaba dolida y enfadada.

La mejor amiga que Kaoru había tenido fue una joven compañera de la universidad. Una noche que salieron juntas, ambas fueron atacadas y llevadas a un sitio solitario.

A la amiga de Kaoru la violaron salvajemente frente a sus ojos, mientras ella era amenazada con un cuchillo para no moverse. Gracias a un grupo de jóvenes que pasaba por ese sitio eriazo, Kaoru no corrió la misma suerte que su amiga, pero se sintió muy mal por ser incapaz de haberle brindado de su ayuda…

Y peor se sintió cuando al mes después, su amiga se suicidó.

Por eso Kaoru acudía con prisas para ayudar a la gente. Ella no quería sentir la impotencia como aquella vez, de no haber torcido el destino por no actuar. Por eso ella se enfrentaba a quien sea. Antes había sido por su madre, muerta en un accidente ante una Kaoru tan shockeada que había sido incapaz de darle los primeros auxilios. Aunque el doctor Pancho le había dicho que su madre hubiera muerto de todas maneras, Kaoru había sido marcada por ese episodio.

Si hubiera podido mantener la calma… Si hubiera sido mejor amiga… o si hubiera sido más fuerte… su madre o Lorena aún seguirían vivas.

Era impulsiva, era cierto… cuando vio a Aoshi con Misao, simplemente sintió que debía rescatar a Misao de él.

Y por eso ahora su prima no le quería hablar…

A los labios de Kaoru llegó el sabor salado de una de sus lágrimas. Con una manta tejida en la espalda, a oscuras en la sala, veía la danza de las llamas en la chimenea y el chisporrotear de la madera verde ante el calor.

Se limpió la cara. Ya no quería seguir autocompadeciéndose. Al día siguiente tenía trabajo que hacer. Bueno, era domingo…

Dejó la chimenea encendida para espantar con su calor el frío que caería en la mañana. Subió las escaleras y notó que la puerta de la habitación de Kenshin estaba abierta. Asi que se asomó y se quedó allí un rato.

Era desde luego, el primer invitado oficial que tenía en su casa… y el primer pasajero que llevaba sobre Gitano. No era tan tarado después de todo y había respetado sus ganas de silencio.

Kaoru sonrió. Era raro… de pronto ella se sentía mayor que Kenshin. Se sintió muy vieja y esa sensación no le gustó, a pesar de tener ocho años menos que él.

Se obligó a retirarse a su dormitorio. Se acomodó en su cama y después de un rato se durmió.

* * *

Aoshi cargó a Misao en brazos por la escalera. Ella, ruborizada, no se atrevía a mirarla.

Los carabineros se habían retirado hacia un rato, luego que su patrullaje no lograra dar con el atacante de Misao. El médico también se había ido en cuanto limpió y vendó las heridas de Aoshi. Y éste ofrecía a Misao una habitación para descansar.

Afuera llovía insistentemente. Cuando Aoshi llegó al dormitorio, un relámpago iluminó momentáneamente la noche, haciendo notar el lecho que se encontraba frente a ellos. Aoshi dejó a Misao sobre la cama antes de intentar encender la luz. Pero a Misao le gustaba mucho esa intimidad con Aoshi. Era algo nuevo que la asustaba por un lado, pero la dejaba con ganas de más.

**Ya nos quedamos sin luz.-** dijo Aoshi. –**Iré a buscar unas velas.**

**Señor Aoshi… espere… yo…-**Aoshi se detuvo y se quedó junto a la chica.- **Yo le quería dar las gracias y pedirle disculpas por lo de Kaoru. Ella siempre le hace daño.**

**No te preocupes, Misao. Kaoru ya no puede hacerme daño porque… en verdad otras cosas me importan…**

**Si, pero de todas maneras ella no tenía derecho a tratarlo así, señor Aoshi. Ella es muy tonta y peleonera.-** Dijo la chica con cierta rabia.

Aoshi meditó un rato, para decir:

**La comprendo, Misao… Kaoru solo trataba de protegerte y eso puedo comprenderlo. Si ese hombre te hubiera hecho algo, yo…-** Aoshi se detuvo abruptamente y Misao sintió que él le daba la espalda, ya que distinguía su silueta apenas.

**Señor Aoshi… ¿qué iba a decir?-** preguntó Misao un poco temblorosa y emocionada… de pronto estaba albergando muchas esperanzas en torno a Aoshi.

Él se volvió hacia ella y buscó su mano a tientas en la cama. Misao no se la negó.

**Quería decir que… que yo siento que te necesito aquí, Misao. Que sin importar lo que diga o haga Kaoru… yo puedo soportarlo si estás conmigo porque yo… porque yo me he dado cuenta, Misao que… de alguna manera… no, es mejor que no lo sepas… es mejor que me retire.**

Aoshi se levantó, pero Misao alcanzó a tomar su mano.

**Espere… termine lo que iba a decir. Exijo saberlo.**

**Misao… soy muy mayor para ti… eso es todo lo que debes saber. Si deseas buscar otro empleo en otro lado, te recomendaré bien.**

Misao estaba sin habla. ¿Acaso era posible que Aoshi…?

**Dígamelo claramente, señor Aoshi.**

El hombre se sentó junto a Misao, enfrentándola aunque no podía distinguirla. La rodeó con sus brazos.

**Perdóname, Misao… por favor… pero yo no puedo evitar sentir por ti… este sentimiento… solo deseo estar contigo.**

Sinceramente en ese momento, Aoshi esperaba que Misao se pusiera nerviosa, ante lo cual él se retiraría pese a sus súplicas, como el caballero que debía demostrarle que era. Pero lo cierto es que Misao lo abrazó.

Y le buscó la boca.

Y Aoshi supo que su plan sufriría una gran modificación.

Tenía un pequeño problema. Y es que no se sentía dueño de la situación, aunque si todo terminaba como él quería, eso era lo de menos.

Sintió los labios de Misao sobre los suyos y aspiró el aroma que despedía su cabello, debido al champú que usaba para lavarlo. Y la verdad es que le gustaba mucho. Hasta se sentía motivado para seguir adelante.

Se había dejado los escrúpulos en el momento en que trazó su plan. Porque cuando se trata de seducir a una chiquilla, no se necesitan, aunque la pregunta del día era quien estaba seduciendo a quien.

Misao había sufrido un gran susto esa noche… de pronto pensó que alguien podría violarla… y Aoshi había aparecido a su rescate. Ella lo quería desde hacía mucho tiempo… tan fuertes eran sus sentimientos que se sentía genuinamente enamorada. Y de pronto pensó que si la hubieran violado, Aoshi no hubiera podido ser su primer hombre, como ella secretamente soñaba.

¡Y ahora él le decía que la quería!

Esa noche su sueño se realizaba.

No podía retroceder, no quería que fuera de otro modo. No se arriesgaría a que la atacaran nuevamente, no señor. Si esta era su única chance de cumplir su sueño, lo aprovecharía. Y le demostraría a Aoshi la fuerza de sus sentimientos. Él no podría hacer menos que amarla, porque ella le daría todo.

Aoshi la recostó sobre los almohadones antes de volver a reclamar su boca, quitándose disimuladamente los zapatos. Misao alzaba los brazos hacia el cuello de Aoshi, atrayéndolo más hacia ella.

Aoshi entonces deslizó una mano desde las rodillas de Misao hacia sus caderas, por debajo de su falda. Y Misao hinchaba su pecho de aire y seguía besando a aquél hombre que sería su dueño.

Sus respiraciones se entremezclaban en el aire y comenzaban a jadear. Misao temblaba, pero no se detenía y llevaba sus manos al torso de Aoshi para desabrochar su camisa. Pero él le apartó las manos, porque sería él quien la desnudaría primero. Debía reconocer que algo tenía esa chiquilla que lo tenía bastante excitado.

Si Aoshi hubiera escuchado la voz de su corazón por sobre la voz de su orgullo, hubiera identificado el por qué de esa repentina excitación que poco tenía que ver con las hormonas. Pero como no lo hacía, tendría que atenerse a las consecuencias.

Misao olvidó respirar momentáneamente cuando sintió la respiración de Aoshi sobre sus pequeños senos desnudos y las manos de éste bajo su espalda, atrayéndola hasta la boca masculina que buscaba coronar los oscuros montículos alternadamente, mordisqueándolos suavemente después. Y Misao se aferraba a la espalda de Aoshi y lo arañaba sin darse cuenta. Sus suaves gemidos eran como música para los oídos del hombre, que lo alentaban a seguir en su empeño de brindarle a la chica el máximo placer, por sobre el suyo.

Aunque el pantalón apenas contenía la prueba de su excitación, Aoshi trataría de prolongar las caricias a Misao, diciéndose que así ella quedaría más satisfecha con él. No era bueno que se sintiera decepcionada después de esa noche.

La blanca piel del estómago de Misao, de su cintura, de sus caderas, fue humedecida por la lengua de Aoshi que no detenía su recorrido. Llegó al borde de la cintura de la falda de la chica y enseguida decidió quitar la molesta prenda… sabía que podía aguantar un poco más todavía. Regresó a la boca de Misao, probando su lengua, succionado sus labios y bebiendo de ellos el sabor de la joven que le devolvía beso por beso… y aunque intentaba hacer lo mismo con el resto de él, Aoshi prefería tener él el control de la situación que ya le estaba costando.

La falda cayó al piso y casi de inmediato Misao sintió los dedos de Aoshi jugar con el borde de su _cuadro_. (braga) al principio los dedos masculinos titubearon, pero, cuando Misao empezó a frotarse instintivamente contra él, Aoshi movió su mano para jugar con los pliegues entre los muslos de la chica. Notando su evidente humedad, supo que estaba lista para el siguiente movimiento. Ella sólo sentía a Aoshi en su oido, jadeando y repitiéndole cuanto había anhelado ese momento con ella y lo mucho que le costaba contenerse para no asustarla. De alguna manera él se deshizo del pantalón y se estiró junto a Misao y luego, sobre ella.

En ese momento Misao titubeó un poco… quedó descolocada y sin saber cómo reaccionar. Aoshi le facilitó el trabajo, porque sin dejar de besarla, inclinado sobre ella, separó las piernas de la joven y, alzándole las caderas, se acomodaba dentro de ella.

Misao contuvo la respiración unos momentos, apretando los músculos en un acto reflejo, lo que brindó mas placer a un Aoshi que disfrutaba de esas estrechas paredes en torno a él… pero aún se contenía… aún sentía que podía brindarle mas a Misao.

Y así lo hizo.

Después de varios minutos, él se permitió la liberación, cayendo exhausto y sudado sobre ella.

**Misao… cuanto te amo… mujer, gracias por todo esto.**

Y ella riendo se acurrucaba contra él, besándolo. Aoshi la abrazó mientras ella se dormía, besando sus sienes y haciéndole muchas promesas. Y cuando supo que Misao dormía, descubrió algo inusual en él.

Estaba llorando.

Pero no por eso se detendría.

* * *

Fin acto cinco.

Junio 25, 2005… falta poco para las siete de la mañana.

Gracias a todos quienes me dejaron review… son muy lindas... saludos a Ariana y Laura...sé que ustedes me leen...confio en ello.

Lamento no poder contestarles apropiadamente, pero es que el tiempo escasea y dentro de unos minutos debo simular que duermo… asi que sean indulgentes conmigo, que ya nos leeremos dentro de unas semanas por este mismo espacio y en este mismo canal. otra cosa: no quieran matarme por lo de Aoshi y Misao...

Un beso.

Arlene Kiddo:Bueno, está basada en la Fiera, pero como notarás… realmente hay muchas cosas que no tienen nada que ver con la serie, salvo Kenshin, Kaoru, Sano y Kojiro.

Lunascorpio: Aunque la pequeña Misao aún tendrá mucho que aprender sobre tomar el toro por las astas…

Misaki: jejej, graias.

Herema: Bien, a mi me gusta mucho la comedia asi que si te reíste, que bien, porque era la idea. Aunque después de leer Por Siempre Mía pienso que tengo más dedos para el drama… bueno… hum… nos leemos.

Mikomi Shinomori: O, lamento lo de tu trabajo… espero que en lo demás te vaya bien. Y sobre Aoshi… afortunadamente vivo lejos.. ejeje un besote, amiga.

Catty-ishida: tu padre tiene razón. Cuando he releido mis primeras obras, me ha espantado el exceso de diminutivos que he usado en ellas! Y aunque nosotros estamos acostumbrados a eso, lo cierto es que a la gente de afuera eso le choca un poco. Sobre la cueca, de más que si lo harán. No te preocupes.

Dark- Natt: Jajajaja.. bueno, sin duda comprendo a la madre de tu amigo. Yo me siento un poco rara con mis compañeros más jóvenes de la universidad porque manejan otros códigos… afortunadamente para mí hay muchos como yo.

Naoko L-K: Aoshi no le hará precisamente cosas malas… de hecho, yo creo que cualquier fan de Aoshi quisiera estar en el lugar de Misao… es tan lindito aunque sea villano. Hum… debe ser muy sexi¿no?

Gabyhyatt: sep. El Sushi no es más turbio porque no es más alto. Aunque se le va a dar vuelta la tortilla.

Un besote y un abrazo a todas en general. Nos vemos.


	6. Tienes un email

Hola, antes de que sigan leyendo.

Tengo una de esas pequeñas escenas eróticas que no estoy segura sean del gusto de algunas personas. Les advierto que es la escena en que Misao va a visitar a Aoshi. Después, no hay nada más… bueno, si, algunas insinuaciones, pero no debieran herir la sensibilidad de nadie.

Un beso a todas

Otra cosita. Kenshin no me pertenece, ni ninguno de los personajes relacionados con la serie. Y la idea general de este fic está basado muy libremente en la historia de Víctor Carrasco y Vicente Sabatinni. Además, hago esto sin fines de lucro y por puro antiestrés.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

**La Fiera (Directamente a Ti)**

**Acto seis**

**Tienes un e-mail**

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Cuando uno es demasiado independiente y moderno, se siente ciudadano del mundo.

Claro que si… porque se es demasiado civilizado como para generar ataduras que a uno le impidan realizar viajes y conocer nuevos lugares. Y se supone que mientras más mundo conoce uno, más moderno es y más interesante.

Kenshin amaba su trabajo. Amaba su vida y amaba su mundo. Cada vez que acababa su periodo de un par de años enseñando por aquí o por allá, él estaba listo y sonriente para partir, con una maleta en la mano y el boleto de avión en la otra aunque no tuviera idea del idioma que se hablaba en la que sería su nueva ciudad de paso.

Un pelirrojo aventurero¿no?

Quizá eso fue lo que aburrió a Julia, su última y sexi novia. Cuando esperaba que el japonés le dijera algo como "ya es hora de sentar cabeza, casémonos", simplemente le dijo: "ha sido interesante este tiempo juntos. Podemos alargarlo… puedes venirte conmigo a Japón para visitar a mi padre".

Por eso Julia, una italiana de esas despampanantes, aún amando a Kenshin, decidió devolverle el anillo que éste le había comprado, y dar por terminada su relación en el momento en que Kenshin salió de Italia. Porque ella podía soportar a un hombre que miraba fascinado todo lo que le rodeaba y que amaba el diseñar y enseñar eso. Incluso podía soportar que él la considerara menos que a sus proyectos. Pero se rehusaba a viajar eternamente con alguien que no conocía el significado de la palabra "establecerse", "matrimonio" e "hijos"

Esa mañana, cuando Kenshin despertó, envuelto entre sábanas suaves y calentitas, sintiendo el aroma del pan recién salido del horno, pensó en que tal despertar era algo novedoso e inquietante para él y que semejante rutina no le molestaría repetirla durante un par de años más.

Se refregó los ojos como un niño pequeño, sentándose en la cama. La habitación estaba tibia, gracias a la chimenea de Kaoru y a que el calor había subido durante la noche. Y aunque afuera llovía torrencialmente, a él no le importaba.

Bah¿por qué debería importarle si estaba en casa?

Kenshin sacudió la cabeza ante esa idea tan absurda y se vistió. Bajó la escalera para encontrarse con Kaoru sacando el pan del horno de su cocina a leña. Estaba aún en su pijama de camisa y pantalón blancos, con un chal sobre los hombros y calcetines de lana, calzando unas cómodas pantuflas. Su cabello negro estaba atrapado en una trenza de la que escapaban algunos mechones. Pero asi y todo se veía bonita.

Bueno, Kaoru era muy bonita siempre. Aun cuando estaba regañándole.

Kaoru levantó la vista para encontrarse con Kenshin en la escalera, vestido y hasta con su eterno sombrero tipo pescador.

**-Buenos días, Himura.-**

**-Buenos días, Kaoru.-**

**-Dime, qué preferí. ¿Café o te? Te digo al tiro que no me queda leche.-**

Kenshin, sorprendido por ese gesto democrático de Kaoru, no supo que responder. Al final balbuceó "té".

Esa mujer lo desconcertaba. Y siempre le llamaba mucho la atención todo lo que lo desconcertaba. Despertaba su curiosidad y sus ganas de saber más de ello.

El interior de la casa estaba algo oscuro debido al temporal, pero se veía tremendamente acogedor. Quizá era la madera desnuda de las paredes con aquellas mantas de piel que tenían interesantes motivos, como rebaños de ovejas o paisajes. Quizá eran las otras mantas de lana sobre los rústicos sofás… o el fuego encendido… evidentemente Kaoru no era muy femenina para decorar, pero sabía crear ambiente.

Bueno… sin duda tenía un toque especial para ello. También se sentía él muy a gusto en su despacho.

Kaoru le puso un sitio en la mesa, con una taza de té, azucarero y cucharita. Le dejó una cesta pequeña con dos panes calientes y un pote de margarina "Banda Azul". Kenshin abrió su pan y contempló fascinado el vapor que salía de entre sus migas. Lo mejor fue cuando la margarina untada se derritió sobre ellas.

Era un desayuno sencillo, pero estaba delicioso. Y aunque Kaoru permanecía en silencio bebiendo de su propia taza, a Kenshin se le hacía todo muy cómodo. Incluso cuando ella se levantaba y sacaba más pan del horno o introducía algunas bolas de masa.

Pero cuando la mujer acabó su desayuno y subió a vestirse, algo pasó.

El té se puso frío. Las mantas perdieron su encanto y la casa de pronto se vio en exceso rústica. Incluso parecía que el fuego de la chimenea estaba por apagarse.

En ese momento Kenshin comenzó a sospechar que se estaba metiendo en problemas…

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Marzo llegó y con ello, comenzaron las clases.

Misao se levantó temprano ese día lunes. Se bañó, tomó un rico desayuno y colocándose el uniforme, partió a la escuela, junto a su gran amiga Laura. Yahiko las pasó a dejar.

Cuando el joven de ascendencia japonesa se retiró en su camioneta rumbo al trabajo, Laura no pudo evitar suspirar.

**-Es tan liindo.-**

**-Bah, no es lindo, Laura. Es sólo mi hermano. Es un flaco _fome_ (aburrido)… demasiado serio.-** dijo Misao.

**-No es feo, amigui. ¿No has notado que tiene ancha la espalda? Y tiene un buen trasero. Será un tremendo _pedazo de mino_ en unos años más.-**

**-Es sólo un cabro chico.-** declaró Misao.-** le falta mucho aún para llegar a convertirse en todo un hombre.-**

**-Vamos, Misao… Yahiko tiene casi veinte años. No podés decir que sea un niño. Además, es muy trabajador y responsable.-** defendió Laura.

**-Claro que lo es. Al lado de Aoshi, cualquiera parece un niño de pecho. Él si es todo un hombre, además de muy varonil.-**

Laura sintió ese nudo en el estómago que siempre aparecía cuando Misao nombraba a Aoshi. Como mejor amiga y confidente de Misao, Laura estaba al tanto de las aventuras de la joven.

Se podría decir que Misao y Aoshi eran amantes. Que Misao lo amaba con locura y decía cosas como que él era su primer hombre y el amor de su vida. En casa, Misao trabajaba con eficiencia dejando todo ordenado y limpio, pues, para permanecer más tiempo junto a Aoshi, con permiso de sus padres, había anunciado que ahora esas eran sus labores. Y éste, en cuanto tenía tiempo libre, se acercaba a Misao y tomándola por la cintura, comenzaba a besarle el cuello y luego, a hacerle el amor.

Laura la reprendió en cuanto lo supo.

**-No podés dejar que vuelva a suceder, Misao. Él es muy mayor para ti… te saca doce años… además… ¿y si te embarazás, qué harás?-**

**-Aoshi me ama. Me ha dicho que en cuanto cumpla los dieciocho años, me pedirá en matrimonio… un hombre que no está enamorado no dice eso. Asi que si me embarazo, estoy segura de que él responderá. Pero por ahora quiere que mantengamos el secreto. Porque si alguien sabe que está conmigo, lo pueden acusar de estupro y meterlo preso. Y yo no quiero eso; pero como tú eres mi amigui, espero que me guardes el secreto. Prométemelo.-**

**-Es que Misao… yo pienso que deberías decirle a tu mamá, porque…-**

**-Poor fis… Laura… si le cuento a mamá se va a enojar.-**

**-Pero es que me da mala espina que él no quiera que nadie lo sepa. Yo pienso que si él te quisiera tanto como dice, debería enfrentar a tus padres.-**

**-Pero es que él se iba a casar con Kaoru hace como dos meses… no quiere que crean que me tiene como premio de consolación¿cachai?… ya po, amiga… prométeme que no le dirás a nadie.-**

**-Mejor no me hubieras contado, Misao. No estoy de acuerdo con eso.-**

Laura se había cruzado de brazos. Misao entonces le dirigió una de esas miradas que derriten piedras.

**-Pero es que necesitaba contárselo a alguien y si le digo a Kaoru, seguro que se aparece con una escopeta para matar a Aoshi. Me sobreprotege demasiado por una amiga de ella que violaron y que se suicidó.-** Misao hizo una pausa y abrazó a Laura cuando ésta asintió cansada.-** ¡Gracias, amiga… eres la mejor que hay!-**

**-Misao… me callaré con una condición. Tenés que prometerme que te protegerás. Que visitarás a la matrona y usarás algún método anticonceptivo.-**

Misao había aceptado la condición de su amiga y a la semana visitó a la ginecóloga del Consultorio local. Le recetó píldoras y enseguida empezó con la rutina de tomarlas. Eso, hasta que Aoshi se enteró.

Y las… "perdió accidentalmente".

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Megumi tenía dos cosas que derriten a cualquier hombre.

Una figura distinguida y esbelta, de esas que se les ve bien cualquier cosa que se pongan encima, aunque sea un saco de papas amarrado con una cuerda.

Bueno, eso desde el punto de vista japonés, porque si le preguntaban a un chileno, y en especial a Kaoru… hubieran respondido que la extranjera era puro piel y huesos y que no tenía de dónde agarrase. Pero en fin…

La otra cosa a su favor era ese aire de vulnerabilidad que desprendía, que tenía a los dos hombres Kamiya vueltos locos. Porque solo deseaban abrazarla y quitarle la tristeza de ser viuda.

Padre e hijo habían tenido sus avances aunque de diferentes formas. Por ejemplo, Kojiro era mucho más decidido. Invitaba a la japonesa a pasear en lancha o en su descapotable rojo para conocer la zona. La sacaba a cenar y a veces le traía regalos, como flores.

Sanosuke en cambio, se la pasaba todo el día pintando en su taller, a escondidas de su padre en aquel galpón que tenía. Kaoru le daba dinero para materiales porque Sano pensaba montar una exposición con la que pensaba enseñarle a su padre lo que era realmente. No un abogado, sino un pintor con un talento único y una sensibilidad que conmovía, unida a la pasión desbordante de su obra.

Por eso, cuando Sanosuke llegaba a casa, y veía a Megumi, no podía apartar sus ojos de ella. A veces conversaban de diversos temas aunque entre ambos tuvieran la dificultad del idioma: ella hablaba poco español y Sano muy poco japonés, pero… había que reconocer que se atraían.

Porque Megumi, cuando no estaba Kojiro rondándola por la casa, se iba solita a buscar a Sano por los rincones… incluso habían compartido ya un par de besos por las noches.

Tan bien comenzaron a llevarse, que un día Sanosuke le pidió a Megumi que lo acompañara. La mujer que siempre vestía de ceñidos trajes negros, accedió a ir con él y así llegaron al galpón-estudio de Sano.

Megumi contempló algunos cuadros sin que Sanosuke le dijera nada… y de su boca sólo salieron palabras de admiración. Luego preguntó que de quién eran y Sanosuke le confesó su secreto.

**-Mi exposición tendrá dos partes. Una será una retrospectiva de mi trabajo como estudiante hasta estos días. La otra parte será una serie de desnudos de mujeres. Pero serán desnudos artísticos.**- Sanosuke le enseñó algunas fotos de prueba que había tomado a dos voluntarias para su proyecto, y se veían muy naturales las poses. Nada burdo.**- Espero que eso me resulte bien y que así le sea más fácil a mi padre aceptar esta verdad.-**

Con esas palabras él le demostraba que ella tenía toda su confianza.

Y eso en el corazón de Megumi pesó mucho más que los galanteos y el dinero de Kojiro. Debía reconocerlo.

**- Una condición… para no decir a tu padre.-** dijo Megumi en español, mirando directamente a Sanosuke a los ojos.

Sano entrecerró los ojos.

**-¿Qué quieres?-**

**- Píntame.- **dijo la mujer quitándose el vestido.

Sanosuke pasando saliva la miraba asombrado. Ella con mucha elegancia se quitó la ropa interior, se colocó sobre un diván que tenía Sanosuke y que a veces usaba de asiento para mirar por la ventana al exterior, y se extendió sobre él.

El hombre joven quedó con sus negros ojos clavados en la blanca piel de Megumi. Sus manos temblaban de deseo por recorrer con las yemas de los dedos todo ese cuerpo perfecto que desde que la conoció despertó sus anhelos de tenerlo plasmado en pinturas y también bajo él, retorciéndose y pidiéndole más. Pero ella seguía impasible, con su negrísimo cabello suelto cubriendo parte de su espalda, sus manos delicadas sosteniendo su cabeza, y su redondo trasero al aire.

**-Yo tengo otra condición para pintarte.**- dijo Sanosuke sintiendo que el espacio del lugar no era suficiente para él y que el pantalón se le hacía estrecho.

Los ojos de Megumi brillaron y sin que Sano tuviera que poner en palabras su condición, ella optó por aceptarlo de inmediato.

Porque había cosas para lo que no es necesario saber español o japonés y porque le encantaba ese hombre, pensaba, mientras éste se acercaba al diván para tomarla entre sus brazos y hacerle el amor como un loco.

Pero un loco que sabía hacerlo exquisitamente bien.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Kojiro, mientras, se dirigía a la Salmonera para hablar con Kaoru. La joven se encontraba en las bodegas verificando un pedido de alimento para los peces. Como estaba comenzando a llover, le dijo a su padre que la esperara en la oficina, que era cómoda y calentita.

Kaoru se la pasaba todo el día peleando con Kojiro. Eso era cierto. Pero era su papá… lo quería mucho y se asustaba bastante cuando él se enfermaba; por lo demás, ella en sus discusiones no le decía nada que no fuera verdad, aunque no fuera con palabras bonitas.

El japonés se entretuvo unos momentos en la oficina de Kaoru, jugando en el escritorio. El computador estaba encendido y la página de la salmonera estaba abierta. Su hija había insistido en que había que generar una página para dar a conocer la compañía a Chile y el mundo y había sido un proyecto en el que trabajó junto a Aoshi y un diseñador de páginas web. Había sido una buena inversión, porque las ventas habían aumentado.

Kojiro echó una ojeada a algunos apuntes de Kaoru en la agenda que ella manejaba. Tenía anotada la fecha en que ella debía hacer el pedido y el día en que le llegaba. También estaba apuntada una cita con "Himura" para estudiar algo más del proyecto antes de iniciar las inversiones para realizarlo.

Volvió su vista a la pantalla del computador. Había una ventana abierta que él no había notado. Había un mensaje:

"No se ha podido enviar su mensaje a la siguiente dirección: "Himurakenhotmailcom". Verifique que esté bien escrito."

Kojiro comprobó que en efecto faltaba el punto antes de la palabra "com"y decidió hacerle un favor a su hija enviando su correo. Regresó a la pantalla anterior y leyó el mensaje que ella había escrito.

"_No nos podemos juntar mañana. Dejémoslo para el jueves a las 10. Si no puedes, avísame._

_Kamiya"_

Kojiro hizo una mueca ante el escrito de Kaoru. ¿Cómo esperaba atrapar a Kenshin con ese tipo de mensajes?

Bueno, era evidente que a ella no le interesaba. Pero él, como buen padre, se encargaría de corregir eso.

"_Himura, discúlpame, pero no nos podemos juntar mañana porque tengo cosas que hacer. Espero que no te moleste si nos juntamos el jueves a las 10 de la mañana… no creo que pueda soportar más tiempo sin verte._

_Kaoru."_

El hombre leyó el mensaje. Estaba demasiado… bueno, Kaoru no era de las que pedían disculpas. Ni era tan melosa. Intentó nuevamente.

"_Himura, disculpa, mañana tengo cosas que hacer. Pienso que podemos trabajar el jueves desde las 10. Me gustaría antes, pero no puedo._

_Kaoru Kamiya."_

Eso si que le gustaba más y sonaba como Kaoru hablando con María. O sea, más como del estilo de su hija cuando andaba de buenas. Cruzó los dedos para que cuando Kenshin lo leyera, decidiera hacer el resto.

Apretó sobre el botón enviar y apareció una ventana informando que el mail había sido enviado. En eso entró Kaoru.

**-Mish… veo que estai cómodo, Kamiya.-**

**-Claro, hija.-** respondió el hombre maduro, abriendo disimuladamente el juego del Solitario. **– Venía a ver algo de unas cuentas, para ver si podemos ampliar las balsas.-**

**-Ya po. Vamos a ver los libros.-** en eso Kaoru se acercó al computador y abrió la ventana del correo mientras Kojiro rogaba para que no seleccionara la opción de "volver al mensaje". Finalmente Kaoru cerró la ventana al comprobar que su nota había sido enviada.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Kenshin estaba revisando unos apuntes en su cabaña, sobre los salmones, cuando le llegó un mail.

El pelirrojo tenía tantos amigos alrededor del mundo, que optó por crearse este nuevo correo de "Himuraken…" solo para contactar con su padre mientras llegaba a establecerse a Chile sin tener que soportar en colapso de su correo con los mails de sus conocidos. A pesar de que este correo no era de su padre, le prestó atención. Esa dirección era la de la Salmonera. O sea, de Kaoru.

Ella era demasiado reservada como para tener un correo... de ella.

Una mujer que vivía para su empresa¿no?

Era una verdadera lástima. Estaba seguro de que sería una excelente compañera, leal y apasionada cuando decidiera compartir su vida.

Frunció el entrecejo… nuevamente esos pensamientos desconcertantes… mejor leyó el mail y dio un respingo.

"_Himura, disculpa, mañana tengo cosas que hacer. Pienso que podemos trabajar el jueves desde las 10. Me gustaría antes, pero no puedo._

_Kaoru Kamiya."_

¡Había firmado con su nombre, no sólo con su apellido! E insinuaba que le gustaría verlo antes…

Sonriendo, reconoció que a él no le molestaría encontrársela el miércoles. O el martes. O ya de plano verla de inmediato. Enseguida redactó una nota.

"_Kaoru:_

_No tengo inconveniente en esperar hasta el jueves parta vernos, aunque sería mejor antes. Pero si no puedes lo entenderé. De todas maneras, avísame si cambian las condiciones y te encuentras libre otro día. Sabes que dispongo de todo el tiempo, con excepción del viernes, que llega mi padre. Mientras, sigo buscando información. Sugiero también una visita un día de éstos a las empresas que te sirven de proveedores. Tú dices cuando._

_Kenshin."_

Kaoru al terminar con su padre, entró a su correo nuevamente en espera de una respuesta de su profesor guía para hacerle una visita por lo del Proyecto de Título, cuando vio la respuesta del pelirrojo. Se quedó meditando unos momentos.

Ese Kenshin hablaba bastante, pero al parecer era buena persona al ponerse a su disposición. Aunque de todos modos el proyecto lo beneficiaría a él si resultaba, debido a que tenía muchas acciones en la empresa porque se las había heredado Seijuro. Después apagó el computador y se retiró a su casa más temprano de lo habitual. Esa noche, Kaoru planeaba descansar cómoda sobre su sofá, leyendo una novela de suspenso, calentándose con las brasas de su chimenea después de haber cenado, sintiéndose en paz con el mundo.

Kojiro en cambio, sonriendo en su mansión, entraba al mail de la empresa y leía la respuesta del pelirrojo. Comparándolas con otras que había enviado antes a Kaoru y que eran tan escuetas como los mensajes que ella le mandaba, el hombre con satisfacción comprobó que Kenshin había picado.

" _Himura: _

_Gracias, eres muy amable. De todos modos te avisaré. Me alegro de trabajar con alguien como tú. Que duermas bien._

_Kaoru"_

Kojiro pensó en que tendría que darle algún regalo a Laura, la amiga de Misao que le había enseñado a usar los mails. Es más… si Kenshin y Kaoru se casaban después de esto, él mismo le regalaría una casa propia a los padres de la chica en un lugar precioso. Pero de momento, llamaría a María. Su amigo Seijuro llegaba pronto y debían hacer los preparativos.

Cuando la ama de llaves se presentó en su despacho, Kojiro se levantó para rodearla con sus brazos y enterrar el rostro entre sus generosos pechos, inhalando ese aroma dulce que ella tenía, mientras ella, a su vez, lo dejaba, sonriente. Lo amaba desde hacía mucho.

Pero llegó Megumi con Sanosuke y Kojiro al escucharlos, la soltó como si tuviera la tiña.

Eso siempre le dolía a María. Frente a todos ella siempre sería la criada y aunque llevaba años aceptando esa situación, en verdad no estaba conforme. Pero tampoco tenía valor para enfrentarse al japonés, con la posibilidad de que él la echara de la casa y dejara de verla. Asi que la mujer agachó la cabeza y se retiró a la cocina a calentar algo para ofrecer a la invitada.

Kojiro por su parte no notó el leve rubor que subía a las mejillas de Megumi, gracias a la intervención de Sanosuke, que tenía algo que contarle a su padre ya que ese día él cobró a los locatarios del mercado, el dinero por la renta de sus puestos. A pesar de que Sanosuke hablaba rápido, Megumi pudo escuchar y entender lo que él decía.

Padre e hijo se retiraron dejándola sola, asi que ella se puso a mirar discretamente los papeles que había sobre el escritorio.

Había una cartilla que le había llegado a Kojiro del banco, informándole el estado de su cuenta corriente…

El corazón de Megumi sin duda era de Sanosuke, su amante. Pero lo que ella necesitaba era dinero. La estabilidad que daba.

Después de todo, se había casado con el amigo de Kojiro pensando que tenía muchos yens… en realidad los había tenido, pero murió antes de modificar su testamento a favor de ella. Sanosuke parecía un abogado con un futuro promisorio y una cuenta llena de ceros al lado de una cifra cualquiera, pero la había sorprendido con eso que sería pintor. No le había dejado otro camino que tener que conformarse con el "magnate Kamiya", como era conocido Kojiro entre sus amigos del Japón, por lo tanto Megumi comenzó a trazar un plan.

Necesitaba el dinero de Kojiro, pero después de haber probado la pasión de Sanosuke, no estaba segura de poder vivir sin ello.

Pero tampoco podía vivir sin dinero…

Cuando se reunió con los hombres para cenar, prestó mucha atención a los chistes del mayor y hasta los celebraba sin comprenderlos. Sanosuke, por su parte, pensó emocionado que ella hacía eso para empezar a ganarse al suegro y nada comentó.

Pero María, mientras servía, no dejaba de mirar de reojo a la viuda. María no era tonta y de inmediato la apuntó como rival de amores, aunque… siendo dolorosamente sincera consigo misma, y viendo la manera en que Kojiro respondía, era María quien tendría en esto todas las de perder.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Aoshi sintió un cierto nudo en la garganta al ver aparecer a Misao esa tarde en su puerta con el uniforme escolar.

Habían quedado en que como ahora ella asistía a clases, tendría que trabajar para él sólo los fines de semana, pero la joven no pudo aguantarse estar ese día sin verlo y de inmediato le hizo una visita, con la complicidad de Laura.

Mientras la chica argentina conversaba con Andrés en el trasbordador y se compartían cds de música, Aoshi tomaba a Misao por la cintura y le daba un apasionado beso, exigiendo de ella todo lo que tuviera que dar para él, atrapándola contra la pared una vez hubo cerrado la puerta de su casa.

Le levantó la falda del jumper y con su mano libre acarició el trasero de la joven, para tomarla en brazos y sentir como las piernas de Misao rodeaban firmemente su cintura.

Esa niña sin duda sabía cómo excitarlo en tiempo record.

Él era enorme pero ella ya no le tenía miedo y eso hacía que cada día que pasaba, Aoshi disfrutara más de su venganza porque era ella quien lo buscaba y quien le rogaba a veces que le hiciera el amor.

Él comprendía perfectamente que Misao había llegado siendo inocente y virgen hasta él… y que estaba muy entusiasmada con la aventura que estaban viviendo. Pues tanto mejor así, porque quería que la familia Kamiya quedara destruida al acabar con ella. En especial Kaoru.

Sin duda había sido muy buena la idea de pagarle a ese actor para que asustara a Misao en aquella noche que la chica fue "atacada". Luego el actor le pidió disculpas si lo había lastimado en la "pelea" que tuvieron, al día siguiente cuando se reunió con Aoshi para recibir su dinero. A pesar de que el japonés le había pedido que lo golpeara, el actor sintió que se le había pasado la mano, pero Aoshi dijo que había estado muy bien y hasta le agradeció. El actor regresó a la capital pensando que esos "chinos" eran muy raros.

La conclusión era que Aoshi no solo era su primer amante y el hombre de su vida, sino también su héroe.

Pero en esos momentos Aoshi no pensaba en sus planes, sino más bien en sentar a Misao en la mesa del comedor para penetrarla profundamente en cuanto ella se deshizo de su ropa interior y el bajó sus pantalones. La estudiante se aferraba a él, gimiendo… Aoshi había descubierto exactamente los puntos más sensibles de la chica y hacía un experto uso de ellos. Le encantaba sentirla rendida ante él, apretada en torno suyo y sin otro pensamiento que no fuera su persona… asi era mejor. Se moriría si no fuera de otra manera… después de todo, él bastante amable era al procurar el placer sexual de Misao. Era algo que por lo general no le interesaba brindar a las demás mujeres.

Luego de la sesión de sexo "express" que compartieron, comieron algo y Misao volvió sonriendo a su casa, para dormir entre sus sábanas rosa y los peluches que le había regalado Kaoru, Yahiko y Laura. Soñando con un lindo futuro.

Pero Aoshi al acostarse comenzó a extrañarla.

Odiaba tener relaciones sexuales de ese modo. A él le gustaba terminar de hacer el amor a la dama y luego retozar junto a ella, rozando su piel sensible y luego dormirse abrazándola. Le agradaba despertar en medio de la noche y sentir el aliento cálido de Misao en su cuello, para volver a abrazarla medio dormido.

Como si su inconsciente la estuviera protegiendo de algo…

Pero hoy no era el caso. Tendría que esperar al fin de semana.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Kaoru no se vestía como una joven de 24 años.

Siempre usaba faldas largas o pantalones y botas para montar. Asi como camisas con chalecos sin mangas sobre ellos. También siempre llevaba a la cintura aquella correa con su cortapluma para cualquier eventualidad. Cortar amarras, etc.

Y sin embargo, mientras se movía ese jueves por la oficina, hojeando el informe que Kenshin le había traído, tenía algo incitante.

La falda de ese día se le ajustaba deliciosamente a las caderas redondas que sin duda había heredado de su madre y en verdad se veía muy bien con las botas. El chaleco sin mangas estaba abierto y dejaba entrever una cintura estrecha y sus senos… no se veían muy grandes pero a él ese detalle no le importaba.

Ella giró para enfrentarlo.

**-Ya po, Himura. Se ve bien interesante asi que lo revisaré con más atención esta tarde. Ahora creo que debemos repasar estos puntos, porque no los tengo del todo claro.-**

Kaoru se inclinó sobre Kenshin para mostrarle algo de la página, aunque luego se lo pensó mejor y se lo marcó con un lápiz. De inmediato regresó a la seguridad que le daba su propio asiento, ya que se interponía un escritorio entre ambos.

Kenshin lamentó su alejamiento. Le gustaba el aroma de su jabón… "Le Sancy" o algo así se llamaba. Él había comprado de ese en un almacén y enseguida reconoció el aroma de la chica, aunque le quedaba mejor a ella que a él.

Definitivamente.

**-Tenemos que hacer una carta gantt… ya sabes, Kaoru… una planificación de los tiempos y las actividades que usaremos para este proyecto. Yo puedo encargarme de eso, pero antes tendremos que juntarnos de nuevo para ponernos de acuerdo en la estrategia a seguir. Ahora me interesa saber si has conseguido la información sobre los proveedores.-**

**-No, pero ayer hice una cita con ellos. Me esperan el martes y prometieron facilitarme toda la información sobre los alimentos de los salmones y otros peces.-**

**-Hum… eso es muy tarde. Podrías haber pedido la cita para el lunes o incluso para mañana.-** observó el pelirrojo un tanto tenso porque se sentía perturbado con ella mirándole fijamente. Una rara mezcla esa mujer…

**-Si po, seguro. Como a mí me sobra el tiempo para andar paseándome por toda la región.-** dijo Kaoru sarcásticamente.

**-Si la hubieras pedido el martes como te sugerí, seguro te habrían dado una fecha más próxima para visitarlos.-** respondió Kenshin, sintiendo como una cierta corriente se extendía por su espina dorsal al mirar las chispas que salían de los ojos de Kaoru a medida que ella se enfadaba.

**-¡Ah, claro, po¡el martes tenía que hacerlo! Justo cuando estuve todo el santo día leseando en Castro para llegar aquí por la tarde y encontrarme con el Sushi listo para hacerme los reclamos del día. En verdad, Himura que tení razón… yo debería dejar de holgazanear tanto, olvidarme de que tengo empresa y dedicarme por completo al proyecto y de paso, olvidarme de que tengo trabajadores con familia, po. Total, no son importantes.-**

**-No se trata de eso, Kaoru, sino de aprender a organizarte. Cuando entreguemos la Carta Gantt a tus profesores, deberemos atenernos a ella porque nos exigirán los avances en las fechas que les prometamos. Y aunque ustedes los chilenos son impuntuales, al menos tú tienes sangre japonesa y debes saber que ellos son muy cumplidores. No puedes dejar asi de mal puesta a tu casta-**

Kaoru se levantó de su asiento y apoyó las manos sobre la mesa, conteniéndose a duras penas de tirarle el pisapapeles a Kenshin por la cabeza.

De todas maneras, luego de un minuto de silencio buscando paciencia y haber contado hasta cien, explotó.

**-¡Escúchame, Himura! No te metai con mi gente, que vo no sabí como son las cosas en este país. Y por si no te queda claro, yo soy chilena y a mucha honra. No tengo doble nacionalidad o triple como has de tenerla tú. Yo nací aquí, hablo español y tengo, fuera de mi aspecto, todas las características de esta gente y no voy a dejar que vengai aquí a juzgarnos. Me saco la cresta trabajando todos los días, sacando adelante esta empresa y la llevo mejor que nadie y si no me creí, busca en tu internet, po, cual fue la salmonera con mayor crecimiento el año pasado. Y pa que sepai, me organizo mucho mejor que nadie aunque no tengo secretaria¿escuchaste?-**

Claro que había escuchado, mientras se jalaba impaciente el gorro.

**-Pero no te pongas así, Kaoru. Era sólo un punto de vista… -**

**-Yo no te tengo na aquí, trabajando pa que me ofrescai tus puntos de vista que ni me interesan, po, Himura. Vo´ estai aquí pa ayudarme con el proyecto y nada más. Y otra cosita… que mi padre sea japonés no implica que a mí me interesen esas burradas de los samuráis y de la cultura milenaria. A mí me basta con saber que aquí nací yo y este es mi hogar. Claro, po. Como vo´ no tení a nadie bajo tu responsabilidad, te mandai cambiar o te tomai años sabáticos no más, pero yo no puedo hacer eso, Himura. Yo tengo que trabajar y seguir al mando de esta empresa por mi gente. Asi que ten bien clarito que cuando hagamos tu famosa Carta Gantt, se va a tener que hacer de acuerdo a MI tiempo, porque es MI proyecto¿entendiste?-**

Kenshin se quedó mirándola unos segundos. Esa corriente que sentía era más fuerte. Buscaría información sobre esa sensación tan rara en internet más tarde. Pero mientras…

**-Deberías aprender a ser más tolerante ante las críticas constructivas, Kaoru. Ayudan a mejorar a las personas.-**

**-¡Ándate de aquí!-**

**-Además, si te enojas tanto, te vas a amargar y te arrugarás…-**

**-¡Largo te dije!-**

**-Sugiero que cuentes hasta diez y…-**

**-¡LÁRGATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ, POR LA GRAN RE CRESTA!-**

Cuando Yahiko se asomó a las oficinas de Kaoru, notó como Kenshin salía de allí corriendo, con algunos papeles tratando de darle alcance, sin lograrlo y cayendo al piso.

Y adentro, Kaoru con ganas de estrujar a alguien.

Yahiko mejor se fue a dar una vuelta antes de regresar.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Fin acto 6. Julio 29, 2005

Notas de Blankaoru.

¡Holaa!

Estaba meditando en esta adaptación que estoy haciendo. Como vi la novela hace seis años, no me acuerdo mucho, pero al menos me entretengo escribiendo. Supongo que si bien sigo la idea general, es una adaptación bastante libre, pero funciona.

Dudé con la escena entre Aoshi y Misao, pero finalmente la puse. De hecho, me ha puesto a meditar bastante. Cuando uno es joven rápidamente se entusiasma con las nuevas emociones y siempre desea más. Es así también con el amor y el sexo en especial. Bueno, otros lo hacen con las drogas, pero volvamos a lo del sexo.

Mi país tiene una alta tasa de embarazo adolescente… desde luego que no todas las parejas andan vengándose de las niñas como Aoshi, pero cuando no aman a las chicas, siempre salen con estupideces del tipo:

"No más la puntita. Si no la voy a meter"

"No usemos condón, porque se pierde la magia. Es mejor piel con piel."

Pero vaya una a quedar embarazada…

"claro, si tenías que cuidarte y no lo hiciste. ¿Por qué no tomaste pastillas?"

Realmente odio esa actitud porque la protección debe ser de a dos. Pero como ellos no cambiarán, nosotras debemos tomar todas las precauciones del caso.

Mis niñas, he observado como vecinitas mías han tenido hijos y los han criado solas, envejeciendo antes de tiempo, a pesar de haber recibido la educación necesaria, porque siguen cayendo con la eterna frase de "la prueba de amor" y otras leseras. Yo no les puedo decir que no tengan sexo -aunque desde mi punto de vista es lo ideal si tiene menos de 18, llámenme arcaica si quieren- pero al menos, que si lo van a hacer, medítenlo mucho y consideren la posibilidad de un embarazo. Después de todo, los métodos anticonceptivos no son cien por cien eficaces. Ahora, si los van a usar, visiten mejor a una ginecóloga de confianza que se los pueda recomendar, porque eso depende de sus cuerpos… más que mal, yo por ponerme a tomar anticonceptivos a lo bestia, no me percaté de que tenía el medio problema en mis ovarios. Siempre es bueno hacerse examinar por un profesional y no seguir precisamente los consejos de nuestra amiguita a la que tan bien le resultó el método, porque no significa que sea el mejor para nosotras. Nunca está demás recordar lo que les he mencionado.

Quiéranse, aménse. Tengan ustedes el control sobre sus cuerpos. Es todo lo que les puedo decir para finalizar este apartado de educación sexual. Retomemos el fic.

No les adelantaré nada más sobre lo que viene, pero si les diré un par de verdades sobre las actualizaciones.

Seguiré con Actuación sin Libreto:Ruroken, semanalmente. Esa historia va más que segura, a menos que yo tenga un problemita. La próxima semana actualizaré Actuación Tsukio-hen y posteriormente "Misao…". Será así hasta finalizarlas, asi que por ahora, no veremos más de "Entre mis Brazos" y "La Fiera" hasta nuevo aviso. Tampoco de "Prisionera".

Ahora, si fuera por mí me la pasaría todo el santo día escribiendo, pero desgraciadamente para mí, no tengo pilas duracell, asi que mi cabeza se desgasta y necesito descanso. Creo que esta es mi 5 historia en una semana y eso agota a cualquiera… aunque saqué por ahí unas ideas con Catty-dono que me muero por plasmar, tengo demasiados fics en carpeta, asi que tendré que dejarlo. La lista de estrenos a venir son:

-Actuación sin Libreto: Seisohen (esta entrega será corta)

-Actuación sin Libreto: Jinchuu Arc

-Prisionera

-Kenshin, un chico en Apuros

-Por Siempre mía (precuela, también corta)

Bueno. Ahora sólo les puedo pedir paciencia. Les quiero mucho y gracias por escribirme. Como no puedo responder reviews, ya que considero que por ustedes no puedo dejarme multar, las saludo. Ya veré el modo de responderles más adelante. Disculpen quienes leen y les gusta la historia… pero me cuesta recordar con claridad quienes más me han apoyado desde mis otras historias.

**Mangela Kaoru-chan the Tanuki. kagi35****, mikomi shinomori, Arlene Kiddo, Dark-Natt, Aome, Naoko L-K, Miara Makisan , gabyhyatt **

Besos.


End file.
